


Evanstan衍生短篇

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 99,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: Curtis/T.J





	1. [柯TJ]沉默的踢街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis/T.J

最近雪国宫殿非常安静。  
几乎每个人都发现了这一点。  
他们互相打听到底哪里发生了不同，甚至还把这个问题问向了Curtis。一直非常严肃的雪国国王听到这个问题后眉头皱得紧紧的。  
还能有哪里不妥？  
当然是因为T.J。  
Curtis这段时间发现T.J变得异常沉默，他在他们俩上床后的第二天清晨惊慌地摇醒了Curtis，张张嘴，然后就不说话了。  
Curtis以为他想要个亲吻，就揽过T.J的脖颈，抬头与他来了个清晨热吻。然而松开后他发现事实并不是这样的。T.J还是不说话，表情也非常的忧郁。  
怎么了？  
Curtis也有点拿不准T.J到底发生了什么，他有点怀疑是不是昨晚有点过于激烈的床事让T.J生气了……T.J昨天刚从他的国家回来，因为他的弟弟有了孩子，是个女孩儿，T.J一周前早早地出发去医院看望刚出产房的Anne还有那个没起名字的小侄女。Curtis却因为繁重的事务留在了雪国。  
他承认他有点急迫，堆积起来的想念让他有点没把握住力量。过于激烈地抽送让T.J有点承受不住，枕头被流出的眼泪浸湿了一大片。等做完的时候T.J已经全身瘫软了，他瘫在床上，哭得红肿的眼睛被Curtis轻柔地擦拭着，然后Curtis给他清理了身体。  
T.J昨晚叫声有点大，脏话和呻吟接连不断，Curtis不得不俯下身亲吻他，才将他无意识地破口而出的脏话咽到肚子里。  
但这应该不是理由。Curtis发誓他道过歉了，T.J也蹭着他的胸膛表示我原谅你了我快困死了快点睡觉。  
那为什么T.J这么沉默？从早到晚只跟Curtis眼神交流，一句话也不曾说过。就连小黑羊，也从没有叫一声。

“或许是青春期？”Maria托T.J从南方的那个国家带回了一款最新上市的指甲油，她坐在躺椅上姿势别扭地涂着指甲，眼睛都没抬一下，“你知道的，青春期的少年跟谁都不想说话，觉得没有人能理解他们。”  
“……T.J已经二十多岁了。”Curtis沉默了一下，说。  
“或许他就是不想说话。”Maria将手抬起来，看了看指甲上色程度，漫不经心地说，“你还不准他忧郁一会儿吗？说不定他明天就活蹦乱跳了。”  
这可不是该死的忧郁。Curtis想，无论T.J开心、难过、兴奋还是平静，他都不说话，一句话也不说。就算他在门口踩到冰滑倒了，都不尖叫一声。  
Curtis以为一定是自己做错什么了。他准备补救。希望现在还不是很晚。  
“给他点惊喜。”Maria坐回正常姿势，等待新涂上的指甲油晾干，“虽然你可能没那个技能……但是，我还是得嘱咐一句，浪漫点儿。”  
浪漫点儿？  
Curtis心想这真让Maria说准了，他真的没有浪漫这个技能。  
但他得学。

这是个美好的早晨。  
太阳非常暖和，T.J起得很晚，他伸了个懒腰，像往常一样套上衣服，去洗手间洗漱。  
Curtis早就起床了，此时他应该在某个堆满文件和信函的房间里。Curtis给T.J找了个工作，让他去帮Maria管理宫殿，Maria给了他一份厚厚的仓库报表让他仔细核对，与此同时T.J还要隔空管理那个国家自己的夜店。  
他的工作也不是很轻松。  
T.J昨晚熬夜核对完了一份仓库清单，他准备去直接交给Maria，然后顺便去骚扰一下Curtis。他的生活多正常啊，工作、恋爱、上床，夜间温暖的胸膛和清晨的阳光一样不少。因为彻底戒毒和逐渐规律起来的生活，他变成小黑羊的随机性不断下降，他现在已经可以偶尔控制一下这个事情了。  
T.J穿上外套，拿起厚厚的清单，推开了门。  
然后他就惊呆了。他承认自己不是处变不惊的那种人才，眼前出现的东西让他不得不关上门再次打开。  
一大簇玫瑰花。  
他没有看错。T.J揉了揉眼睛，那确实是一大簇新鲜的、带着露水的、盛开的玫瑰花。  
谁送来的？  
T.J把那一大簇玫瑰花抱起来费了不少力气，为了避免玫瑰花就这么暴露在室外而过早的枯萎，他从屋里找出了一个大盆，接了水，将玫瑰花暂时放在这里面。  
当他去解玫瑰花的束带时，一张卡片掉进水里。他捡起来，是一个银色的卡片，上面用黑色的、T.J再熟悉不过的字体写了两个词——Curtis Everett。  
这是Curtis送的玫瑰花？T.J非常惊讶，他一时想不明白好端端的Curtis为什么要送自己玫瑰花，还那么一大簇。在雪国这种温室花朵很难培育，成本太高。但宫殿后面有一个属于Maria的花园，她就喜欢养这些娇贵的花朵。想都不用想Curtis一定是从Maria那儿搞来的，而且以Maria的性 格绝对不会免费赠送给国王。  
这么多玫瑰，得花掉Curtis多少工资。  
T.J“啧”了一声，他还是没搞明白Curtis想干什么。姑且就当做Curtis突然想玩浪漫了吧。虽然这浪漫技巧真的太差了，T.J从来没收过那么实实在在的玫瑰花。而且随花的卡片上只签了个名字，就不能写句话吗？不奢求一首情诗，“我爱你”总不是什么难事吧？  
T.J安慰着自己，这已经是Curtis最大的进步了。知足常乐。

Curtis在房间里焦急地等待着，T.J为了核对清单睡得很晚，按道理现在应该差不多醒了。他有点焦躁地用笔尖点着纸张，从笔尖渗出的墨水洇成了深色的痕迹。然后门被推开了。  
T.J来找Curtis从来不敲门。  
Curtis连忙把笔盖上，迅速放在手边，金属的笔壳与木桌面清脆的撞击了一下，Curtis装作自己在看一封刚刚拆开火漆的信，上面漂亮的花体英文在他眼里仿佛成了一团乱麻，直到T.J走到他面前。敲了敲桌子示意自己已经来了，Curtis才佯装从繁忙的公务中抬头。  
“起床了？”Curtis说。  
T.J点点头，然后不满地瞥了他一眼，仿佛在质问他到底认为自己活得多懒散。然后他像往常一样坐在Curtis对面，帮Curtis把那些混乱堆放在桌子上的文件摆放整齐，然后就趴在桌子上眼巴巴地看着Curtis。  
Curtis心想你倒是说说那些玫瑰花啊，我花了那么多工资从Maria那儿搞来的，还遭受了她的嘲讽。  
但T.J就是不开口，按照过去的日常，这时候T.J应该会缠着Curtis，嘴里一直念叨个不停。  
“玫瑰花收到了吗？”Curtis没忍住，决定还是自己问问。  
T.J点点头，继续眼巴巴地看着Curtis。  
Curtis也不知道该怎么接话了，一般情况下他都不用考虑这一问题，因为T.J跳跃性思维总是会带出很多话题。  
T.J眨眨眼睛，他从桌子上摸了个机械表，转动齿轮调时间，齿轮的咔哒声让他觉得有点悦耳，于是他眯着眼睛转了好几圈，最后又比着口袋里的怀表把时间调回去，放回桌子上。  
Curtis看着T.J站起来，指了指外面。Curtis知道T.J是说要出去了。他点点头，看着T.J绕过桌子在他侧脸上亲了一口，然后推门离去了。  
Curtis所有紧张的神经一下子都放松下来，他把面前那个洇了墨水痕迹的纸团成一团，扔进旁边的纸篓里，他闭上眼睛靠在椅子上。  
看来T.J不太喜欢玫瑰花。他还是一言不发。

T.J也不知道Curtis到底怎么了，他有点慌乱。  
他连续好几天收到了莫名其妙的惊喜，比如说一个八音盒，一大盒巧克力……甚至还有几个小布熊。  
我的天哪我像喜欢小布熊的人吗？！  
T.J觉得再不去干涉一下，Curtis就可能要一发而不可收拾自由放飞了，他在收到小布熊的那个晚上，带着小布熊钻进了被子。  
Curtis觉得身下有个东西毛绒绒的蹭着他，有点疑惑地看了T.J一眼。  
T.J把布熊们拿出来在Curtis眼前晃了晃，然后从床头的柜子里拿出纸和笔，从上面飞快地写了一行句子递给Curtis。  
——为什么最近送我那么多东西？  
“你不生气了？”Curtis反问。  
这下T.J彻底懵逼。他生什么气了？他和Curtis的脑回路是不是不在同一个频道上？  
——我生什么气了？  
T.J把这句话写得大大的，全部大写，甚至试图用笔描黑加粗。  
“那你为什么不说话？”Curtis把纸和笔从T.J手里夺过来，扔到身后，“你很久都没说过话了。我以为我惹你生气了。”  
T.J见笔和纸被夺走了，有点急，他掀开被子绕过Curtis重新拿回了纸。  
他下笔很重，带着愤怒。  
Curtis眼睁睁地看着T.J狠狠地在纸上写道——  
智障！我嗓子不能说话了！  
落笔的时候，笔尖都要把纸张戳穿了。  
不能说话了？Curtis皱眉，是哪方面的不能说话？  
T.J彻底无语了，他把笔和纸放回柜子里，钻回被子准备睡觉。怪不得这几天Curtis那么反常，原来他以为自己生气了。他难道就没有发现自己的嗓子出了问题吗？  
一想到这里，T.J更生气了。这都怪Curtis，自从那天他被狠狠地操了后，清早醒来自己就说不出话了。一句话都说不出来。他以为Curtis会懂，那天清早和日后的表现他以为足够解释自己的嗓子出现了问题。那可是雪国国王啊，Curtis应该会领悟到的。就算他领悟不到，Maria也会知道的。  
然而，万万没想到，不仅Curtis没领悟到，而且Curtis还把Maria给带到沟里去了。现在Maria估计也相信着T.J的沉默只是因为“他生气了”。  
我生什么气了？T.J觉得自己被冤枉的有点严重，他难以接受认为自己生气了的Curtis竟然用小布熊来哄他。还有那几乎把他淹没的玫瑰花和八音盒。  
这是哄一个男人应该用的东西吗？Curtis从哪儿学来的？

终于意识到T.J是真的嗓子出问题了后，Curtis开始紧张了，他甚至想摇醒沉睡中的T.J带他去看医生。  
结果T.J迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“啪”的一巴掌轻轻拍到Curtis脸上，张了张嘴，唇形像是在说“闭嘴，睡觉”。T.J不喜欢在睡梦中被打扰，他的起床气被Curtis惯的要上天入地了。  
像是感受到胡子扎着自己手心的触感，T.J又凑过去，眼睛也没睁开，随便地在Curtis脸上摸索了个没被胡子覆盖的地方，“吧唧”一口亲上去，然后还摸了摸Curtis的头发。就像在说“乖”一样。  
世界那么多人，也就T.J敢对自己这样了。Curtis哭笑不得地接受了T.J敷衍地安抚，然后将他紧紧地圈在身边。

Curtis带T.J去看了医生，医生给他做了检查后表明自己也束手无策。  
“没有任何损伤。”医生摊手，他问老老实实地坐在椅子上的T.J，“吃什么刺激性食物了吗？”  
T.J瞅了Curtis一眼，后者抱着手臂，一脸正经严肃地看着他。  
T.J只好乖乖地摇摇头。他确信自己没吃什么刺激性的东西。但如果跟他以为吃的食物相比，雪国的东西每一个都很刺激。但他都习惯了。  
想想还有点心痛。养尊处优了二十多年，在雪国就呆了为数不多的几年自己的习惯全被改变了。  
“床事呢？你觉得与它有关吗？”医生推推眼镜，在纸上写了几句话，问T.J。  
T.J想了想，还是摇摇头。  
医生表示自己尽力了，他查不出任何病因。T.J突然不能发声俨然是个神秘事件。  
Curtis决定和T.J好好谈一谈。

“你为什么不直接告诉我，让我带你去看医生？”Curtis和T.J走在回去的路上，他问。  
T.J掏出了纸和笔，现在他习惯性地在身上装一叠纸和一支笔，为了能流畅的和别人进行交谈。他放慢步子，在纸上写着，字迹有点潦草且歪歪扭扭。  
——我觉得这不重要。  
“不重要？”Curtis觉得要被T.J气到窒息了，他将那张纸揉皱扔进了路旁的垃圾桶里，“你觉得不能说话是个不重要的事情？”  
你怎么这么浪费那张纸还没用完呢！T.J眼睁睁地看着只写了一句话的纸揉成一个团然后抛出优美的弧线，落到了垃圾桶里。他只好再抖开一张纸，写着：  
——因为以前也发生过。  
这次他选择拿着给Curtis看，拒绝让Curtis接手。  
“什么时候？为什么？怎么解决的？”Curtis紧皱着眉，问。  
慢点儿好吗，一个一个来。T.J因为要写一大段话，步速越来越慢最后不得不停下脚步，Curtis在旁边等着他，看这落在纸上的墨水排列组合成的句子。  
T.J其实想瞒着这个事儿的，他以前也发生过突然失声的情况，那是他还在那个国家的时候，他没有固定情人，被家人逼迫着去戒毒，生活简直一团糟。他刚从一个男人的床上醒过来，那个男人还没醒，手臂搭在他腰上。T.J突然觉得有点恶心。  
可能是突然地戒毒让他身体接受不了，他头痛欲裂，有点像毒瘾但又不是，细细麻麻的酸麻感遍布全身，他深呼吸着，旁边的男人还在睡觉，没有注意到T.J难受得都要在床上翻滚。T.J看着自己身上和对方身上的痕迹，觉得无比的恶心想吐。他匆匆推开那个男人，穿上衣服带上外套，颤抖着从钱夹里拿出了几张纸币放到床头，他手抖得厉害，钱夹掉在地上，硬币跑了出来砸在地面上。硬币在地面翻滚，金属的旋转声让他冒冷汗。他跌跌撞撞地冲出了门，靠在电梯间的扶手上大口呼吸。  
深秋的清晨，空气里都布满了水汽。他觉得自己嗓子难受，尝试咳嗽一下，却没有声音。然后他发现自己失声了。T.J惊慌失措地跑去医院做检查，医生没给出什么好建议。只是让T.J好好休息，可能是激烈的床事也可能是戒毒引起的这个病况。  
T.J也不确定到底是因为什么。他的一些身体机能和正常人并不太一样。当他躺在自己家的床上，看着令人眩晕的天花板，摸了摸喉咙。那里一切正常，就是说不出话了。  
自己应该知足。T.J的咽喉经历了酒精和药物，还有时不时的烟雾和嗑药对它的影响，现在闹罢工也理所应当。  
但T.J没想好怎么处理之后的事情。医生解决不了的家人也不一定能解决。他躺在床上，想了无数个理由来逃避家人的追问。  
事实证明这些都是徒劳的。父母在忙着大选，Douglas忙着自己的政治前途，外婆这几天出门旅行，而Anne。算了吧，Anne连正眼都不想给T.J。  
T.J就一个人，带着自己罢工的喉咙，在家里呆了好长时间。他试过变成小黑羊，但小黑羊也不能说话。  
后来怎么好转的T.J也记不太清了。他好像经历了一个巨大的刺激。自杀过两次的他记忆有点不太好，模糊的片段里告诉他当时的一些大致情况。好像是他的一个朋友？或者是上过床的床伴……应该是个床伴，被其他政客收买向媒体曝光了T.J的一些隐私。这些隐私其实都没什么大不了的，没有什么能比T.J出柜更劲爆 的了。但正值大选，T.J家境特殊，媒体们纷纷把矛头指向了Hammond家的大儿子，围在楼下的记者和潜伏在草丛里的镜头，还有接二连三的电话，打开新闻都是母亲尽力掩盖抹清的采访。T.J很疲惫，这对现在的他是个无比巨大的刺激和伤害，他只能在家里，无法出门。出门面对镜头和话筒也不能说话。  
在那些媒体眼中，不说话就代表着默认。他们可没时间等T.J解释之所以不说话是因为喉咙出了问题。  
T.J把窗帘都拉上，坐在昏暗的客厅里，点燃了烟。  
他看着烟灰不断滑落，融入到自己胸膛中的灰烬中去，曾经那堆灰烬是颗跳动的鲜活的心。  
这些事他能应付的，只是他承受的太多了。  
当他在沙发上醒来时，房间里香烟的气味还没散尽，他咳嗽了一声，声音沙哑。然后他发现自己又能说话了。

Curtis看到T.J在“刺激”的字迹上重重的画了两个圈，他思考了一下，说：“需要什么样的刺激？”  
我不知道。T.J翻了个白眼，或许就是因为我戒毒呢。  
但他不敢写这句话，Curtis如果以为T.J会复吸，一定会揍他。  
我只是夸张一下，Curtis舍不得揍我。T.J有点骄傲的想。  
然而Curtis的想法已经跨越到应该给T.J什么样的刺激上了。

T.J依旧是沉默的。他说不出话，满肚子的句子只能通过纸和笔来传达，以至于他不得不精炼自己的语句，而且尽量用眼神交流。这太痛苦了。  
Curtis带他体验了各种能想象中的刺激，比如说去打猎，去看望狼群，头顶着靶子让Curtis用枪打靶，甚至T.J还专门买了一副滑雪装备，体验了一下雪国绵延不断的雪山。  
但这都没用。T.J把被Curtis打穿的苹果从头顶上取下来，然后漫不经心地洗了洗咬下一口。很刺激，没错，也很吓人，但没任何帮助。  
T.J喜欢玩，这两天雪国的事情恰巧不是很多，Maria也拿到了由Curtis亲自签名的T.J的请假条，给T.J放了病假。  
他甚至和狼群熟稔了起来。虽然当他刚刚踏进那片森林时，被狼群包围住还是让他心悸。他盯着那些灰白皮毛眼睛发亮的狼，习惯性地想往后退。  
“别怕。”Curtis在他旁边紧紧地握住他的手，眼神看向狼群时凌厉起来。  
那群狼绷紧皮毛，然后又放松下来，向后退了一步。  
T.J抿紧了唇，Curtis的左手握着他，无名指上的指环因为紧握的手而硌得有点疼痛。T.J从未如此清晰地感受到Curtis的存在，即使最开始被Curtis救下的时候都没感到那么安心。  
“你可以摸摸他们。”Curtis说，然后他对狼群招了招手，其中的一匹公狼走了过来。应该是狼群的首领般存在，威风凛凛，身姿矫健。  
T.J犹豫了一下，伸出了手，有点微颤，他能看到那匹狼咧开嘴时锋利的狼牙，只要那匹狼往前一凑，再一咬，自己的手臂就要没了。  
Curtis看出了T.J内心巨大的恐惧，但他不得不让狼群们熟悉T.J，以防止不该发生的意外伤害。他绕到T.J另一边，然后轻轻地握住T.J手腕，掌心的热度温暖着因为恐惧而冰冷僵硬的手腕，然后Curtis引导着T.J将手落在那匹公狼的头顶。  
狼毛和T.J以前养过的宠物狗摸起来是完全不同的，狼毛质地粗犷，摸起来并不那么柔软顺滑。  
Curtis对狼群说：“记住他。”以后见到他就像见到我一样。  
那匹被T.J摸过的狼转过身发出一声嚎叫，引得其他的狼也跟着嚎叫起来。然后Curtis摆摆手，它们甩甩尾巴就跑回了树林中。  
“虽然它们认识你了。”Curtis说，“但我希望当你是黑羊的时候，不要跑到这里来。”  
哦，当然。T.J心想，那些狼觊觎我很久了。

尝试了千种万种办法，T.J还是不能说话，他都有点适应这种生活了，还乐观的安慰Curtis，说不定哪一天就恢复了，所以不用刻意的去治疗。  
但Curtis完全不受用，他依旧忧心忡忡的，像是认为都是自己的错。  
——你是不是怀念我在你旁边喋喋不休的日子啦？  
T.J洋洋得意地将交流用的纸举到Curtis面前。  
Curtis没说话，他看着T.J飞快地将纸收回去然后从上面添上一句：我们好久没做了。  
“你不能说话。”Curtis叹了口气，他觉得现在当务之急是治好T.J的失语症。宫殿里没有活蹦乱跳的T.J气压都骤降了。  
——这有逻辑吗？  
T.J不可思议地睁大眼睛，自己不能说话了就代表没有性生活了？  
没等Curtis回答，T.J就把纸塞到了口袋里，对Curtis翻了个白眼。

今天是雪国官员集体述职的日子，Curtis不得不听那些官员用冗长的言辞汇报自己的工作还有接下来要实施的计划。这是完全没必要的，他们做了什么工作 Curtis都知道的一清二楚，而且接下来的计划Curtis也在每天提交的文件里知道了个大概。但那些年老的官员觉得这非常重要，这是考核一个官员政绩最佳的体现方式。  
Curtis丝毫不觉得根本没有效率地听一堆官员夸夸其谈有什么政绩可以体现。  
他一天被挤得满满当当，吃饭的时间都少得可怜。Curtis被那些冗余的官员气的一肚子火。他不知道保留他们还有什么用处。  
“适当保留一些愚蠢的人。”Maria说，“早晚会有用的。有些事情越愚蠢看的越透彻。”

Curtis烦躁无比地结束了这漫长的一天，他回到卧室时已经相当晚了，守卫零点交接班已经结束。他轻轻地推了一下门，门没锁，里面一片黑暗。  
T.J可能已经睡了。  
Curtis将外套挂在门口的钩子上，他放轻脚步去洗漱。当他走出洗手间时，突然有一双手捂住了他的眼睛。  
他全身一凛，然后凭借着优秀的格斗技巧将身后的那个人甩到了墙上，手臂抵着那个人的脖颈。  
被他抵在墙上的人不停地用脚踹着Curtis，示意他松开自己。Curtis就着昏暗的光线，隐隐约约看出被自己狠狠压在墙上的正是那个本应该睡着的Thomas Hammond。  
这个一天到晚不作点儿事情就浑身难受的小家伙。  
他松开了T.J，看着对方立刻将手伸到一旁把灯打开。自从T.J搬进自己卧室后，在T.J的带领下Curtis也逐渐习惯了电灯的生活。虽然偶尔情况下他还是会点蜡烛。  
Curtis被突如其来的光线晃了下眼睛，他闭了闭眼睛再次睁开，视线在房间里扫了一圈。  
他发现了不对。  
他们那张床上，铺满了玫瑰花瓣。然后窗边本来堆放曾经Curtis送给T.J的玫瑰花的盆里只剩下了空枝。  
T.J像是提前知道Curtis会问什么，他拿了一叠纸，一张一张地给Curtis看，他嘴角勾起，笑得特别愉快，Curtis都能看到他的虎牙。  
——喜欢吗？  
——在我们国家，蜜月期就应该有这种气氛。但你没时间陪我度蜜月，我就只好手工让你体验一下啦。  
——别问玫瑰花的事，它们保存不了很长时间，Maria又不给退货。  
——体验一下吗？  
T.J眨眨眼，把这几个纸张扔到地上，对Curtis舔了舔唇。他满意的看到Curtis的神情突然沉了下来。  
Curtis一把拽过T.J，T.J狠狠的撞在了Curtis身上，闷痛让他皱眉，紧接着Curtis将他再次压到了身后的墙上，吻了下去。  
T.J感受到Curtis在他口中带有侵略性的探索，他抱住Curtis的脖颈，将自己尽力凑了上去，舌尖交缠的水声让整个房间都粘染上了情色。  
Curtis摸索着找到开关把灯关上，处于黑暗中相拥接吻的两个人像是有了充足的安全感，Curtis的手在T.J身上摩挲。T.J只穿了一件单衬衫，Curtis粗糙的手掌从他腰间钻入衬衫里，抚摸着光滑的脊背。T.J在雪国期间经常被要求出去锻炼，男人的身体本来就不如女人柔软嫩滑，Curtis在T.J紧致的腰间流连忘返，他带着薄茧的指尖蹭着T.J的腰线，然后另一只手去解开T.J的衬衫。  
还好T.J就系了两三个扣子，Curtis轻易的解开了那有点单薄的衬衫，他的手从腰部往上探索，吻也落到了T.J的耳畔。  
T.J的乳尖被Curtis捏住，被粗糙的指尖摩擦着，T.J的呼吸明显加重，湿热的气息像是骤雨前闷热的空气。  
T.J还是说不出话，他只能急促的呼吸着。Curtis对他敏感的地方一清二楚，在Curtis的手指刚刚夹着乳尖时，T.J难耐地急喘了一声，当他的耳廓被Curtis轻轻含咬住，他完完全全的硬了，挺立的阴茎顶着裤子有点窒闷的难受。  
Curtis的吻经过他的侧脸，脖颈，含吮着他的喉结，T.J想叫出声，但什么声音都发不出来，他紧紧地抱着Curtis，眼睛闭着，舌头时不时地舔着唇。  
当Curtis像带着火苗的唇舌包裹住他的乳尖时，T.J忍不住了，他感到自己的胸前被仔细地玩弄着，舌尖滑过温湿的触感让本来挺立的乳尖镀上一层水光，T.J张开嘴发出无声的呻吟，呼吸急促混乱，他有点站不稳，几乎要贴着那面墙滑下去。  
Curtis揽紧T.J，抱起他向床走去，将床上碍事的玫瑰花瓣拨到一边，把T.J放在上面。T.J在看到堆在角落的玫瑰花瓣时还有点心疼，但Curtis脱去自己的衣物覆上来时，他知道现在一切都不可控了。  
床上永远是Curtis的主宰，他把T.J的裤子褪下，挺立的硬物被包裹在内裤里，渗出来的液体在内裤上形成深色水渍。然后内裤也被拉了下来。  
但今晚T.J不想让Curtis来操控。他突然一翻身，将Curtis压在了床上，自己则稳稳地骑在Curtis身上，他得意地冲Curtis笑着，然后手臂撑着床，俯身吻了下去。Curtis一直处于性爱中的操纵方，这一次与T.J交换位置让他有点不太适应，T.J的吻细密温柔地落在他身上，就像轻柔的雨水一样。  
T.J脱下Curtis的内裤，比划了一下大小。然后亲了亲那个硬物顶端。  
Curtis从来不强迫T.J给他口交，他不强迫T.J做任何事情。他几乎把自己所有的溺爱都耗在了T.J身上，却还乐此不疲。  
Curtis感到T.J在自己的硬物顶端落下了个吻，然后紧接着就被温暖的口腔包裹了。T.J的舌尖灵活地游走着，挑逗过顶端小孔，然后唇舌推平褶皱，顺着青筋一路向下，含住了那两个沉甸甸的囊袋。Curtis粗重地喘息着，在T.J再次包裹挺立时，他轻喘一声冒出呻吟，T.J太温暖了，就像一个不会伤人的火炉。  
当感到口中的硬物在胀大时，T.J退了出来，他的唇因为刚刚的口交变得更加红润，嘴角还残留着一点津液。Curtis看着他，T.J脸上有情欲熏染的绯红，眼睛里水波荡漾，温柔的就像冰雪融化的那一瞬间。  
Curtis从床头的柜子里拿出润滑液，他旋开瓶盖，倒出一些，手指落在了T.J身后。  
T.J努力吞纳着异物进入，火热的内里仿佛要把Curtis炙烧融化，他抽插着，扩张T.J的后穴。润滑液随着手指的动作带出不少，粘连着坠落到Curtis的腿上。  
T.J趴在他身上，呼吸声仿佛呻吟，他努力适应着，与Curtis接吻，喘息交换，连心跳都要融于一拍。  
“可以吗？”Curtis问。  
T.J没回应，他直起身子将手伸到后面扶住Curtis挺立的硬物，然后微抬起身子，慢慢地坐下。比手指扩张要大得不少的东西让T.J有种被彻底撑开的感觉，他在进到一半时全身一软，差点倒向后面。  
Curtis及时揽住了他的腰，挺身帮助T.J接纳自己的硬物。湿热的内壁吸吮着Curtis的挺立，推开的每一个内壁褶皱都仿佛恰巧可以与Curtis相嵌合。等Curtis完全进入，T.J抓住Curtis手臂的力气加大了些。  
T.J摇摇头，咬着唇，紧闭着眼睛，眼角的纹路都染上了一层绯红。  
Curtis等着他，内壁快要灼伤他了，但T.J还没有准备好。  
Curtis揽住他腰的手上移，拨弄着他的乳尖，T.J全身一颤，身后紧紧夹着Curtis的小穴在紧缩之后慢慢放松，T.J动了动腰。  
Curtis知道自己可以动了。他抽插着，连带着润滑液发出情色的水声。整个房间里充斥着肉体交合的声音。Curtis缓慢的移动，在T.J里面摸索那个小小的按钮，他戳弄着，在到达一处时，T.J后穴突然夹紧，全身瘫软地倒在Curtis身上。  
T.J真是太敏感了。  
Curtis找到了方向，他速度加快，摩擦过那一个小地方。  
T.J感到脑海一片空白，酥麻感从交合部分蔓延至全身，他什么都思考不了，唯一感受到的是Curtis的冲撞和占有。这样的占有让他心安。  
快感在T.J脑内炸开一朵朵烟花，他眼前一片模糊，生理性泪水混合着汗水流下，与Curtis的交融，他看不到自己的样子，全身的感官仿佛全部罢工了，现在他所有的一切都是Curtis的，来自Curtis的给予。  
他叫不出来，这种憋闷感让他要窒息了，他喘不上气，自己身前的挺立摩擦着Curtis的小腹，不断渗出的液体粘连着在Curtis小腹留下水痕。  
Curtis看着T.J，他已经完全陷入了情欲中。T.J睁着眼睛，视线茫然没有焦点，里面充盈着泪水，像潮湿的湖泊。Curtis在湖泊里只看到了自己的影子。T.J半张着唇，舌尖还时不时地滑一下唇瓣，留下水光后快速地缩回去。  
Curtis含住T.J的下唇，红润的唇瓣被他细细碾磨着，T.J喘息声就像轻柔的风。  
Curtis加快了动作，T.J在他身上已经坐不稳了，于是Curtis把他翻过来，让他躺在床上，抬起他的腿盘在自己的腰上。肉体碰撞的声音带着渍渍水声，T.J是沉默的，除了喘息他什么都发不出来。  
再次经过那一点时，T.J抖了一下，盘在Curtis腰上的腿无力地落下，后穴无意识地缩着，紧紧地绞着Curtis的硬物。T.J的挺立抖动着，顶端像是被堵了什么，他难受极了，脊背摩擦着床单。他伸手想握住自己快要迸发的地方，但被Curtis紧紧地十指交握。两个人左手无名指上的戒指碰撞摩擦着。  
湿软的内壁紧紧地绞着Curtis，他粗喘一声，紧接着T.J感到有股液体射入他的身体内。火热的内壁包裹着，像是要吸收融化一般。  
在Curtis的精液刚洒到T.J内壁上时，T.J喘息着高潮，他的挺立射出精液，落在Curtis身上。  
他全身无力地躺在床上，平息着刚刚激烈的高潮。  
Curtis抱着他，揉了揉他被枕头蹭的乱七八糟的卷发，亲吻着他的嘴角。  
当T.J终于平复下来，他睁开眼睛，凑过去，蹭着Curtis处于疲软状态的下身。感受着渐渐清晰起来的形状和轮廓，他在Curtis胸膛上写着：  
——再来一次？你刚刚太慢了。  
这个小黑羊。  
Curtis再次被他挑起来，他覆上那个自鸣得意的敏感的小家伙，刚刚那场性爱T.J不得不一直沉默，但喘息声却一点也没落下。  
Curtis将挺立再次送进那个还没完全闭合的小穴，向小家伙证明自己一点都不慢。  
T.J趴在Curtis耳边喘息，Curtis抽插得太快了，快感一波一波地要将他淹没，他无声地叫着Curtis的名字。  
混合的喘息声随着窗外的风声一起钩织着这个深夜。  
当Curtis再次带T.J到达高潮边缘时，T.J带着哭腔在他耳边喊着：“Curtis！”  
Curtis有点猝不及防，他停下动作，想判别刚刚那声哭叫的真实性。  
T.J显然也被自己突然的声音吓了一跳，Curtis挺动了一下，他发出一声绵长的呻吟。  
我又能说话了？我失语症治好了？T.J干咳两声，听到熟悉的声音后才确认了这一点。显然现在有更重要的事情去做。  
T.J拍了拍慢下来的Curtis，在他耳边像搅拌了糖稀一样喊了一声：“Curtis。”  
任谁都不能在恋人喊自己名字时保持克制，Curtis时隔一段时间后再次听到了T.J的声音，清脆却又像糖稀般甜腻的声线几乎让他立刻射出来。  
“快点儿，我的国王。”T.J催促着，“否则我就变成小黑羊了。”  
这个轻软的声音对Curtis毫无威胁性，但他还是加快了速度，漫长的夜晚终于被T.J的呻吟声填满了空白。

T.J终于不再沉默了。虽然事后他一再强调自己的痊愈与Curtis操他没有任何关系。  
但，谁在意呢。

FIN


	2. [柯TJ]Wait a minite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis/T.J

1\. 

T.J发现自己可能怀孕时正在吃那个可怜的西冷牛排，洒上酱汁而显得油腻腻的表层让他抱着马桶吐了三次，但因为细致软嫩的内里，他最终还是每次都坚持漱口回来继续吃。正在酝酿冲向厕所的第四次时他终于全部吃掉了。

这是他和Curtis结婚三年后的蜜月期。

当然他们没有度三年的蜜月，怎么可能呢！这才是第三天而已。

“别指望我会很激动，Curtis。”T.J难受地窝在沙发上嘟嘟囔囔，“你见过结婚三年后才去度蜜月的吗？”

Curtis正在翻箱倒柜地给T.J找药，听到这话顿了一下，开口想说句什么但最后什么也没说。

他并不想协助T.J回忆起当初他卸任后说要度蜜月时T.J高兴地在床上打滚的样子，以黑羊的姿态。非常强势，他的白床单都因为掉落的毛变成了白底黑纹的，潮流到不行。

T.J吃了药之后病恹恹地躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，Curtis在身边看报纸，时不时担忧地摸一摸T.J的额头看看他是不是发烧。

“我觉得就是昨晚睡太晚了。”T.J挪了挪位置，枕在Curtis肌肉线条流畅的大腿上，侧过身，舒服地叹息，“你昨晚只要管住你的老二，十分钟，不，二十分钟，我现在就不会精神不济。”

Curtis哭笑不得地揉了揉T.J柔软的卷发，T.J顺势蹭了蹭他的手心，闭着眼睛，铺开的睫毛就像盛满了温柔，随着微动的弧度倾倒在勾起的唇角上。

一个软绵绵又可爱的小黑羊，一个热烈盛放又如细水缱绻的T.J。

Curtis见过覆盖着天地的冰雪，刺鼻气味的煤油灯，温热的鲜血，凶猛的狼群以及混乱中冰凉却仍然稳固的国王座椅，他粗砺而又被迫无奈地走着每一步，就像奉若注定破荆棘斩黑夜而来的悲剧式英雄，一次次的失去与游走生死之际磨灭了他的优柔寡断。他曾经是列车事件的领袖，雪国新政权的领导者，现在他遇到了持有孤勇与热情的T.J，然后沉溺在一片温柔的海洋里。

就像失去后的重逢，又如同应属与终获。

他将所有的不忍心都留给了T.J。比如此刻他就不忍心揭露其实昨晚是T.J主动把腿缠到自己腰上的。一脸凶巴巴地让Curtis快进来。

但说了这些又能有什么额外的用处呢。无数个午后他和T.J就这样，T.J枕着他的腿打盹，他就看报纸或者看调成静音的电视。

然后一个下午就过去了。T.J醒来后就会和他一起去外面吃饭。

为什么要去外面吃呢？因为他们都不会做饭。Curtis也没有处理比起狼肉要细腻柔嫩多的牛肉的能力。勉强可以煎个火腿。今天午饭还是叫的外卖，T.J拿起刀叉时感叹说第一次吃牛排的外卖，不过还好没冷掉，否则该怎么热这个牛排又会是个值得谷歌的大问题。

有时候Curtis也会倚着沙发睡一会儿，T.J家的沙发很软，躺上去就像要卷进棉花糖漩涡里。最近T.J总是睡得很多。

比起雪国，T.J曾经所在的国家的气候要温暖宜人的多，没有忽然而至的狂风，也没有冬季暴雪和漫长得看起来都快要凝成一片新的陆地的结冰期。Curtis刚刚来到这里时感觉有点手足无措，格格不入感就像当初T.J皱眉苦脸地将硬面包块泡进汤里。这里一切都看起来是柔软的，他第一次如此彻底地领略T.J成长的国家，排除了任何恼人的例如外交因素的外力，一个放松的、全心投入的度假。

原来T.J的家乡是这个样子的。充斥着现代化的都市，破过高楼玻璃窗反射下来的阳光，道路旁会落叶的绿荫，轻柔的风，夜间的灯海，不绝的汽车喇叭声。生活节奏看起来很快，比如清晨上班时行色匆匆的人群和面前总是有人看着手表买咖啡的早餐推车。但有时候又很慢，此刻一个午觉，时光就像粘连成了融化的糖稀，裹着指针不情不愿地走动。一个复杂而又光怪陆离的社会。

T.J像是在做梦，睡着的时候一直皱着眉头。睁开眼时也是一脸茫然。

“怎么了？”Curtis看着T.J爬起来，坐在沙发上欲言又止，他动了动自己有点酸麻的腿，揉了揉T.J的头发。

T.J皱着眉思考了一会儿，凑过去用力亲了一口Curtis，错过浓密的胡髭稳稳地贴在Curtis的唇上。

“你说……我只是假设，”T.J无辜地摊手，“我是不是怀孕了？”

“……”Curtis一时也不知道该说什么，他抽了抽嘴角，还好这点细微的动作被胡髭遮掩了T.J看不到，他甚至都想让T.J再睡一觉。

“我说着玩的。”T.J自我否定，他翻了个白眼，“怎么可能呢？如果真这样的话那我可从这个国家一路火到了雪国。我受够了头版头条。报纸从来没报道过我什么好事儿。”

“怀孕是件坏事？”Curtis问。

T.J听出Curtis语调中的怀疑和不满，他连忙摆手解释：“不，当然不，我不是说和你有个孩子是坏事……我的意思是，一个男人，怀孕，懂吗？真是什么离奇的事情都会发生在我身上……怀孕本身其实……算了。”T.J越解释越乱，他只好放弃这个话题，举起手，“我们去逛商场吧，现在不是很想吃东西。”

2\. 

Curtis推着购物车，在T.J身边一列一列逛着商场的货架。

T.J总是对很多事情充满了好奇，他非得买一堆水果说要回去做沙拉吃。但Curtis敢用雪国的税收保证，这个家伙绝对回去懒懒地坐在地毯上啃洗了后的苹果，连皮都不想削。

“我觉得香蕉是个非常伟大的水果。”T.J有次一本正经地对他说。

Curtis正在看一个脱口秀，低笑点的段子让他有点摸不着头脑，听到T.J的感叹，他问：“为什么？”

“因为香蕉可以直接剥开吃，都没必要洗。”T.J解释，并且作出夸张的动作，“啊，向香蕉致敬。”

每当路过一排排摆放着酒的货架时T.J总是特别兴奋。他跟Curtis滔滔不绝地介绍这些对于Curtis来说仿佛没有酒精含量的酒。然后讲各种酒品的调配。

Curtis从来不打断，他喜欢这个时候的T.J，看起来充满了朝气，像是个家境优渥的贵族子弟，光芒四射。如同在Curtis心里掺杂着蜂蜜的火焰，温暖不伤人，炙烤后的灰烬是一层厚厚的糖霜。

“我外婆非常喜欢喝酒。”T.J拿下一瓶酒端详了一下，然后放了回去，继续说，“我小时候有时会和她一起偷偷地喝酒，当然是我要求的。然后让Doug帮我守住秘密。后来戒酒也非常痛苦……嗯你知道。”T.J撇撇嘴。

Curtis看着T.J一瓶瓶的拿起来又不屑地放下，购物车里现在只有那堆水果。

“等明天我们去了海滩，我们就到我的那家夜店里看看。”T.J好像突然想起什么一样拍了下脑袋，“你还没去过那家夜店是吗？离海滩不是很远。”

“我知道那家店。”Curtis看着T.J终于把两瓶果酒放到了购物车里，然后牵住他的手，Curtis略粗糙的指腹蹭着T.J的，“你给我看过照片。”

“照片和实际是不一样的。实际上那里真是……精彩绝伦。”T.J兴致高昂地说，“我觉得你可能不太喜欢西柚和蔓越莓，所以你可以尝一下那里的紫色阴霾，伏特加和力娇酒配合起来令人惊叹。”

在零食区，T.J难得地没纠结到底买哪种口味的大包玉米片，而是漠然地走了过去，在快走到尽头时Curtis忍不住停下来拉了他一把。

“……不买东西吗？”Curtis有点意外地问。

“不想吃。”T.J又回头扫了一眼货架，那花花绿绿的包装现在在他眼里已经没有任何吸引力，他随手从旁边的架子上拿了两袋苹果脆片。

“这个很酸。”Curtis提醒他。

“或许能改善我的胃口。”T.J看着购物车里的苹果脆片，也有点奇怪为什么自己突然对这个感兴趣起来，他上次吃了一次之后对Curtis认真地说这个变成液体就是苹果醋。

一次商场购物就以满袋水果和突兀的苹果脆片结束了。Curtis还多了个帽子。他一直强调说自己不需要棒球帽。但T.J认真地说你当然需要，作为一个男人你不能只有毛线帽。

3\. 

人们都说Curtis Everett最不喜欢妥协。

“不行。”Curtis难得对T.J说了“不”，他托着购物纸袋，一边为了不会掉出东西来而努力保持平衡，一边把T.J从窗口扯过来，“你已经吃了三个酸奶冰淇淋了。”

“可这一个会浇柠檬汁。”T.J的袖子被Curtis拽着，他眨眨眼，商量。

“你已经吃了浇西柚汁、酸葡萄汁和苹果汁……”Curtis一一列举着。

“而且天很热。”T.J打断，继续标明自己坚定的立场。

被T.J打断的Curtis怔了一下。外面确实很热，天空中的火球发出炽热的光芒，T.J仔细打理过的棕黑卷发像是承载着阳光，他热得额头上覆了一层薄汗，水分像是总会很快蒸发一样，舔舔有点干的唇，灰蓝色的眼睛如同沉淀了一片星空。

就像当初给Curtis弹钢琴的样子，手指在琴键上舞动，单调的黑白键却奏出美妙如溪流的曲子。然后他看向Curtis，钢琴上镂空烛架将跳动的烛焰连带着影子一起刻画在琴身上。钢琴上有隐隐绰绰的烛光，而T.J眼里只映着Curtis。过载的温柔。

一个注定光芒四射的美好的人，降临在Curtis的人生里，如同神祇点亮了光。

Curtis不知为什么就突然松了手。他看着T.J歪头疑惑的眼神，轻轻叹了口气，说：“去吧。”

T.J愣了一下，眯着眼睛像是怀疑这句话的真实性，过了一会儿，他笑了，让Curtis在路边树荫下等着他。

当Curtis再次看到T.J时，对方手里端着一盒酸奶冰淇淋，上面淋了柠檬汁，金黄色的果汁顺着冰淇淋的边缘流淌下来，上面还覆着一些水果。

Curtis还没说话，T.J就把两颗蓝莓喂到Curtis的嘴里，清甜的汁液配着柠檬汁略酸的口感驱赶了不少夏日的炎热。

“我记得你喜欢吃这个。”T.J舀了一小勺冰淇淋，咽下去后，舌尖在唇边舔了一圈。

Curtis确实对蓝莓有点偏爱。

他们沿着人行道边走边聊，从Douglas小时候钓鱼摔进河里到Maria竟然穿了平底鞋，大多数时候都是T.J在说，Curtis在听。阳光透过枝叶的罅隙懒懒散散地洒在人行道上，就像随着气流旋转升高的棉花糖，将他们的影子拉得很长。

一个简单的下午，T.J吃到了第四个冰淇淋。

人们都说Curtis Everett最不喜欢妥协。 

可见这不总是正确的。

4.

T.J有时候会玩得很开。

比如在海边踩着细沙，把Curtis拽倒在沙滩上，然后总是反应迅速的Curtis就顺手一拉T.J，把来不及跳开的他一起拉下来，摔在自己的身上。

涨上的浪水轻柔地抚过他们，海水特有的咸湿和清凉。

“你有没有觉得这个沙滩在移动？”T.J推了推身下躺着的Curtis，对方难得被T.J劝说着换上了泳裤，在沙滩上支起遮阳伞时流畅优美且强健的肌肉曲线引来不少姑娘的青睐，甚至还有几个小伙子的口哨声，T.J有点不满地说，“你刚刚很受欢迎。”

“可我手上戴着只有我们才有的戒指。”Curtis任由T.J直起身坐在他身上，伸手拉着T.J的手腕，左手无名指上的戒指像是被热辣的阳光镀上了光泽。

T.J撇嘴想了一会儿，垂睫看他的样子就像勉强同意他的说法，然后手下滑，与Curtis的紧紧相握，经常拿枪而磨出的茧蹭着T.J的掌心，T.J附身，将两人的手陷入柔细的沙子里。

然后他们接吻。在海边，伴随着海水的层层汩动声，咸湿的空气，还有那看起来总也不会熄灭的太阳。

就像他们在一起后普通的某一天。

T.J玩得很开当然也不止体现在海滩边的亲吻。

他带着Curtis去了那家夜店。

脸上是骄傲自豪的神情。

“今年的夜店之星在我这儿点亮。”T.J到吧台里，与调酒师打了招呼后，熟稔地从身后酒柜上拿出几瓶酒，将伏特加基酒倒进高脚杯里，“意思就是今年的我这儿人气很高。”

Curtis经常会听到T.J谈起他经营的夜店，从地理位置的选择到经营方式和理念。他知道T.J研究了很久，也认真准备了很久，放弃的方案已经堆成了厚厚一叠。

“你很优秀，T.J。”Curtis喝了一口T.J递给他的紫色阴霾，基酒的辛辣混合浓郁水果味的力娇酒顺着喉间滑下，他说，“你应得这一切。”

T.J眨了一下眼睛，眼底亮晶晶的，在夜店里迷离变幻的灯光下如同起了一层水雾。

你很优秀，你应得这一切。

“谢谢。”T.J转了转婚戒，轻声说。

Curtis不太适应这种地方。时不时会有人过来搭讪，混杂的香水味就像把他放进一个密闭的蒸笼里，聒噪的音乐和舞动的人群，还有时不时会碰到的酒杯，有些刻意或无意地撩拨，比如此时——

Curtis觉得自己的大腿被人摸了一下，然后又摸了一下。T.J说要去见几位朋友，等会儿回来找他。Curtis沉住气在吧台的高脚凳上坐着，旁边有一对情侣（或者不是但谁又知道呢）正在调情，调酒师手里熟练的动作，酒瓶相碰的声响都让他有点难以招架。

到底谁在摸我大腿。

Curtis皱着眉扫视了一下周围，有几个路过的人被Curtis突如其来的凌厉眼光吓了一跳，踌躇着换了条路绕过了吧台。

刚转回视线，就感到口袋里被塞了个什么。他摸出来一张名片。

Thomas Hammond。

“怎么样？”T.J端着酒杯，勾住他的肩膀，“能问你要一下电话号码吗？”

Curtis摩挲了一下那个质感不错的名片，将他放回口袋里，挑眉，学着Maria曾经对T.J的话，说：“你搭讪的技巧糟透了。”

“我都四年多没和别人搭讪了！”T.J气鼓鼓地坐在一旁，他应该是喝了酒，双颊染上了红晕，他伸出手跟Curtis算着，“婚后三年，婚前一年多，老天，我上一次搭讪的对象还是你，你当时还把枪指在我的头上。”

说罢，T.J就比了个手枪的姿势，将指尖戳在Curtis心口处，然后“砰”。

“一枪致命。”T.J勾起唇角，装作吹枪口一样吹了吹指尖。

5\. 

T.J拿着报告单确定自己怀孕时正值他总是晨吐的第五天，而且越来越不想吃东西，每天总喜欢变成小黑羊，像一团小毛球一样缩在Curtis身边睡觉。

Curtis坚持让他去看医生，T.J拗不过他，只好联系了他家的私人医生。

然后他拿着报告单，坐在椅子上一脸茫然，上面明明确确的结论——T.J怀孕了。

而且都他妈七周了。

医生看起来非常平静，他对T.J嘱咐：“回去多看看相关知识，过几周再来一次，做NT检查。”然后看着T.J一脸崩溃的样子，安抚着说，“这与那个……你知道的，也有关系，当你变成羊时，身体结构也当然异于常人。不过我目前还不确定这次怀孕是否和普通的孕期一样，但初步检查是差不多的。”

“那变成那只黑羊的时候呢？”T.J追问，“也是怀孕体征吗？”

“当然，不过到孕态明显时就不建议变成黑羊了，会影响健康，所以请注意生活调节。”医生推推眼镜，“我建议还是通知Ham……抱歉，Barrish夫人。”

“不要。”T.J摆摆手，“就让我先独自承担这件事情吧，求你。”

然后他迟迟不肯出门。他与门外等候的Curtis只有一墙之隔……或许一门之隔，但他就是不想出去。

就算出去了，他该怎么解释这个事情？

嘿Curtis你猜怎么着，我被你操了之后怀上了你的孩子。

或者，你见过最离奇的事情是什么？估计都没有我将要告诉你的事情离奇。

他脑子很乱，就像扔进了一个解不开的绳结，然后他拿出手机，给远在雪国的Maria打了电话。

“……你说什么？”Maria不可思议地问，“Curtis知道了吗？”

“他不知道。”T.J叹了口气，“我不知道该怎么跟他说……你明白吗？”

听到前面那句话Maria还没来得及损Curtis几句，就因紧跟着的下一句而放下了心，她好像在翻看着什么东西，纸张翻过时的声音传到T.J的耳朵里，她说：“去告诉他吧，他见过的、能承受的永远比你想象的多。”

在T.J挂断电话的时候，Maria还贴心地说我会帮你通知雪国民众的。

“不客气。”Maria笑着按下了结束通话。

T.J捏紧报告单，手放在门把手上犹豫了一下，深呼吸，走了出去。

Curtis看到他连忙走过来，他看起来非常担忧，尤其是看到T.J满脸严肃与紧张。

“怎么样？”Curtis扶住他的肩膀，问。

“……”T.J沉默地把报告单拍到Curtis身上。

Curtis打开报告单，一字一句地看下来，然后看向T.J时满脸的惊讶。

“你是不是觉得我就像个怪物。”T.J倚着墙，低下头，“什么奇怪的事情都会发生在我身上……我以为会变成羊已经是极限了……”

“不，怎么会？看着我。”Curtis将报告单仔细地叠起来，望着T.J有点躲闪的眼睛，说，“这并不奇怪，T.J，这是奇迹。”他走上前轻轻用抱住T.J，在他耳边说，“就像我之前的国王虔诚地跪在神殿里一样……不过神没有垂青他，而你眷顾了我。”

T.J一直悬着的心终于在Curtis的温暖里落回原地。相拥的热意从心里泛到眼底，水汽凝聚成滴，落在Curtis的肩上。

“你该刮刮胡子了。”T.J闷闷地说，语调里还带着细微的哽咽，“好痒。”

而雪国在Maria的帮助下，上至新一任国王下至还在耕地的农夫都知道了他们的前任国王的王后将有一个孩子，这一切传达得如此迅疾，在Curtis打开报告单之前就已经举国皆知了。

于是T.J怀孕，Curtis是雪国里最后一个知道的。

6.

Curtis其实不太会做饭。他厨艺的巅峰也就是战争期间，在营地里生火煮东西，沸水里翻滚着野菜，或者埋在雪地里冻得硬邦邦的肉，再加点盐巴。

可现在Curtis并不想让T.J出去吃些乱七八糟的东西。

Curtis做饭时T.J就在厨房门边担忧地看着，Curtis所要做的一切都是现从网络上查到的。而且这些厨具，使用得相当不熟练……除了刀。

T.J一开始打算给Curtis买个围裙，但被对方严词拒绝了。

“说真的……”T.J看着Curtis搅拌着锅里的蘑菇汤，提议，“要不我们还是请人做饭吧？”

“我能行。”Curtis严肃地说。

于是每一次T.J都会一脸欲言又止地盯着桌子上那些菜肴。

“告诉我，这是蔬菜吗？”T.J拨了一下看起来色彩奇异的东西，问。

“是。”Curtis解释，“好像有点过了。”

是太过了。

不过味道也还算差强人意。T.J虽然这么想，但还是吃了几口后就放弃了这盘看起来与水煮青菜只有颜色不同的食物。

7\. 

他们最终还是请了一位厨师做饭和进行营养搭配。这拯救了几天下来T.J因为Curtis的厨艺而江河日下的食欲。

8\. 

T.J有时候晚上睡觉时会很难受。翻来覆去地睡不着，到最后动都不想动。

Curtis总是在他第一次翻身时醒过来，跟他说话转移注意力，手安抚着揉他难受的地方。有时候什么都不说，呼吸伴随着夜晚的沉默。

然后等一段时间，紧皱眉头抿着唇的T.J慢慢放松下来时，他低声问：“还难受吗？”

T.J已经有了一点困意，听到这句话点点头，挨到Curtis怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，呼吸洒在胸膛上。Curtis的手臂有力地抱着他，心跳渐渐相合，胡髭抵着T.J柔软的头发。

T.J总在迷迷糊糊即将入睡的时候想着Curtis，他怎么有幸能遇到Curtis，在他无比糟糕的人生里。

温柔且强势，果断又稳重。

有家人，有苦心经营的夜店，有Curtis Everett，这是他曾经幻想的、现在拥有的最好的人生了。

清晨时T.J还是会因犯恶心而呕吐，披着毯子跑到卫生间里。天还蒙蒙亮，Curtis也会随着起床，去卫生间里照顾头晕乏力的T.J。据医生所说，T.J的孕期反应要比正常怀孕要稍微严重一点，因为体内排斥期会比较漫长且剧烈。

时间久了T.J就不太好意思让Curtis跑前跑后地照顾自己了。于是晚上难受时他强忍着不动，保持一个姿势等待这段时间过去。每一秒都让他恨不得蜷缩起来。

T.J认为这样不会打扰Curtis，起码会给他一个没有被吵醒的安稳的睡眠。

然而当T.J紧闭眼睛，艰难地捱过这段时间时，他感到身后的Curtis把手搭在他的腰上，将他带到怀里，然后手覆上他紧握的拳，慢慢地变成十指相扣。

“别忍着。”Curtis说。

最近脾气很坏的Thomas Hammond Everett先生翻了个白眼，小声嘟囔：“我才没忍呢。”

既然这样，那以后就不忍了吧。

9.

Curtis真的再也没允许他吃那么多酸奶冰淇淋。

他现在几乎天天拉着T.J出去散步，T.J也添置了几件宽松的大衣来掩盖他愈发明显的隆起的小腹。夏季过后是初秋，早晚温度都比较低，他们一般会下午出去，在公园的长椅上晒太阳，看广场上的定时喷泉。

有时候T.J会嫌累不想出去，然后Curtis就和他在家读书。好难得啊，但最后还是T.J先睡着。那些书的来源各异，有Curtis自己买的，有他们两个一起选的，也有Elaine和Douglas赠送的。T.J还是把这件事告诉了Elaine，家人们过来探望了几次之后，被T.J要求给一点私人空间。

虽然来源各异，但书的内容却大致相同。都是孕期知识相关。

T.J不信这一套，他只觉得怎么舒服怎么来是最优选择，但Curtis并不这么觉得。他认真的样子T.J觉得他都要做笔记了。

“雪国怀孕也这么麻烦吗？”T.J戳戳Curtis，问。

“并不。”Curtis将书翻过下一页，回答，“所以我对这些知识感到很新奇。”

T.J哀叹一声，仰面躺在床上，他侧身拿过放在床头柜上的照片，上面有点模糊，但隐约看出来了婴儿形状。

“你猜，是男孩还是女孩呢？”T.J问。上面的显像因为T.J身体构造而分辨不出婴儿性别，“说说看，你希望是男孩还是女孩？”

“我都很喜欢。”Curtis回答，他顿了一下，指着书上的一行文字，“上面说多吃些动物性食物……你想吃牛排还是鱼块？”

“黑椒牛柳吧谢谢。”T.J将枕头蒙在脸上。

10.

沙拉也成了一个必不可少的东西。

T.J现在盯着满满的蔬菜沙拉和水果沙拉就犯愁。

但他还不得不吃下去。这不仅是因为对他的身体好。

而且这是Curtis在厨房里能做出的最棒的东西了。

放在冰箱里拿出来的话效果会更好。但Curtis不让。

于是T.J打算在某一天烧掉那几本孕期相关的书。虽然到最后，这个伟大的计划也只停留在“打算”的阶段。

11\. 

因为这件突如其来的事情他们连做爱都小心翼翼了起来。

“你还记得我们是在蜜月期吗？”T.J委委屈屈地问。如果不是这个令他们措手不及的事情发生，估计他们现在将会度过一个非常、非常、非常美妙的蜜月。

Curtis问：“你可以吗？”

“随时随地。”T.J眼睛都亮了。一个没有性生活的蜜月期，简直就像可乐里没有加冰块。

为了方便和安全，T.J坐在了Curtis身上，对方扶着他的腰，缓慢地、谨慎地进去。

“其实你可以快一点的。”T.J碍于隆起的腹部没办法像往常一样俯身交换一个深吻，Curtis抬身吻住他。

全部进入时T.J发出一声急促的喘息。

一个装满温柔的过程，每一动作都极尽了缱绻。

“我在认识你时……你好像还没那么慢过。”T.J喘息着，迎接Curtis的撞击，手紧紧抓住床单，生理性泪水掉落在Curtis身上，与汗水交融，他断断续续地组织语言，“不会出事的，真的。”

所以有时候的夜晚也并不沉默。

12.

当T.J终于熬到孕期的后期时，一切显得都顺其自然了起来。

“厉害到不行。两个人出去度蜜月，结果带了个孩子回来。”Maria在电话里调侃，“我希望是个姑娘，这样我就能跟她分享我的衣服和鞋了。”

“谢谢。”T.J敷衍地回答。

“帮我跟她说声我爱你。”Maria轻快地说，“我都已经迫不及待见那位小公主了。”

“说不定是小王子。”T.J摸了摸自己已经非常明显了的腹部。

“哦好吧，我也可以接受。不过我才不想教他用枪之类的东西呢。”Maria回答。

挂断电话后，T.J对隆起的腹部轻声说：“小家伙，你的Maria阿姨说爱你。”

13\. 

T.J刚开始很喜欢跟肚子里还未出世的小家伙说话，有时小家伙动一动就会兴奋得不得了。可自从晚上经常被肚子里乱动的小家伙吵醒后，他就对这个事情淡然了。

Curtis总是会错过小家伙动的时候。

“你想跟他说话吗？”T.J问，拉着Curtis的手覆在隆起的肚子上。

Curtis有点迟疑，在T.J的手松开后也只是虚虚地盖在肚子上，不敢轻易地移动。

“跟他说句话，快。”T.J轻声催促。

说些什么呢？Curtis想说的话太多了，以至于真正面对的时候反而沉默寡言起来。他小心翼翼地轻抚着T.J的肚子，然后轻轻靠上去，静下来听里面的动静。可里面一直都是平静的。

但这像是与里面的婴儿有一种连接的新奇感让他升起一种别样的感受……幸福？幸福。

他犹豫了好久，像是这一生所有的迟疑和踌躇都在这一刻消耗殆尽，等到T.J都快要睡着了，他才开口说：“嗨。”声音都有点哑。

T.J睁开眼睛，听他下一句准备说什么。跟孩子聊天？讲讲出生后的计划？阐明自己有多么爱这个孩子？这个在自己肚子里，突如其来而又像是命中注定的惊喜。

他等待着。又怕会有点失望。但把关注点放在孩子身上总是合情理的。只是……总是有点失落。

Curtis没察觉到T.J，他继续说：“我是Curtis，你出生后我们就能见到了。”

果然。T.J想。

“所以请乖一点。”Curtis说，“别让他太累，希望你能多照顾一下我爱的人。”

T.J愣了好久才确认自己没有听错，Curtis口中的那个“他”，那个“我爱的人”，正是自己。

“哪有向还没出生的baby提要求的啊。”T.J笑了，勾起的唇角尽是温情，“刚刚他没动静，估计是你太凶了把他吓到了，所以赶紧刮掉胡子吧，蹭得我肚子好痒。”

一直没能遇到小家伙动的Curtis有一点点沮丧。

深夜的时候，T.J突然叫醒Curtis。

“来了。”T.J眨着眼睛，一脸困意。

“什么？”Curtis疑惑地问。

T.J直接把Curtis的手拉到自己的肚子上，里面小家伙好像在踢腿，隔着肚子能感受到里面轻微的动静。

“他动了。”Curtis陈述。

“他动了。”T.J重复。

于是成为爸爸的Curtis Everett，终于在这一天的深夜里真真切切感受到了孩子的存在。

14.

在做产前最后检查，去拿结果的时候，T.J拿着检查结果一脸正经地问Curtis：“你期望是男孩还是女孩？”

“这真的不重要，T.J。”Curtis再次说明。

“希望如此吧。”T.J耸耸肩，由于肚子越来越突出，他不得不再买加大码的大衣，以致于现在大衣就像毯子一样松松垮垮地披在身上，他扬了扬检查结果，纸张哗啦啦作响，“因为，居然他妈的是两个。”

“……两个？”Curtis接过纸张，还有最后的拍片结果。

这都要预产了，才知道，原来肚子里是两个宝宝，一男一女。

……这简直……天啊。

“棒极了，”T.J已经没力气翻白眼了，“我们纠结了那么多天起的男名和女名，都能用上了，还有Maria买的粉红色婴儿车和那些小洋装……老天。”

15\. 

他们有时候会回忆起当初T.J是小黑羊时的情景。

卷曲且柔软的毛，富有肉感，垂下的耳朵，缩起来就是一个黑色的毛团，连叫声都柔柔的。

在雪国时小黑羊卧在Curtis腿上取暖，头埋在他厚厚的衣服里。Curtis去哪儿他都跟着。

有时候醒来时Curtis会发现怀里空落落的，掀开被子，原来T.J在的地方只有就像黑色的抱枕的一团。碰一碰会抖一下，然后舒展开身体，圆圆的大眼睛就盯着Curtis，欢快地叫一声。

16.

“你可以把我掉的羊毛收集起来，织一个纯羊毛的帽子。”T.J提议，“只不过又是黑色的。”

这当然遭到了否决。

17\. 

孩子出生的那天不止Curtis，T.J的家人也全都赶到了，一群人紧张地等在手术室门口，Elaine漏掉了三个来自政要部门的电话，而Douglas则直接关掉了手机。

T.J睡了很久，他只听到了孩子的哭声。

醒来时已经很晚了，T.J睁开眼睛，余痛让他倒吸一口冷气，转眼看到了在身旁的Curtis。

“嘿。”T.J轻轻捏了捏Curtis紧握着他的手。

Curtis几乎是立刻就醒了过来，他看到T.J，着急地问：“怎么样，还疼吗？”

“我很好。你知道的，过一会儿就不疼了。”T.J撇撇嘴，回答，然后问，“那两个小家伙呢？”

“他们也很好。”Curtis亲吻了一下他的额头。

这就足够了。

18.

T.J和Curtis在这个国家度过了无限延长的蜜月，手忙脚乱的蜜月。

孩子们经常会哭，甚至在半夜。他们不得不爬起来，一个去冲泡奶粉，一个去哄放声大哭的孩子。

当一个哭的时候会带着另一个哭，这简直是世界末日。

T.J尝了尝冲泡的奶粉的温度，然后回到婴儿床那里，Curtis正在手足无措地面对着两个孩子，他抱着一个，另一个还在哭。

“以后你去冲奶粉吧。”T.J无奈地说。

Curtis有时候从外面买东西回来，会看到T.J逗着孩子们玩，一大两小都笑得前仰后合。T.J眼角的笑纹都溢满了温和。

而T.J呢，有时候从那家夜店回来后发现Curtis好不容易把孩子们哄睡，然后自己靠着婴儿床睡着的样子。T.J放轻脚步，走过去，和恍然醒来的Curtis交换一个温柔的深吻。

在很久以前，他们都不曾明白什么叫做生活。Curtis有着阴暗的过去，还有拼力争取的权力，而T.J嗑药自杀，游走于各个夜店，生活无比糟糕但却无力挽回。

现在他们好像突然明白了，这大概就是生活。并不糟糕，但也不过度的优越。

19\. 

Curtis先带着两个孩子返回了雪国，因为那里有一点小事需要处理。而T.J则要与家人再多呆一会儿，顺便对那个夜店做一下工作布置。

Maria惊叹于Curtis能独自一人带回两个孩子的能力，热情洋溢地跟他介绍了自己筹备的婴儿房。于是两个小家伙有了一个舒服的临时卧室。

T.J还有好几天才能回来，Maria让Curtis从网络上与T.J开启视频通话。

“你应该学学这个，Curtis。”Maria说，“用鸽子的时代已经过去了。”

于是Curtis就在这段时间里学了一下如何用视频通话。

T.J对他送上了来自远方的鼓励与支持，并且总是和他通话到很晚。孩子们总是吸手指，这让Curtis有点烦恼。

“我爱你们。”T.J总在视频要结束时说，然后在两个睡着的小家伙被抱到婴儿房时，问，“Curtis，还想听钢琴曲吗？”

音质透过层层传递，有点折损。但Curtis只是看着T.J弹钢琴的样子，就十分满足了。

他想起许多年前，T.J对他说，如果有钢琴的话，我可以弹给你听。

我确实不喜欢弹琴，但我喜欢你啊。

那是Curtis第一次沉下心听钢琴曲。流畅的乐曲在雪国的夜晚里温柔成了一片海洋。

如同烈酒徜徉在糖霜的温柔之乡。

20\. 

有一天，在Curtis要结束这个视频对话时，T.J欲言又止地喊住了他。

“等一等，Curtis。”他说。

Curtis问：“还有什么事吗？”

T.J犹豫了一下，说：“没有了。”

当T.J回到雪国，他们的生活回到了正轨。

Curtis已经学会了做简单的早餐，他比T.J醒来得要早，准备下床去做早餐。T.J迷迷糊糊地醒来，揉揉眼睛，拉住Curtis。

“等一等，Curtis。”T.J揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发。

Curtis停下来，重新坐回床上，等着T.J从困意中醒过来。

“Curtis。”T.J凑过去吻了他一下，又钻回了被子里，那句话留在了被子外面，“我好喜欢你啊。”

Curtis摸了摸他的头发，笑意隐藏在了胡髭下面。

这只不过是他们最普通的一天。

好喜欢你啊。Curtis。

我也是。

-FIN


	3. [柯TJ]Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis/T.J

Curtis是半夜惊醒的。他首先听到了一声细微的抽泣，然后声音慢慢放大变成响亮的哭声。就在同一间卧室的婴儿床里。

身边的T.J明显也被吵醒了，他揉揉眼睛，疲惫地推了推Curtis，声音因为困倦而有点低哑：“去看看。”

Curtis想摸一摸T.J的手让他继续睡。没想到T.J以为Curtis没醒，又推了一把。这次力气有点大，估计是加上了不少的起床气，Curtis本来准备坐起来的动作硬生生被打断，然后没掌握好平衡硬是被推下了床。

一声闷响，T.J眯着眼睛看着带被子被推下床的Curtis，头发乱糟糟的，Curtis坐在地上，在还没开灯而有点黑暗的卧室里回望着一脸不清醒的T.J，透过薄窗帘的轻柔月光缠绕上T.J，明暗分明。

Curtis看着坐在床上发呆的T.J，拽了拽被子，T.J习惯性地往回扯，结果在毫无目的地争夺那床被子的过程中被Curtis连人带被子一起拽了下来。现在毛绒绒的地毯上是他们两个人了。T.J压在Curtis身上，还有柔软的被子，整个场面混乱不堪，他们挣扎了好久才从纠缠着的被子里出来。

“抱歉。”T.J清醒了，他瞥了一眼凌乱的床上，再看看自己身下的Curtis，慢慢爬起来，坐在Curtis的腿上，伸手摸了把Curtis的腹肌。孩子们还在哭，他鼓着脸扒了把头发，俯下身亲了Curtis一口，然后裹着被子翻身趴在地毯上，“你去看看。”

Curtis站起来，将T.J用被子裹成一团，放到床上，T.J累得要命，刚刚难得清醒一次，沾上软软的枕头又开始犯困，但他还不得不半支起身，等待Curtis告知那两个半夜也不肯安静睡觉的小家伙到底怎么了。

婴儿床是Douglas选给他们的，淡蓝色配着星星的花纹。当初T.J收下这个礼物时嫌弃了好久。

“虽然我很感谢你，Doug。”T.J看着婴儿床被组接完毕，一言难尽的表情，“可这简直太不酷了。我不能让我的孩子们睡在这么……这么古板配色的床里。”

“他们不会在意这些的。”Douglas摊手，“而且别想在上面装饰铆钉。”

Curtis抱起一个正在哭闹的孩子，检查了一下发现并没有尿床。应该只是饿了。另一个孩子看到身边的被抱走了，哭得更厉害。

“他们饿了。”Curtis无奈地对T.J说。

T.J起身，睡眼惺忪地走到婴儿床面前，推了推Curtis，说：“去冲奶粉。”

他们今天都很忙，Curtis收到了来自雪国的来电，关于王位更替还有一点事情需要处理和交接，T.J则是下了决心去扩建那个夜店，一大早就赶过去商量工程计划。两个孩子今天也非常不乖……简直是世界末日地球爆炸海水泛滥。

Elaine曾经提议要给他们找个保姆，或者将孩子交由家人来帮忙照看，但T.J和Curtis都认为没有到达那一步，自己完全应付得来。不过当时他们都还没有被折腾到焦头烂额。

两位新爸爸总是无法做到完全地得心应手。

T.J抱着一个，哄着另一个，过一会儿再交换过来。这两个孩子对T.J特别的亲昵和喜爱，在T.J的柔声下哭声渐渐小了，怀里抱着的伸出手指去拉扯T.J的头发。卷发勾在手指上时，咯咯笑了起来。

Curtis则在厨房里匆忙地冲泡奶粉。将奶粉均匀倒在两个奶瓶里，然后用热水冲泡，再加水降温。奶粉被泡开时浓郁的奶香味弥漫开来，Curtis一开始不太会冲泡这东西，皱眉紧盯奶瓶上的刻度，生怕加错了量导致一场无可挽回的失败。现在当然也很紧张，但起码能从容地尝一尝奶粉的温度了。

“试了。”Curtis在把一个奶瓶递给抬眼看他仿佛在问有没有试温度的T.J时，说。

他们一人负责一个孩子，小家伙还是勾着T.J的头发不松手，T.J不得不尽力弯腰贴近小家伙才不致于让他把头发扯下来。奶瓶靠近时两个孩子迫不及待地吸吮起来，而两位父亲则拿着浸水后有点温热的小毛巾给孩子们擦拭脸上存留的泪痕。

T.J没办法哺乳。这个词听起来就足够违和。不过有段时间T.J身上会有一种奶香味，淡淡的，就像牛奶被水冲淡，从身体里散发出的温和的香气。

Curtis喜欢抱着他，从曾经到现在都一样。一天劳累下来，床就仿佛成了一个温暖的港湾，一个卸下重担和责任的轻松之地。孩子们陷入沉睡时他们也终于解脱一般躺在床上，T.J平躺着玩手机，然后Curtis把手机从T.J手里拿走催他睡觉。

T.J的twitter才刚刷了一半，一条新状态他还没看完，连忙去抢Curtis手里的手机。Curtis翻身把手机放在床头柜上，然后顺势一把抱住了T.J。在怀抱里T.J也慢慢安静下来，两个人呼吸交错，像是一起融入到深沉的夜色里。

T.J身上微微散发出的奶香味让Curtis忍不住埋在T.J脖颈里深呼吸，淡香的气味更胜过那种婴儿用的沐浴露。就像血液换成了牛奶，涌动着甜腻和充满温情的喜爱。

你一定是牛奶做的。心脏和脉搏的每一次跳动都是牛奶的满溢。而我想品尝你，就像孩子们紧抱着奶瓶不放，从你的额头到眼尾的细纹，到你的唇上，品尝那香醇的气息，勾起的嘴角是玻璃杯的弧度，看着我的眼睛是久违的淳郁。

试过令人醺醉的烈酒，拼命存活的战场，突如其来的狂风大雪，打湿皮靴的骤雨，却只有T.J身上的味道才能让经历过一切的Curtis有种心和骨一起融化的感觉。

医生说这是正常现象，对T.J而言。等孩子们过了哺乳期就会有所缓解。但这也不是一个坏事，不是吗？

“这算不算什么……”T.J手搭在Curtis背上，柔软的卷发蹭着Curtis，他想了想，说，“算不算‘母爱’泛滥？”

“所以那两个小家伙那么喜欢缠着你。”Curtis吻了一下他的发顶，说。

T.J眨眨眼，往后退了退，看着Curtis，笑得意味深长：“你嫉妒？”

“不，我是说，”Curtis换上一副严肃的表情，他无视了T.J拨弄他胡髭的手指，“他们缠着你，你缠着我，这很平等。”

“并没有。”T.J翻了个白眼，“而且现在分明是你缠着我。”

Curtis也不反驳，他只不过睡觉时身体力行，将T.J抱的更紧了些。

孩子们喝完奶后，T.J将奶瓶递给Curtis，然后擦去孩子嘴边的奶渍。小家伙们已经安静下来了，也有了一点困意。

“回去睡吧。”Curtis拿着奶瓶，准备等会儿去冲洗一下，他对T.J说，“应该差不多了。”

“等他们睡了再去。”T.J将一个椅子轻轻拉到身边，将其中一个总是乱动不肯好好睡觉的小家伙抱在怀里哄着，哼唱着摇篮曲。T.J花了好长时间去学这些歌。他压低声音后听起来温软极了，就像灌满了蜜糖的湖，风卷过时树林发出带着甜味的回响。

Curtis去厨房冲洗奶瓶，然后把刚刚洒出来的奶粉擦干净，把袋子重新放回柜子里。忙完这一切回到卧室时，T.J已经睡着了。还有抱着的和躺在婴儿床里的孩子。

Curtis无奈地把他怀里的孩子抱走，放回婴儿床里。小家伙感受到被移动，脸皱起来，直到被Curtis放回婴儿床里，才重新放心地睡着。

搞定小的，现在他需要去负责大的了。睡着的T.J很安静，窝在椅子里，眼睫形成一小片阴影，因为没睡好头发都来不及整理，棕褐色的发丝蓬松又柔软。身后是薄窗帘，光线斜斜的从椅子上覆盖住T.J，就像盖了一层被子。Curtis不想吵醒他，一手拉住他的手臂，一手勾住他的腿弯。在雪国时这种抱法已经练习了无数遍了，当初还是T.J教给Curtis要这么抱人才舒服。

Curtis靠近时T.J皱了皱眉，直到被抱起来才睁开眼睛，他的蓝眼睛里盛满了海水，眼睫的颤动带起层层海浪，他回头看了看婴儿床，又看了看Curtis。

“我怎么睡着了？”T.J低声问，嗓音都有点发哑。

“可能是唱摇篮曲时把自己也哄睡了。”Curtis将T.J放回床上，看着他滚了一圈将被子裹在身上，也跟着躺在一边。

T.J在困意中艰难地思考了一下，觉得还真有这个可能性，于是将自己埋在被子里，感叹：“真是太丢人了，答应我别说出去，伙计。”

Curtis眼神柔和，这和他以前表现出来的领袖感有点相悖，但一切都还好，除了T.J也没几个人能看到他这么相悖的神情。T.J身上淡淡的奶香味就仿佛他刚刚在牛奶里浸泡过了，与沉淀的月色流淌在一起，一个巨大的、令人沉迷其中的漩涡。

T.J贴着Curtis的胸膛，耳边是Curtis的心跳。说话时会感受到因压低声音而传来的轻微震动。婴儿床那里又有点动静，小家伙们好像睡得不是很安稳，Curtis抬身看了一眼，揉了揉T.J的头发说一切正常。

就像塔钟打破寂静的沉闷且平稳的声响，一个夜晚也总是充满了缥缈与不可知。

在快要入睡时，Curtis听到T.J迷迷糊糊地说了一句：“我们应该给他俩起名字。”

Curtis一时没分清这句话是出现在梦境里还是在现实里，来得突然，尾音消失得也快，就如同被夜间暗涌带走了一样，随着海水一起沉默。

于是他将T.J往怀里带了一下，闭着眼睛，吻了一下T.J的额头，抵在T.J柔软的卷发上，低低地说：“嗯。”

起名字是个技术活，尤其是在被两个孩子搞得焦头烂额的时候起名字。在孩子出生前他们有过几个备选名字，但现在被一一排除了，以致于不得不重新开始。

“要我说，之前那几个名字就不错。”Maria打电话来的时候漫不经心地说，“只是别让Curtis做主，他的审美……唉。”

“我知道。”T.J一边逗着孩子玩，一边翻了个白眼，“他觉得他所有的审美都用来打理他的胡子了。”然后看了一眼坐在另一个沙发上的Curtis，挑了下眉，“不过打理得还不错。”

Maria在那边重重叹了口气，她听到孩子们欢快的笑声，说：“名字其实没什么大不了的，就算叫Tom和Jerry也很棒。当然我并不建议你给他们起名Tom和Jerry。”

挂断电话后，T.J问Curtis：“有收获吗？”

Curtis摇摇头，他把纸上列出的名字一个一个划去，然后顺便擦了擦孩子嘴边的口水，说：“我不太明白你喜欢的那种既不长也不短的名字是什么标准。”

“最多七个字母。”T.J耸耸肩。他手里拿着一个婴儿玩具，摇晃起来会发出铃铛响声，小家伙们开心极了，眨着大眼睛，清澈的蓝像是被雨水洗涤后的天空。

“我觉得他们挺像你的。”T.J若有所思地说，“尤其是这位哥们，你看看他不高兴的样子，和你一模一样。”

“我看起来不高兴吗？”Curtis坐到T.J身边，想摸一摸小家伙的脸，结果被他抓住了手指，软软的小手虚虚地抓着，Curtis一往回收就会被更紧地抓住。

“瞧，他还更喜欢你。”T.J笑起来，抓住自己面前的孩子的手，与她击掌，然后凑上前，被她亲了一口，湿润的触感，“我是说，你平时太严肃了。不皱眉的话看起来还好些。”

Curtis一边任由孩子玩他的手指，一边念备选名字给T.J听，然后被T.J一一否决。

这件事情一直争论到晚上吃完饭后，T.J精疲力尽地躺在沙发上：“这些名字都是你挑过的吗？”

Curtis点点头，手里的备选姓名还有小半页。

“那……就定下一个名字。”T.J摆摆手。

“Ivan……”Curtis翻了一页看女名列表，然后轻轻勾起了嘴角，微小的弧度，像是舒了一口气般说，“Cherry。”

“好的，棒极了。”T.J也如释重负，他指着小家伙说，“你叫Ivan，你叫Cherry，有意见可以提。”然后静等了一会儿，满意地点点头，“既然没有意见，就这么定了。”

“需要我帮你录下来，作为以后的证据之一吗？”Curtis把那叠纸放在一旁，指节敲了敲桌子，问。

“我不管。”T.J笑着揉Ivan和Cherry的脸，还是婴儿的脸总是特别的柔嫩，捏一捏就像能掐出水，小孩子也不哭不闹，随着T.J笑，眼睛弯弯的，“你袖手旁观，也算是从犯。”

这两个孩子的眼睛很像T.J，又大又好看，眼廓略深。曾经Maria跟Curtis感叹说T.J的眼睛就像浸过蜜酒一样，只是看着一个地方就像能酿出一种风情。Curtis对此不置可否，他本来想说Maria还没见过T.J真的浸过蜜酒的样子。但看着Maria一脸“噢我知道你又要开始炫耀你美满幸福的恋爱生活了快闭嘴对你我都好”的神情，只好沉默点头。

T.J酒量不小，雪国也不缺乏酒水。但比起他之前的国家，雪国更多的是烈酒，酒精度数就像扔一根火柴进去就能形成燎原大火。因为雪国冬天太冷了，喝烈酒会暖和一点。

然后T.J就喝醉了。虽然喝的量还是让他们惊讶不已。他睁着一双被酒气蒸腾着的眼睛，嘴里念叨着Curtis的名字，从他的头发赞美到他的腿肌，爱不释手地摸着Curtis的腰线，还不能被阻止。Curtis就无奈地看着他，然后将杯子里的酒变成解酒的柠檬水。喝醉的T.J真的像浸了酒一样，眼睛眨一眨就像能下起雨，眼尾泛红，唇被舔的水亮，视线都找不着焦点。

他与Curtis慢慢地、细柔地接吻，时间都胶着绵长，说话时懒懒地拖着长腔。

T.J喝了一口柠檬水，酸涩的口感让他艰难咽下，接着覆上Curtis的唇，带着酒的味道和柠檬水的酸，又像加了蜜糖，甜味总是要等最后才能感受到，池塘里投入石子，一圈圈泛着甜腻波纹。

“别喝那么多了。”Curtis摩挲着T.J的后颈，说。

“我现在这样吻你，Curtis。”T.J搂住他的脖子，吻他，蹭着他的唇，视线迷茫着重新找回焦点，他和Curtis都有点喝醉，对视时像点燃了火苗，他看着Curtis，一遍又一遍的喊他名字。

Curtis Everett。Curtis。Cur。

“在这儿。”Curtis握住他的手。喝醉酒的T.J和平时不太一样，无论是眼神还是说话语气，都充满了有点模糊但又努力清醒的感觉。

“我现在这样吻你，Curtis。”T.J又重复了一遍，他将手抽出来，去摸Curtis让人有点刺痒的胡髭，他笑了，眼睛弯起来，继续说，“几十年后，我依旧会这样吻你。”

Curtis一时怔住了，他眉皱起又松开，所有深水里的压抑感都随之烟消云散。如果T.J能往唇角那里摸一摸，就能感受到那随着翘起的唇角而来的笑意。掩藏在重重冰层下温和的水流，或者地壳下汩动的岩浆。炙热灼烧又充满温情。

T.J总是说自己跟Curtis在一起之后既不会搭讪也不会说好听的情话，以前混夜店而来的习气都被雪国粗犷的硬气给磨得干干净净，不过感谢上帝他走进夜店还是知道怎么跟吧台调酒师点一杯酒。只是少了调情这个环节。

可是……

T.J对他说，几十年后，我依旧会像今天这样满含爱意地吻你。

Curtis觉得T.J并没有变，只是所会的搭讪技巧、随口而来的情话、熟稔地调情换了一个对象而已，而且只有这一个对象。

现在的Curtis和T.J面对孩子时自在了许多。刚开始的时候一个比一个手忙脚乱。在T.J住院时Curtis一直陪在旁边，Elaine和Margaret经常来看他们，甚至Bud也成了常客。他们抱着孩子们，有时孩子会哭，然后Elaine就轻声细语地哄孩子，和政坛上雷厉风行的女政客形象完全相反。此刻她就是一个温柔的母亲。

等他们都走了之后，T.J接过孩子，看着怀里睡得正熟的小生命，轻声问Curtis：“要抱吗？”

Curtis难得有点窘迫，他抿着唇，犹犹豫豫地接过那个包裹严实的孩子。他还有些不太会抱，不知道要怎么做才好。

T.J跟着Elaine和Margaret学得像模像样，他指点着Curtis：“把脑袋搭在臂弯上……不，不是把他倒过来……就像抱一个枕头一样……不是托着！”

Curtis对这种看起来没有任何威胁力和攻击力的小生命手足无措，他不敢用太大力，怕会伤到孩子。孩子看起来很脆弱，触感软软的，不知道要怎么抱，力气要用多少才合适。但出于一种血缘联系，他总是不由自主地想和孩子更亲近一些，再亲近一些。

就像他当初对T.J莫名的信任和亲昵一样，T.J都从窗户翻进来了，Curtis的配枪却没有上膛。

Curtis对照顾孩子是完全陌生的，但他愿意去学。

实际上，Ivan和Cherry有一次被Anne和Margaret照看了一天半。因为T.J和Curtis去上了一个私人的速成班。在里面他们学会了如何换纸尿裤的技能。

Curtis和T.J有时候会带着他们出去散步，两个小家伙坐在婴儿车里，好奇地张望着，总是不想老老实实地呆在车里。

Curtis就不得不把他们抱出来，一般来说Cherry比Ivan要安静一点。

T.J推着婴儿车，笑着看Curtis被Ivan的小手糊脸，说你都要练成能一人抱两个孩子了。

“我可以试试。”Curtis将孩子放在肩膀上扶稳，然后试着去抱另一个，结果两个孩子都开始不老实了，扭来扭去差点摔下去，于是Curtis只好放弃，“如果他们安静些或许能行。”

“老天。”T.J笑得都要跌进婴儿车里了，他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“能请你再重复一遍吗？你刚刚说什么……孩子们安静一些？如果他们能安静，我就不会挂着两个黑眼圈了。”

确实，孩子们的睡眠时间总是不那么规律，唯一表达自己醒了的方式就是放声大哭，T.J和Curtis被折腾得不行。以致于他们反应迅速，谁醒来就先去哄孩子，当然，T.J先醒来但累得不想去的时候是个例外。

“我一定要把他们的哭声录下来，”T.J瘫倒在床上，手上沾了一点奶粉，他顺便用舌尖舔干净，说，“熬过这段时间后，把哭声当做闹钟，我的本能就会超过我的实际反应速度。”

“前提是你不会砸掉闹钟。”Curtis指出根本原因，然后也躺回床上，闭上眼睛。

“哦对，我会砸掉闹钟。”T.J如梦初醒般感叹，“以后他们不听话的时候，我就把这段录音放出来，告诉他们以前是怎么折磨我们两个脆弱的神经的。”

Ivan和Cherry在雪国呆了几年，等到上学的年纪就又返回了T.J的国家。因为Curtis也不得不承认，雪国的教育水平比起哪个国家来说有点落后。

Cherry比起Ivan来说要沉稳一点，他们两个都是棕褐色的头发，漂亮的蓝眼睛。他们在同一所学校上学，但在不同的班级。

T.J和Curtis轮流去接送他们。一到放学时间，Cherry就会背着书包，一路小跑，奔向他们的怀里，兴奋地与他们讲学校里发生的琐事。

是真的琐事。基本主题就是谁借了谁的东西，谁和谁发生了什么。但每一件事总是显得弥足珍贵，他们都乐于倾听。

等Ivan的时间要稍微长一点，Ivan总是和伙伴们打打闹闹着跑出来，然后挥手说再见，钻进车里。

“今天中午吃什么，papa？”Ivan趴在车座上，问T.J。

“你想吃什么？”T.J问。

“噢天啊别告诉我你还想吃墨西哥卷。”Cherry嫌弃地皱皱眉，她有点挑食，“我宁愿吃鱼块。”

在转过一个路口时，T.J挑挑眉，说：“真不幸，朋友们，你们的daddy做了土豆泥和炸虾。墨西哥卷和鱼块只能等下次了。你们知道他的厨艺，今天的午餐已经快要是极限了。”

“没关系。”Cherry善解人意地摇摇头，“没有墨西哥卷就好。”

“嘿！”Ivan立刻反驳，“墨西哥卷是最好吃的！”

T.J把车停到车库里，看着两个吵吵嚷嚷的孩子跑进家里。他跟在后面，看着Curtis刚好完成了午餐。Cherry小心翼翼地在没有胡髭的地方亲了Curtis一口，然后笑着说daddy你的胡子好痒。

刚开始的时候Ivan和Cherry争着要T.J喂他们吃饭，T.J手里一勺饭经常不知道送进谁嘴里，最后纠结之下自己吃掉了。

到后来Ivan就和Curtis更亲近一些，据他所说，这个daddy看起来更酷。这让T.J有点沮丧。

“他竟然觉得我不酷。”T.J在睡前对Curtis撇嘴抱怨，“我哪里不酷了？因为我没有留胡子？”

那两个孩子也能变成羊，但并不像T.J那样频繁。不过意外之下Curtis也能收获三只小黑羊。孩子们完全遗传了T.J的掉毛特技。

不过冬天的时候身边窝着三只毛绒绒的小黑羊还是挺暖和的。

圣诞节的时候T.J收到了一份用黑色羊毛织成的小毯子，气得他过了圣诞节后三天都没跟Curtis说话。

第三天的时候用一个吻重归于好。

也不止限于吻。

不过依旧应验了Maria那句“你们两个吵架绝对超不过三天”的话。

T.J想去海滩度假。他成功说服了Curtis，然后拉上了Ivan和Cherry。一家四口带着行李箱来到了海边。

正是夏天，阳光炙烤着海面。Curtis和T.J躺在遮阳伞下的躺椅上，喝着桌子上的奇异果汁。Ivan和Cherry正在因为用沙子堆个什么样子的城堡而吵得不可开交。最后两个人都妥协了，堆了一个造型奇特的小房子。

“这是一个宫殿。”Cherry对他们介绍，“里面住着公主。”

“王子呢？”T.J问。

Cherry眨了眨眼睛，看向Ivan，男孩指着身后不断涌浪的海水，说：“王子就在海的那一边，等我们离开了他就会过来救公主的。”

两个人被孩子们的故事逗笑了。天气很好，和煦的光线和微风，还有平静的海面以及掀起白色浪花的涌浪。连海滩上的细沙都在发着光。

孩子们用树枝在海滩上写字，字迹歪歪扭扭，被涌上来的海浪吞没，然后又是平整的沙滩。T.J接过树枝，在细沙上留下一句话。Curtis也跟着凑过去看，还没看到，就被水洗平。他有点遗憾。

快晚上的时候四人临时决定去露营，在一片草地上搭起帐篷，孩子们精力好像总也用不完，在草地上跑来跑去。夜晚的风要凉一些，携带着晚上独有的沉静和泥土泛着青草的清香。

Curtis和T.J坐在地上看天上的星星，下面有一片湖，就像是另一个星空。他们聊起一些小事。生活好像永远都是充满了小事，琐碎的、平凡的串联在一起。说不完的话题。

时不时喊一声前面的孩子们不要跑远了。有时都不说话，看着布满繁星的夜空，都是同一个天空，但白天和晚上是不一样的，每个白天和每个晚上也是不一样的。

Ivan和Cherry终于累了，跑回帐篷里睡觉。T.J安顿好他们后，走出来重新坐回Curtis身边，肩膀挨着肩膀。

“他们睡了吗？”Curtis问，偏过头看向T.J。

“睡了。”T.J耸耸肩，眼睛眨着，眼底的景色又是一片星空，“他们跑了一天，我看着都累。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Curtis问：“你刚刚在沙滩上，写了什么？”

“沙滩？”T.J愣了一下，过了一会儿才恍然大悟，“我写了一句话。”

“什么话？”Curtis看着T.J，好像有点执着，追问。

T.J挑眉，笑了一声，低下头，斟酌了半晌，才说：“我写了——Stay with me, Curtis。”

Curtis点点头，没说话。T.J好奇地看过去，还没等望进Curtis眼里，就被他忽然凑过去吻住了，然后撤开。T.J疑惑地舔舔唇，瞬即笑起来，勾住Curtis的脖子回吻，唇抵着唇，舌尖纠缠着舌尖，星空给他们织就了一条河，绵延着岁月带不走的感情。

“你很久之前跟我说过……那时候你喝醉了。”Curtis揉了揉T.J的头发，然后手滑到后颈，摩挲着那儿的皮肤，“你对我说，你当时这样吻我，几十年后，你还会这样吻我。”

“我记得。”T.J微喘着气，退开一点，舔了舔唇，回想了一下，勾起嘴角感叹，“这大概是十几年前了，老天，我都不肯相信孩子们都要十岁了。”

Curtis看着T.J。T.J依旧笑着，勾起的弧度，弯起的眼睛，与当时他们还相当年轻时依旧相同。就像岁月不曾走过这共同度过的数年时光。一切都还是当初的样子。

Curtis又吻了他，吻过他因笑意而展开的唇纹，小心翼翼又细腻绵长。

“我在你身边，”Curtis说，眼神坚定又认真，手与T.J的交握，他慢慢地说，就像在许一个最重要的诺言，“几十年后，我还会在你身边。”

T.J握紧了Curtis的手，夜色里只有月亮和繁星柔和的光芒。两人无名指上的素戒在黑夜里反射着淡淡的亮光。

“我知道。”T.J说。帐篷里的孩子们还在安睡，他们还在彼此身边。

-Stay with me.

-All the time.

-FIN


	4. [柯TJ]Christmas Is All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis/T.J

如果真的有重新选择的机会的话，T.J会决定在很长的一段时间内谨言慎行。 

T.J发现他时外面还在下大雪，他刚布置完客厅里那棵看起来麻烦得要死的圣诞树——独自居住就这点坏处，什么事情都要自己来。他把所有需要挂在树枝上的装饰物都堆在了凳子底下，因此不得不需要频繁跳下凳子去拿那些小玩意。

这个圣诞夜和往年一样，T.J驾车前往居住不远的Elaine家里参加家庭聚会，Douglas和Anne带着他们刚出生的孩子也到场了。Elaine做了她拿手的杏仁布丁，当她在给家庭成员们盛玉米粥时，Margaret和T.J在餐桌底下悄悄分享了一杯果酒。

“我今年的生活真是一团糟，导致我都不敢拆开那张圣诞卡。”T.J在家人们相继谈论新的一年计划时说，嘴里被姜饼塞满了，说话有点儿含糊，“所以，与其相信新的一年一切都会好起来，我更愿意相信圣诞小精灵确实生活在地球的某个角落里，并且会不远万里到我面前来。”

“别那么悲观。”Douglas切下一块烤火鸡肉，安慰，“试着对自己有点儿信心。”

“好吧，好吧。”T.J敷衍地点头。

晚餐刚开始时外面就下雪了，T.J撩开窗帘看了一眼外面的情况，决定先回家比较好。否则雪积在地上会形成冰，并且没有人愿意在圣诞夜的钟声中出来顶着寒风往道路上撒盐。

T.J往烤箱里放了一排姜饼小人，又放了一块果仁馅饼。随着温度的升高已经有香味溢了出来，空气里的果仁、奶油以及糖浆香气随着暖黄的灯光起舞。旁边的编篮里铺着一层油纸，上面摆放着小杏仁饼和胡桃饼，还有一杯蛋酒。

一个人的圣诞节也得像模像样。T.J端着那杯蛋酒，轻轻地把杯沿与大理石厨台碰了一下，小声说：“敬我糟糕的今年以及希望不会更糟的下一年。”

装饰圣诞树是T.J最不喜欢做的事情了，甚至比编花环挂在门口还要令他感到厌烦。Elaine在圣诞节时总是喜欢让家人们和她一起编花环，这简直是除了清洗餐具之外的另一个让她无比热衷的、无聊的、根本没什么必要的个人爱好。

他拿出几个铃铛，挂在树枝上，然后试图将最大的金色星星安在圣诞树顶端。开着的电视正在播放应景的圣诞歌曲。在T.J跳下凳子以便检查最后的成果时，他听到窗户那边传来轻微开合声，声音足够小以致于T.J一时间以为自己听错了。

他走到窗边检查了一下，有几只鸟从窗檐上拍拍翅膀飞走了，积的雪层上留下了几个小小的足迹，很快又被新的雪粒覆盖住。T.J摇了摇头，觉得自己真是太过于大惊小怪，折回去将最后一串雪花状的装饰物挂在了圣诞树上。

他订购的频道开始播放《Love Actually》，他的兄弟Douglas是这部电影的狂热粉丝，并且对“只要每年圣诞夜看一遍就一定会遇到真爱”这句话深信不疑。T.J当然一点也不相信，他陪着Douglas看了快十遍这个电影，硬生生的从二十岁看到了三十岁，也没见有什么真爱出现。

T.J将厨房里已经烘焙好的点心在客厅的桌子上摆放整齐，然后坐在沙发上准备犒劳一下自己。两年的时间里他经历了该死的情感挫败和快要让他精疲力竭的戒断反应，现在到了圣诞节，他值得所有洒满糖霜的姜饼人。

以及边缘处有点烤焦了的馅饼。

当电影里的歌手第三次唱错了《Christmas is all around》的歌词时，T.J把手伸向了桌子上的苹果。然后他发誓他看到了一个黑影迅速地藏到了另一个苹果后面。

T.J迟疑了一下，揉了揉眼睛，小心翼翼地拿走第二个苹果。这个过程一直持续到最后一个苹果。T.J把它们都堆在一旁，终于彻底看清了那个黑影。

那是一个人。准确的说，是大概比两个苹果垒起来的高度矮一点的人。T.J被吓了一跳，无论是谁看到这种情景都不会保持冷静的。他甚至认为自己出现了幻觉。

T.J和小人面面相觑了几秒钟，然后他冷静地站起来，压抑着疯狂到快要跃上峰值的心跳，去洗手间用冷水洗了把脸，冰凉的水把他冻得一哆嗦。他用毛巾擦干净脸，对着镜子眨了三次眼睛，顺带掐了自己一把，确定这个世界是真实的，才重新坐回客厅的沙发上。

小人依旧在那里，只不过从一脸警惕地站着变成了坐在他倒扣过来的小茶杯上。

T.J不知所措地打量了他一会儿，那个小人眉头紧皱着，留着浓密的络腮胡，戴着一顶棉线帽子，穿了黑色的棉外套，里面层层叠叠的毛衣和衬衣，腰间还别了一把小小的斧子。大概和折了一半的牙签差不多长。

“请问你……我是说……”T.J有点紧张地打破了沉默，他斟酌着用词，“……是什么物种？”

小人好像怔了一下，紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展开，他的声音有点小，但听起来很有威严，说：“我是圣诞小精灵。”

“什么？”T.J愣住了。他开始怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么毛病。

“圣诞小精灵。”对方不耐烦地重复了一遍，腰间的小斧子随着他的动作碰了一下茶杯的杯身。

“这玩意儿真的存在？”T.J不可置信地低声喃喃，“老天，这到底在发什么疯？”

对方不理他了，坐在倒扣的茶杯底座上盯着上面复杂的花纹。

“抱歉，我非常好奇，你怎么找过来的？”T.J问，“难道你是来代表圣诞节征税的吗？”

“你许愿让我过来，所以我就来了。”小人说，“Nicholas（圣诞老人）会满足每个孩子的愿望。”

“我已经能喝酒超过八年了。”T.J翻了个白眼，将信将疑地说，“难道圣诞老人还会满足三十岁的成年人的愚蠢愿望？”

“在Nicholas那里每个人都是孩子。”小人沉默了一下，回答。

T.J这才想起来家庭聚会时自己的那句无心之言。小人的棉线帽子上有雪融化的水渍，他将热苹果汁推了过去，在小人摆出不高兴的表情时才意识到他根本没办法喝这么大杯的果汁。

T.J只好去找了一个干净的料理瓶，非常小，完全能满足小人把它拿起来喝掉里面的果汁的需求。小人抬起头一本正经地对T.J说了句谢谢，抿了一口里面酸酸甜甜的苹果汁。

“我是Thomas Hammond，很多人都叫我T.J。”T.J在对方喝果汁时充满真诚地问，“你叫什么名字？”

小人擦了擦胡子上沾着的果汁，伸出手，说：“Curtis Everett。”

“你们还有姓氏？”

“有。”Curtis简简单单地点了下头，没有说更多的话了。

T.J将电视的音量调低，看着沉默的Curtis，说：“每个圣诞小精灵都像你一样沉默寡言而且看起来不开心吗？”

Curtis有点疑惑，习惯性皱眉，客观地说：“我不太擅长应付这些事情。Edgar会亲切一点。”

“Edgar？”

“另一只圣诞小精灵。”

T.J拿起一块姜饼人，咬在嘴里，然后把另一块姜饼人掰开，递给Curtis，对方看起来并不太喜欢吃这些，咬了一口就放在一旁了。

“你为什么要躲在苹果后面？”T.J状若闲聊般地问。

“我还没想好开场白。”Curtis说这个的语气就像在谈论应该给哪几个洲减轻税负一般严肃，“和孩子相处总是很烦。”

T.J想起了Douglas家那个不足五个月、哭闹随心所欲的小家伙，心领神会地点点头：“的确。”

好吧，T.J觉得比起和总是尖声大哭的孩子在一起度过圣诞夜，与Curtis聊天显得要好多了。

“再次重申，”T.J摇了摇手指，“在人类世界里，我不是小孩子了。”

在大多数时间里Curtis都保持着沉默，T.J也不刻意地去找他聊天，那个圣诞小精灵看起来总是有很重的心事，T.J在看电视的余光里瞥到他时，总是忍不住想象对方如果是人类的体形会多么英俊。讲实在的，Curtis看起来身材不错。

“所以花仙和牙仙也确实存在喽？”T.J漫不经心地问。

Curtis的声音听起来有点低沉，他说：“花仙总是忙于和蜜蜂打架，而牙仙脾气很坏。”

“比你还坏？”T.J挑挑眉，笑起来，舌尖习惯性地舔唇，嘴角上扬。

Curtis看着T.J，从他积堆笑意的眼尾细纹开始，灰蓝色的浅色虹膜在灯光下有种清澈的感觉，紧接着的是好像没休息好一样的黑眼圈，最后落在红润的唇上。T.J是看不出年龄的，少年感太浓，美好而不自知。

“嗯。”Curtis说，“比我的脾气还要坏。”

“我开玩笑的，虽然你总是看起来不高兴，但人还不错。”T.J歪歪头，“所以你腰间的斧头是干什么用的？”

Curtis摸了摸斧头的手柄，解释：“撬窗户用。”

“……”这下T.J知道那声来自窗户的异动的罪魁祸首是谁了，他干咳一声，“圣诞老人不是一般都走烟囱吗？”

“那是Nicholas个人爱好，他喜欢壁炉。”Curtis说，“小精灵们都是走窗户。”

“所以你来到我家只是为了看望我，告诉我圣诞小精灵这个物种确实他妈的存在？”T.J咬了一口胡桃饼，咔嚓咔嚓的声响。

“我的任务是让你高兴。”Curtis抿着唇，探究式的眼光上下扫视了一下T.J，“你现在高兴吗？”

“相信我，”T.J叹了口气，“虽然我也很想让你尽早回去交差，但我是不会因为你这句话就会改变心情的。”

“……”

“来点儿姜坚果饼干？”T.J提议。

此后的整整一个夜晚，他们一直致力于“如何让T.J高兴自己才好回去交差”和“如何让自己高兴使Curtis可以回去交差”的艰苦卓绝的斗争中。

“所以你说的‘高兴’，”T.J比划了个引号，“是指哪方面？我心里很高兴还是看起来很高兴？”

“应该都有。”Curtis从倒扣的茶杯上一跃而下，站在桌子上。客厅里很温暖，他摘下了棉线帽，用手扒了一下短发。

T.J想伸出手指摸一摸那看起来像寸头的短发是什么手感，被Curtis成功闪避了。

“说真的，幸亏我是个成年人，”T.J加重了“成年人”这三个字的读音，“否则没有一个年龄只有个位数的孩子陪你耗那么久的，相信我，这个时间他们都会被大人们赶去睡觉。”

“所以我很难交差。”Curtis说。

“每年都这样？”

“每年都这样。”

T.J睁大眼睛，哇哦了一声，惊叹：“那你一定是个业绩非常差的圣诞小精灵。”

Curtis斜了他一眼，T.J连忙做出“好的抱歉我不说话了”的动作。

“我读过你。”Curtis看着T.J，眼神深邃。

“呃，我们人类，很少用‘读’某个人这个说法。”T.J小心翼翼地纠正，“我们更喜欢用‘听说’。”

“你被记载到书里。”Curtis皱起眉，无视了T.J的反驳，“其他孩子也记录在里面。放在Nicholas的书架上。”

“酷，这听起来和Stalker一点也不一样。”T.J翻了个白眼，“想都不用想，我一定劣迹斑斑，属于‘他们都是坏孩子’的那本书里面。”

“如果你坚持这么说的话。”Curtis说，“比较你以往的经历，我觉得你前几年过的不是很好。”

“是非常糟糕。好的先生，我知道了。”T.J倒在沙发上，抱着抱枕，“希望你能以圣母玛利亚之名来治愈我苟延残喘的心灵。”

Curtis没说话，他从口袋里摸索了半天，找出一个什么东西，实在太小了T.J看不清楚。然后一个摩擦的声响，小小的火光点。

“你在干什么？”T.J问。

“点烟。”Curtis回答。

“我靠，你们还会抽烟？”T.J觉得今晚过去世界观将会被刷新到一个新高度，这他妈都怎么回事？

“你介意吗？”Curtis的这句话虽然是疑问句，但却有种“我就随便问问你介意也改变不了什么”的语气。

于是T.J用手挡住眼睛，灯光溜进指缝，他闷闷地说：“随你的便。”

“你既然读过我……虽然说‘读’这个词还是很奇怪，就像你看了我死后的自传似的。”T.J笑了一声，继续说，“你应该知道有关我的很多事情。”

“嗯。”Curtis抬眼看向T.J，不知道他想说什么。

“那今晚真是巧合至极。一个业绩糟糕的圣诞小精灵恰巧负责了一个糟糕的人。”T.J耸耸肩，“我们应该开瓶香槟庆祝一下的。但我这儿的香槟都被喝光了，如果真的要制造点气氛可以去摇一摇圣诞树上的铃铛。”

“你之前的经历，责任并不全在你。”Curtis说，电视上的电影播放完了，房间又恢复了安静。

“我有个兄弟，你知道的，Douglas，他是名正言顺的正面教材，有一个妻子，还有一个孩子。我就像把人生活反了，我的生活糟糕、感情失败，还碰过那该死的粉末……感谢上帝我这辈子都不会再碰了。”T.J自嘲地嗤笑一声，“我真是没想到这些话居然会跟你说，我根本没打算过跟别人讲这些的。”

“然后呢？”Curtis认真地追问T.J他压抑在内心里如同最后一根稻草的情感。

“我爱过一个男人。他有家庭，他是个混蛋，但我当时也没见得清醒到哪儿去。我为了他跟家人大吵了一架，无比坚信着那个男人说的鬼话。”T.J低声说，“有一天外面下着大雨，我从互助中心回家，看到那个男人和他的妻子走在一起，撑一把伞，他的外套搭在女人身上，把她搂得很紧，笑得特别开心。我从他身边经过时却连招呼也不敢打。当时我觉得自己也是个混蛋。属于社会边缘、不识大体，连最基本的道德感都不要了。”

“可你现在很好。”Curtis说。

“我经历了很长一段时间消沉的情感恢复期，然后开始重新生活，戒掉与过往有关的一切。”T.J勾起嘴角，“Doug特别喜欢《Love Actually》，他相信真爱，就像Christmas is all around。我敢发誓他用这首歌当了快半年的手机铃声。”

“……你呢？”Curtis沉默了一会儿，问。

“比起相信真爱，不如先相信一下圣诞节。”T.J眨眨眼睛，“结果你的出现让我对这个世界的真实性产生怀疑了，你住的地方好玩吗？”

“那里都是雪。”

“真遗憾。我不是很喜欢下雪。”T.J干巴巴地说，他瞥了一眼Curtis，“你为什么穿一身黑？圣诞节难道不应该是红色和白色的吗？”

“我喜欢这个颜色。”Curtis皱着眉，“你也是一身黑，为什么？”

“呃，我猜……”T.J像是被问住了，扯了扯自己的黑衬衫领口，犹豫地说，“或许是因为……显瘦？”

虽然Curtis整体很小，但T.J还是捕捉到了他嘴角的一丝笑意。

T.J和Curtis聊了很久，当然整体上还是单方面的。T.J因终于说出心中郁结且不用担心成为媒体新料而兴奋不已，给Curtis倒了一杯蛋酒，切开了果仁馅饼，和他在桌子上玩国际象棋。

这对Curtis来说就有点麻烦了。T.J只需要用手指轻轻一推就可以移动的棋子，Curtis不得不站在棋盘上推着它奔跑。T.J笑起来的时候很可爱，柔软的卷发上盛满了光线，睫毛随着他垂眼的动作洒下一片阴影，而从Curtis的角度来看里面又是一片星光。

T.J是个与众不同的人。Curtis心想。

而他值得Curtis的一个疯狂的想法。

十二点的钟声敲响的时候，T.J喝下了最后一口蛋酒。

“你要走了吗？”T.J看着离开棋盘，戴上棉线帽子的Curtis，小声地问。

“你现在很高兴。”Curtis戴帽子的手顿了顿，说，“我的任务完成了。”

“很准时。”T.J将棋盘收起来，棋子在盒子里碰撞，他的声音听起来是为Curtis可以顺利交差而高兴，可实际上Curtis总觉得T.J有点失落。

其实在一个半小时前，Curtis就可以回去交差了。可他选择留下陪T.J一直呆到了不得不离开的时刻。

Curtis站在窗台上，外面的雪小了一点，道路上已经积攒起厚厚的雪层。Curtis回头看了一眼T.J。

“再见。”T.J说，嘴角轻轻勾起，就像道别是个多么轻而易举的事情。

“你帮我完成了工作。”Curtis说，他想为T.J准备一份独特的礼物，“作为回报，你可以许一个愿望。”

“认真的？”T.J歪歪头。一个愿望，多少人奢求不来的事情。T.J想了半天，他有好多事情值得许愿，比如让自己的生活走上正轨、开一家成功的夜店什么的。但最后，他说：“我的愿望是……我希望能有一件好事发生。”

Curtis迟疑地说：“这个听起来很抽象，能具体一点吗？”

“具体一点的话……”T.J的目光落在Curtis身上，“我的愿望可以是明年的圣诞节依旧能见到你吗？”

Curtis顿了一下，像是叹了一口气，凑上前去，吻了一下T.J的指尖，刹那间有种血液在烧灼的感觉。

“你有了我的承诺。”Curtis说，他撑开窗户，雪粒落在他的身上，“你见到我时，会是你所希望的样子。”

T.J怔住了，他望进Curtis的眼睛，心里有种酸胀感蔓延到鼻尖，直到Curtis消失在雪夜里，寒风夹杂着雪花吹进室内时他才反应过来。

T.J揉了揉鼻子，突然有点想笑。

有时候一些事情总是发生的令人措手不及，在和Curtis视线对接时，T.J就知道他不可避免地陷入了一条河流，听起来滑稽又可笑，他甘之如饴。

我完蛋了。

在圣诞结束的新的一天的凌晨，T.J坐在沙发上，看着桌子上倒扣的茶杯，心想。

事实证明第二年确实会稍微好一点儿。T.J的生活逐步踏入正轨，他找了份工作，正从头开始学起。一切看起来都充满了希望。

Douglas的车出了点故障，他借用了T.J的，并且许诺会在圣诞结束前把车原封不动地还给他。

当门铃响了时，T.J正忙着把奶油涂在树干蛋糕上。他匆匆地放下裱花嘴去开门，心想Douglas可真会挑时候。

“我以为你至少会提前给我打个电话……”T.J把门打开，抱怨的话还没说完，看到门外的人时彻底愣住了。

“我没有你的手机号。”门外的男人说，低沉又好听的声音。

T.J眼眶发酸，在即将汇集成雨时拉过男人的手腕，吻上他的唇。一年前他不可自拔地陷入一条河流里，一年后的自己依旧放任自己陷入一个深吻。男人的胡髭摩擦的他下巴发痒，掌心贴着他的后颈，温暖而真实的触感。

他亲吻着男人的唇，看着对方的眼睛，睫毛颤抖。

“我没想第一次见面就做这个事情的。”不知道过了多久，T.J才松开男人，有点不好意思的样子，唇齿开合，从心底念出了那个名字，“Curtis。”

Curtis将T.J抱住，依旧是棉线帽、棉外套，确实以一个人类的身份来拥抱T.J。

“没关系。”他说，久旅的疲惫一扫而空，在T.J松开怀抱让他进门时，Curtis看着T.J闪烁着笑意的眼睛，就仿佛藏着一片星空，他也带着一丝笑意，问，“这次有香槟了吗？”

“你根本想象不到。”T.J笑着说。

Christmas is all around.

-FIN


	5. [柯TJ]10 ways I meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis/T.J

#1

T.J从来没想过自己的大学生活会是这个样子的。他的好哥们Trevor当时拍着胸脯信誓旦旦地说来吧兄弟，大学里有你想象的一切，party、舞会、酒精以及数不清的漂亮妞和帅小伙。

“你说的仿佛我正要去巴黎旅行。”T.J推了对方一把，催促他快点儿掏出该死的车钥匙好让他坐进车里，雨下的越来越大了，“我可不想在塞纳河边上朗诵莎士比亚。”

Trevor斜了他一眼，像是在嫌弃T.J的冥顽不灵，他坐进驾驶座里，说：“得了吧，T.J，说的就像法国人多看重莎士比亚似的，他们连三明治都不喜欢……除了厚底皮鞋。”车驶入驾驶道上时溅起了一片水花，“听我说，这取决于你自己。你想把它过成什么样，它就是什么样的。”

“谢谢你的忠告，前面右转，我要下车了。”T.J努力压制住自己想翻个白眼的感受，在车子缓缓停靠道路边上时，打开车门，将书籍遮在衣服里，匆匆踏上州立图书馆的台阶。

他还有不到一周的时间就要去华盛顿DC了，现在不得不把所有借的书全部归还——而且SAT考试结束后他也不想再看到这些书籍了。

T.J抱着书匆匆来到借还台，在管理员录入书籍编号时倚在柜台上，看到远处的一排排长桌。有段时间他经常来图书馆，就坐在第二排长桌的左边第三个位置，那里采光很好，而且离T.J经常光顾的书架比较近。

他有很多回忆落在这个图书馆里。在第二排右边的第二个位置，也就是他的斜右方，经常有一个男人坐在那里。那个男人看起来大概三十岁左右，不排除他浓密的胡髭给他增加了外表年龄的可能。

T.J是在一次寒假中注意到他的，当时T.J看一本无聊的书看到直打瞌睡，忽然斜右方的椅子被拉动了，他循声望去，是一个男人，刚从外面跑进来的样子，将棉线帽摘下来放在一旁，呼吸时白雾还没消散。他带来了外面冬天的寒冷。T.J忍不住偷偷打量那个男人，看他在读一本深奥的、比T.J手里那本还乏味的、巨厚无比的文献，有些年份了，略微泛黄的纸张上甚至还有一些勾画的笔迹。男人看书时很认真，冬日不那么炽烈的阳光将男人的侧脸勾勒出来，像一幅静止的油画。过了一会儿男人好像察觉到T.J的视线，余光轻轻扫了他一眼，T.J连忙低下头装作正认真看书上的词句。

T.J经常会看到他，经常。他们没有任何的交流，也没有任何接触，但那种感觉非常好，就像一种更贴近于默契的东西在流动。

管理员提醒T.J书籍已经全部归还完毕时，T.J才恍然收回目光，他对管理员道谢，回头匆匆再看一眼时发现原本坐在那个位置的男人不见了。

很遗憾。T.J想，他本来打算去打个招呼的。

有人在另一个柜台上登记借书，T.J在把借书卡放进口袋时，手臂被不经意地轻轻碰了一下，他抬头看去，那个男人就站在自己面前，手里拿着刚刚借好的书。

T.J惊讶地睁大眼睛，借书卡从指缝间滑了下去落在地上。男人弯下腰帮他捡起来，还给了他。

“谢谢，”T.J接过来，有点手足无措地说，“我是说……嗨。”

他和男人一起出了图书馆，随意地聊了聊，T.J紧张到介绍自己时连中间名都加上了，包括他拥有的愚蠢的三个绰号。T.J恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。男人虽然一直给T.J一种沉默寡言且有点严肃正经的形象，然而实际上脾气不错，一直耐心地听T.J絮絮叨叨说着一些乱七八糟毫无关联的事情，从不打断。

当他听到T.J要去的那所大学时，他显得有些惊讶，唇抿了一下，说：“恭喜你，T.J。”

外面的雨停了，他和男人住在不同的街道，走下最后一级台阶就意味着要分开了。T.J跟男人道别时，挥挥手，刚走出没几步，就又折返回来，追上相反道路上的男人，用一张皱巴巴的纸条写下了自己的手机号码。

“如果有需要的话，呃，没有需要也可以……我的意思是……”T.J将纸条塞到男人的手心里，说，“以后见。”

男人好像嘴边抿着一丝笑意，连眼角和常皱眉头留下的印痕都温和了起来，他将纸条握紧放回时口袋里，说：“以后见。” 

T.J在搞完一系列所谓新生联谊舞会后几乎是瘫在了宿舍里。Trevor给他打电话慰问时发出了毫不仗义的大笑。

“闭嘴吧。”T.J头痛地爬起来查看自己明天正式上课的第一天所需要的书籍，邮件里躺着一两封来自他获得全额奖学金的弟弟Douglas的问候。

“你真的没搞到什么联系方式嘛？”Trevor还在喋喋不休地追问着T.J感情相关，“据我所知，多少爱情诞生于新生舞会。”

“你的‘据我所知’需要更新了。”T.J说。他确实赢得了不少青睐，但是很奇怪，他总是没那个心思把任何一个感情发展下去。挂断电话后他把电脑关上，躺在床上还没整理好的衣服堆里。自从把电话号码给了那个男人后，他就一直在莫名期待着男人的电话。在开学前一晚男人给他打了电话，只是简简单单聊了几句。

“祝你的大学生活快乐。”男人说，声音很低，传到T.J耳中带着通话时特殊的质感。

“谢谢。”T.J急促呼吸着，轻声回答。

他不知道男人的姓名、工作，甚至都不确定他和自己是不是住在同一座城市里。

第二天T.J迷迷糊糊地爬起来按掉闹钟，坐在教室里时还忍不住犯困。

教室里学生们都在兴奋地讨论着什么，T.J趴在桌子上补觉，压在那本厚厚的《世界革命史》书上，他真是搞不懂为什么第一堂课就要学这种听起来就像花白头发、说话慢悠悠的老教授在讲台上自娱自乐的东西。

老师走进来时班里先是有一些小声惊呼，然后迅速地安静了下来。T.J听到脚步声从自己身边经过然后越来越远直到在讲台上停下。

“你们好，接下来我将要教授本学期的《世界革命史》。”

T.J就像一场梦被惊醒了，猛地抬起头，揉了揉眼睛确定自己没有看错讲台上的人。

“我的名字是Curtis Everett。”那个男人依旧是T.J所熟悉的样子，视线越过前面几排的学生落在有点怔然的T.J身上，“很高兴见到你们。”

T.J勾起嘴角，与Curtis的视线对接。

我也是。

#2

今天艺术馆闭馆。

T.J接了个活儿，并为此筹划了一个月，只要今天一切按计划进行，那幅画就是T.J囊中物了。

他作为一个盗画者，有时候并不是很明白那些有钱人为什么大费周章让他去盗一幅仿画。除了在黑市里骗骗那些对艺术不甚了解的新手外，根本不会有太多的利润。

但谁在乎呢，只要给足了佣金，T.J一句多余的话都不会问，他不给雇主交底，雇主也没必要跟他掏心掏肺。他目前所有的身份都是伪造的，那些人只需要知道他的代号是“T.J”，并且是业界最有能力的盗画者就够了。

T.J从艺术馆的后门监控盲区溜进去，闭馆期间馆内很清静。按T.J的计划，一层会有两个工作人员，他只需要借助沾了乙醚的手帕的帮助，在电梯间悄悄地换下衣服，接下来的事情就会顺遂很多了。

他藏在一堵墙后面平稳着呼吸，据他的目的地还有两个厅的距离。而他只听到了一个人的脚步声。

T.J做这一行很久了，对某些方面总是过分敏感，比如他通过脚步声就能基本推断出那个工作人员的一些特征。比如……

T.J在工作人员与自己的距离最近时，用早已准备好的手帕试图像以前一样去捂住工作人员的口鼻。就在他快成功的那一刹那，工作人员往旁边一躲，拉住他的手腕，与他推搡到电梯间里。T.J的手腕被攥得死紧，那块手帕也掉到了地上。这个工作人员的行为超出了T.J的预期，若不是看到他身上的工作制服，T.J会以为那是个安保人员。

电梯间里挤进了两个男人，原本就狭窄的环境显得更加逼仄，T.J看着压迫住自己的工作人员，顺着他的小臂肌肉一直向上看，视线越过胡髭落到他的眼睛上。

工作人员摘掉了自己戴着的印了艺术馆名称的帽子，丢在地上，上前一步，两人的呼吸交错，如同馆外的夏天互相纠缠着的风。

“Curtis。”T.J笑了，舌尖扫过唇，然后扬起一个笑容，“Curtis Everett。”

他的劲敌。在无数个雇主的口中听过这个名字，与T.J不同的是，Curtis坦坦荡荡地用自己的真实名姓和真实身份。T.J从来没见过他，在接下这个活儿时雇主说有一家为了这幅画也雇用了盗画者，并且让T.J小心。

能让T.J被嘱咐要小心的人已经不多了。当时他只是在感叹一幅莫奈的仿画却也能有人趋之若鹜，现在想想，他早该知道另一家雇用的谁了。

“我知道你。”Curtis盯着他，如果T.J的眼睛里藏着林木，那Curtis就是引燃一切的火，他们在电梯间的距离已经缩小到几乎睫毛相缠，Curtis低声说，“而你如我想象，Thomas Hammond。”

T.J被握住的手腕颤了一下，他在听到自己真名时闪过了一瞬间的不可思议，Curtis的掌心紧贴着他的脉搏，滚烫的感觉让他觉得呼吸都干燥，T.J咽了下口水，掩去惊讶，迅速勾起了笑意。

他贴近Curtis，歪歪头，问：“既然那么巧，你愿意和我去吃顿午餐吗？”

“Edgar给我推荐过一家餐厅。”Curtis脱掉了工作人员制服的外套，和帽子丢在一起。

T.J耸耸肩，说：“我们的莫奈？”

“去他妈的假莫奈。”

#3

一个雨夜，Curtis从公司里出来，站在路灯下面等出租车。他没带伞，衣服被淋得湿透了。远远的他看见了车的长灯，于是站在路边挥了挥手。

出租车停下来了。Curtis边低咒着这该死的天气边坐进出租车里。

“雨挺大的，是吧？”出租车司机是个黑人，把着方向盘漫不经心地说。

Curtis将帽子摘下来抹了一把脸，“嗯”了一声。

车子还没开，一个人影冲过来打开车门迅速坐下。

Curtis皱着眉，说：“我以为这辆出租车只有我自己。”

对方“啊”了一声，大梦初醒般看向Curtis，他微卷的头发被淋湿了贴在前额，全身湿漉漉的，连眼睛都像氤氲着水汽，他有点不好意思地指了指外面：“还下着雨呢。”

Curtis叹了口气，转过头看着前方的座椅，身旁坐着的男人从口袋里摸了摸，拿出一张没被淋湿的纸巾递给Curtis。

司机在前方不耐烦地问：“可以走了吗先生们？”

“橡树街15号。”

“橡树街17号。”

两人不约而同地说出地址，然后面面相觑，沉默淹没在汽车发动的声音中。

Curtis在路上接了个电话，是电工打给他的，说雨太大了没办法前去检修电路，问Curtis能不能把预约改到明天早上。

“那就明天早上。”Curtis揉了揉眉心，“请务必把电路修好。”

T.J在Curtis挂断电话后，耸耸肩：“最近经常停电。”

Curtis瞥了T.J一眼，点点头，赞同了他的话。

雨刷把挡风玻璃上的雨水带走，街道上的灯光形成了一团团光晕，司机转了个弯，行驶在橡树街上。

“你要来我家吗？”T.J小心翼翼地提议，“我的意思是，我家没停电，有吹风机……”T.J打量了一下Curtis身上湿透的衣服，说，“也能洗个热水澡。”

司机把车停到15号前时，T.J付了钱，又看了Curtis一眼，见对方无动于衷只好自己下车，在家门口掏钥匙时觉得有点遗憾。

就在钥匙插入锁孔转动的一刹那，他听到出租车又传来一次关门声。

Curtis全身湿透，望着同样湿漉漉的T.J。

“谢谢。”Curtis说。

#4

“我觉得你刚刚提到的说法有很大的错误，它显然在这个情境下不成立。”

“我并不赞同你的说法。”

“然而我并不在乎你赞不赞同，奶油蛋糕卷上就应该抹覆盆子酱，最好再加上蔓越莓干。”

“太腻了。”

“蛋糕不就应该是甜的吗？难道你还要抹芥末酱？如果你真的这样打算的话我希望你能去开一个墨西哥卷的连锁店，地址就选在华盛顿大街上，绝对会畅销。”

“奶油蛋糕卷上已经有了一层厚厚的奶油。”

“能再加一层巧克力酱吗？老天，我根本没法想象你口中光秃秃的蛋糕卷。”

“并不是光秃秃的，我会加上新鲜蓝莓。”

“巧克力酱呢？”

“如果你乐意的话。”

“我不仅要加上一层厚厚的奶油，还要抹巧克力酱，然后涂满覆盆子果酱，点缀蔓越莓干……你刚刚说可以加新鲜蓝莓？”

“是的，但是作为蛋糕师……”

“请听我说，这是我自己的生日蛋糕，我想怎么设计都行。那就再加几颗新鲜蓝莓，最好能摆放成‘HB to T.J’字样。”

“……T.J？”

“鉴于Thomas Hammond名字太长，简略为‘T.J’，有什么不妥吗William先生？”

“……William？我记得我姓Everett。”

“等一下……shit！抱歉我的意思是，呃，我或许打错了电话？您是William先生对面的那家蛋糕店的Curtis Everett蛋糕师？”

“而你在争论了一个半小时后终于发现了这一点。”

“我真的很抱歉，之前想去定你做的蛋糕，但当时恰巧你不在，我就存了门上挂着的手机号码……呃，这真是有点尴尬。”

“虽然如此，但作为蛋糕师我不得不坚持我的观点，覆盆子酱和蔓越莓干放在奶油蛋糕卷上简直糟透了。”

“还有巧克力酱！”

“对，加上巧克力酱。”

“而我也坚持自己的观点。不过我想我们可以当面谈一下这个，我这周周六下午和晚上都有空，两点半见怎么样？就在你的蛋糕店里。”

“不如三点半见。给我一个小时的时间做出你所说的奶油蛋糕卷抹覆盆子酱，再加上蔓越莓干。”

“你又忘了巧克力酱！”

“抱歉，还有巧克力酱。”

#5

那是一座位于荒郊的墓园。踩断枯枝时还会听到树上乌鸦凄厉的叫声。

Curtis每两个月都要来一次这个墓园，并且更换墓碑前的花。墓碑上的照片说明墓主人是个年轻人，他的名字是Edgar。死于一次意外事故，而Curtis目睹了这一切。

Edgar曾无比信任他，Curtis相信他在去世前的一秒也是这么信任他的。这让Curtis经常觉得喘不过气来。他希望能多来看看Edgar，好让自己减轻点儿压力。可这看起来没什么用处。

同样会来荒郊墓园的还有一个男人，经常穿着白色衬衫和一套深色西装，也经常带着一捧新鲜的花。Curtis觉得他应该是一个月来一趟，或者更频繁。因为Curtis会经过他放花的墓碑，据他观察花总是才放了不长时间。

Curtis没怎么和他打过照面，只远远地看去发现那个男人长得很精致，棕褐色的卷发柔软极了，他经常什么也不说，站在墓碑前呆一会儿就走了。

墓园门口有个荒废的小房子，曾经还有人看守这里的时候，进墓园前要登记姓名。Curtis偶尔翻过一下，上面的字迹已经有点模糊了，但依稀可以推断出那个男人的名字，简简单单地用签字笔写着“T.J”。

Curtis合上本子的时候，T.J刚刚从墓园里出来，沉默地走到了停车场，踩断的枯枝就像零星的墓碑一样凄凉。

Curtis怎么也没想到T.J会来找他。他刚刚把一捧花放在Edgar的墓前，回头时发现T.J也来了，站在离他不远的地方像是在等什么。

Curtis从他身边经过时被T.J拉住了衣袖。

“嗨。”T.J说，他眨了眨眼睛，斟酌了一下才开口，“我的车坏了，拖车公司要半个小时后才会赶过来，所以……能不能载我一程？”

Curtis也没多加考虑，点点头，给T.J拉开了车门。

“我每个月都要去看一次那个墓碑，那是我一个朋友的，年轻的时候玩的有点开……死于吸毒过量。”T.J叹了口气，“你呢，Curtis？”当Curtis投过疑问的眼光时，T.J耸耸肩：“我去翻过那个访客登记，看到了你的名字，所以没必要大惊小怪。”

“他是我的朋友。”Curtis有点沉重地说，“一场意外……他还很年轻。”

“他们，”T.J纠正，“他们都很年轻。”

Curtis点了点方向盘，空气里是压抑的沉默。

“很高兴见到你……其实也并不是很高兴，就我的车坏了这方面而言。”T.J下车时说。

“再见，T.J。”Curtis说。

“再见。”

#6 (注1)

法国的空气总是像混着红酒，正值雨季，从塞纳河上积聚的水汽造成了一场夜间骤雨。T.J醒来时天才蒙蒙亮，清晨有些冷淡的阳光从没拉紧的窗帘缝隙中钻进来，在室内形成明显的光影分界。

他摸过手机，Elaine已经发了快五条短信催促他去玛黑区的一家老派的裁缝店里拿定制的礼服。T.J倒回床上，砸在松软的枕头上，他可以肯定Douglas也收到了同样多的短信。在十一月份有个舞会，Elaine要带着他们出席，于是提早就去那家裁缝店里订做了礼服，现在正是需要拿回来的时候，而家里人都觉得应该让兄弟俩去拿，顺带可以散散心。

T.J洗漱完后敲开了Douglas的房门，对方早就起床了，正抱着电脑处理那些烦人的邮件。T.J走过去瞥了一眼，直接把电脑合上了。

“散散心，兄弟。”T.J倒了杯水，靠着沙发说，“我们该去拿那该死的礼服了。”

玛黑区离T.J他们住的地方很近，街道上还有一些积水，T.J裹着一件外套匆匆地在前面走着，时不时抬头看一眼店标。

那家裁缝店还算非常醒目，黑色古漆大门，旁边老旧的墙上掉落了一些漆，贴着一张禁烟标志。然而T.J在踏进那家店时绕过了一个绿皮垃圾桶，还顺便踩到了一个烟头。

是一个年轻人接待的他们，Douglas熟练地用法文跟他问好，说了一下那份订单。T.J的法语不是很好，他的注意力被那些布料和店内古朴的装潢吸引了，只在隐约中听到了“Edgar”，这大概就是那个年轻人的名字。

Edgar带他们去里面的制作间看成衣，T.J跟在后面，好奇地一路打量。他上次没有过来，只是让Elaine带来了数据。这次看起来一切还挺新鲜。

制作间里有几张长桌拼接的工作台，最里面的那张桌子旁有一个男人，从T.J的视角看过去只能看到男人的侧脸，他正在弯腰测量着什么，随着动作T.J能看到他手臂上线条优美的肌肉。

“Curtis，那瓶酒呢？”Edgar高声喊着，里面的男人应声抬头，他有种思考过程被打断的不悦感，指了指身后那个小房间。

Edgar去小房间里捞出一瓶冰酒，倒在高脚酒杯里端给他们。

“谢谢。”Douglas接过来，递给T.J，“能给我们看一看成衣吗？”

“稍等。”Edgar去打包好的订单堆里按编号寻找着，“应该是放到里面了，请跟我来。”

Douglas与T.J对视一眼，T.J耸耸肩示意随便你反正我不想进去。Douglas叹了口气跟着Edgar去了里间查看成衣。

房间里有点热，T.J把外套脱下来搭在手臂上，抿着杯中的酒，经过冰水浸泡后有种正在融化的清冽感。Curtis好像做完了手头工作，登记完数据后坐在原处翻看一些图纸。

T.J犹豫了一下，走过去坐在对面。Curtis只是看了他一眼，就把视线重新放回设计图纸上。

“嗨……你是美国人吗？”T.J用有些蹩脚的法语问，“我的意思是，你的名字听起来不像常见的法国名字。”

Curtis翻页的手指顿了顿，皱了下眉。

真是个糟糕的开头。T.J现在想把酒浇在头上好让自己的脑子清醒一下。

“抱歉，你看起来不是很高兴。但是……但是这有点奇怪。”T.J的手指无意识地敲打着桌子，有点紧张地看着他，“我应该没见过你，但是有种熟悉感，你很特别。其实说不定我们也见过。我来法国的次数不多，你去过美国吗？”

Curtis抿唇，胡髭遮挡了他许多神情，他睫毛颤了颤，眼睛里是深邃的蓝，他摇了摇头，从口袋里摸出两根烟，递给T.J一根，“抽吗？”

他说法语时声音很低，像是带着沉淀下来的法国情调。T.J接过来，打量了一下。Curtis掏出火机时T.J凑过去点烟，他们离的很近，呼吸交错间周身都是纠缠在一起的清爽的味道。

“这真的很奇妙。”T.J只抽了一口就把烟放在了高脚酒杯上，火光燃烧留下烟灰，“我进门一看到你，就觉得一定要和你说话。我也不知道这算什么……非常急迫、强烈，呃，我的法语不是很好，有些词语发音很难。但是，我觉得如果我走之前没和你说话，就会错过……某些重要的东西。”

Curtis只是看着他，一句话也没说，T.J沉默了一下，从Curtis眼睛里看到了自己影子，他知道Curtis在听自己说话，但或许是自己发音太过古怪，总是有些词不达意。

T.J转了转酒杯，将烟拿下来防止烟灰落进酒里。他说：“巴黎非常漂亮，虽然这段时间天气不是很好。这些设计图是你画的吗？很好看。”

“谢谢。”Curtis说，还是抿着唇，不知道在想什么。

“我只是努力地想和你说话……说什么都行，你相信命运吗？我是说各种注定的事情，比如我虽然之前定做衣服时没有过来，但我今天一定会出现在巴黎的玛黑区，然后遇见你。”T.J耸耸肩，表情无比认真，“你听钢琴吗？”

“听过。”Curtis点点头。

“你喜欢巴赫吗？他的曲子虽然很难弹，但是确实很不错，你知道的，经典。”T.J兴致勃勃地谈论起来，但看到Curtis沉默的表情，叹了口气，“没关系，我只是……”

小房间里传来谈话声，Edgar好像在问Douglas确定由他自己带走这三套衣服吗。然后他们两个走了出来，手里拿着三套礼服。

T.J看见他们，从桌子上抓了支笔，在废弃的图纸背面写了一串号码。

“这是我的电话号码。希望我们能保持联系……我回去会好好练习法语，如果可以下次可以聊得久一点。”T.J放下笔，“虽然有时候我可能接不了，毕竟有时差，但是如果知道是你的话，我一定会回电话的。”

Curtis将图纸转过来，看着电话号码，将烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。

“可以走了吗？”Douglas将手里的一套衣服塞到T.J怀里。

“再见。”T.J回头，对Edgar道别，然后对Curtis眨了眨眼。

两位客人走后，Edgar拉了把椅子坐在Curtis对面，用流畅的英语好奇地问：“Curtis，你认识他？”

“他？”Curtis用英语回答，“以前没见过。”

“他都跟你聊什么了？”Edgar好奇地追问。

“我不知道……我的法文不是很好。”Curtis说，“他说了很多，但有些没听懂。”

Edgar瞪大眼睛，然后摊手：“你想知道的话，给他打电话或者别的方式，直接问他就好了。”

Curtis沉默了一下，图纸上的电话号码就像在提醒着他什么。

他站起来，捞起外套，往门外走。

“快点儿，他们说不定还没走远。”Edgar嘱咐。

Curtis匆匆出门，走得太急差点踢翻了那个垃圾桶。他终于追赶上T.J，T.J转过身时惊喜中掺杂着茫然，好像在找一句适合的法语做一个不那么蠢的对话开头。

“我的法语不好。”Curtis打破了沉默，说。

T.J听到英语时有点疑惑，但很快就反应过来，扬起一个笑容。

“我也是。”

#7

Curtis已经为家里这个不速之客头痛很久了。

他作为一名特警，三天前刚刚破获了一个劫持案件，并且成功解救出了人质——那个现在正坐在餐桌旁吃花生酱的家伙，同时也是现任国务卿的长子。

凌晨四点回到家后Curtis得到两天的假期。结果刚睡了不到三个半小时，门就被敲响了。

门外的是T.J，就在几个小时前他们刚刚见过面，当时T.J被吓坏了，搂着Curtis的脖子不放手。

“我的房子被毁了，那个家伙砸了所有能砸的东西。保险公司说损失评估至少要一周，而我的家人的家门外全是等待我的媒体，”T.J无辜地站在门外，扬了扬手里拎着的三明治和汉堡，“我带早餐来了。”

T.J有的是办法，而Curtis拿他没办法，所以T.J就这么住下了。

Curtis家里只有一个卧室，他睡了两天沙发后被T.J连拉带拽地搞回了床上。

“这毕竟是你的家，总不能让主人睡沙发。”T.J边说边拉着被子躺下了，“而你知道的，我睡觉不是很老实，不太适合睡沙发。”

他总是有那么多理由。直到第二天Curtis费了半天劲才把扑在自己身上的T.J揭下来时才明白T.J所言非虚。

其实有这么一个人住在家里也挺好的。虽然T.J起床起得晚，总是呆在家里，吃完了Curtis三瓶花生酱。但每晚Curtis工作回来时总是能看到家里的灯亮着。

T.J打着哈欠给他开门，指了指餐桌：“给你热了半块披萨，如果你需要的话。”

然后就又爬回床上睡觉了。

当Curtis洗漱完躺到床上时，T.J像是被吵醒了一样含含糊糊地说：“花生酱吃完了，明天能捎回来一瓶不？”

“已经是第三瓶了。”Curtis说，“为了你的牙齿，不能吃了。”

T.J也不反驳，翻了个身闭上眼睛。

“那好吧。”他说。

虽然像生闷气，但还是睡着睡着就趴在了Curtis身上。

七天期限早就过了，保险公司已经把赔偿金打到了T.J的卡上。但他们默契地不提这个事情。Curtis只有几个关系不错的同事知道这个事情，他们纷纷发誓会遵守职业道德绝不说出去，并且恰当地表达了他们的惊讶，难以理解Curtis所说的“合住还挺好的”。

下班的时候外面在下暴雨，警局里的公共伞都被早下班的那批同事拿走了，Curtis那个小组忙着写报告所以出去时已经迟了。没有伞的一行人在大雨面前不知所措。

Curtis本来想直接冒雨回家，或者等一辆不知道哪年才会经过这条街道的出租车。没想到远处有个熟悉的身影跑来了。

T.J裹得很严实，戴着帽子，撑着一把伞，手里还拿着一把，踩过积水跑到Curtis面前。

“我记得你应该没拿伞？”T.J打量了一下，满意地把伞塞到Curtis手里，“果然没白跑一趟。”

Curtis还没来得及说话T.J就匆匆跑下台阶，回头催促：“走不走？”

Curtis撑开伞，走进雨幕里，对他的那几个同事们说：“所以有人合住挺好的。”

“挺好的挺好的。”同事们悲愤欲绝连声应和。

#8

T.J是在森林里捡到那匹奄奄一息的狼的。他悄悄把它带了回来，清洗身上的脏污，包扎伤口，给它食物和水，用刷子轻轻地梳顺狼因沾血而纠缠在一起的毛。

狼无力反抗只能接受着来自T.J所有的好意。它窝在舒服温暖的垫子上粗重的喘息，耳朵警觉地立着。

T.J经过时抚了一把狼的脑袋，狼呲着牙发出不耐地声音，但还是趴在了垫子上。T.J经常会和它说话，虽然这很像自言自语。

狼恢复得很快，T.J把它照顾的太好，过于好。以致于在狼彻底痊愈想离开时在T.J床边绕了三圈，还是重新窝回了垫子上。

冬天来得快，地板开始泛凉，T.J让它睡在自己的床上，每晚都要给狼盖上一层被子。

“你是一只非常善良的狼。”T.J说，眨了眨眼睛，“很多人都担心你会不会伤害我。然而看起来并不是这样的。”

狼将自己蜷在床尾，等T.J睡着后爬起来，用鼻尖亲昵地顶了顶T.J的脸颊。

有一天T.J梦见自己的狼变成了一个男人，男人说他的名字是Curtis Everett。然后他们接吻了，Curtis的胡髭蹭的T.J发痒，他的手被压在床上，十指相扣的力度令指节都发白。然后Curtis进入他，粗鲁又温柔。结束的时候Curtis问他早餐想吃什么。T.J说煎蛋吧，我喜欢吃煎蛋。

醒来时T.J盯了很久天花板，感觉过于真实。他坐起来，外面已经大亮了。狼窝在阳光下看着窗外。

“……”T.J不知道怎么想的，冲口而出，“Curtis？”

狼的视线落在他身上，冰蓝色的眼睛，像是在回应他的话，尾巴轻轻地在地板上拍打了一下。

与此同时，T.J闻到了来自餐桌上的好闻的煎蛋香气。

#9

伦敦的雾太大了。Curtis拿着戏票正在前往戏院的路上。

“抱歉。”在他的脚被踩了一下的时候，传来了一声道歉，“我没看清路。”

“没关系。”Curtis摇头，继续往前走。

过了一会儿，他的脚又被踩了一下。

“不好意思，不好意思。”同一个声音再次传来，“雾太大了。”

“嗯。”Curtis只是捏紧了戏票。

等第三次的时候，除了踩脚又加上了撞肩膀，Curtis停下脚步，隔着浓雾看见了踩了自己三次的人。年轻男人抓了抓自己的卷发，眼睛就像凝结着雾气的湖面，唇被舌尖舔的水亮，带着不好意思的神情，问：“真的很巧合，但是先生您知道戏院在哪儿吗？”

Curtis看着对方认真的表情，说：“跟我走。”

他们破开重重湿润的浓雾终于找到了那家戏院，已经快开始了。年轻男人感激地道谢：“非常感谢，我刚刚绕了三圈都找不到路，这该死的雾。”

检票入场时他们没排在一起，年轻男人去打了个电话，排到了队伍末尾。Curtis坐在座椅上时，空场正在慢慢填满，自己身边却有一个位置一直空着。

只是巧合。Curtis心想。也不关我的事情。

场内关了灯，聚光灯集中在舞台上，在黑暗中Curtis感到自己的脚又被踩了一下，身边的空位上坐了人。

“抱歉。”Curtis转过头只能看到年轻男人熟悉的晶亮的眼睛，“真巧。”

全场最后一个空位置终于被填满了。

Curtis点点头，将视线放回舞台上。余光却不由自主地关注起那个年轻男人。

“我想我该来句自我介绍，都第四次了。”身旁传来极小的一句声音，“Thomas Hammond，可以叫我T.J，很高兴见到你，先生。”

第四次了。Curtis知道了他的名字。

#10

外交谈判后的舞会上，国务卿Elaine一家人悉数到场，包括此次谈判的另一个主角，来自雪国的代表们。

T.J在音乐响起时拿着一杯香槟穿过人群，一路碰杯寒暄，终于到了雪国国王面前。

“你好。”T.J说，杯中的酒随着他的动作微微晃动。

Curtis转过身，与他的酒杯轻轻碰了一下，清脆的声音就像敲响了一座小钟。Curtis有点意外地打量了一下T.J，“你好。”

“我有种感觉，”T.J勾起微笑，眼尾的细纹也盛满了温和，“我应该早就认识你了。”

Curtis愣了一下，看着对方湛蓝的眼睛，隐藏在胡髭下的唇角隐了一丝笑意，说：“我也这么觉得。”

很巧，你在我的每个梦境里都是主角。

梦里出现的人，醒来就应该去见他。

就像我穿过重重人海只为和你碰杯。

-FIN


	6. [柯TJ]二三事

#

T.J作为代表出使位于遥远边域的雪国的第一天，被安排到了一个向阳的小屋子里。直到翌日清晨才被留着浓密胡髭的雪国国王接见，并且送给他象征着本国王室高贵的毛线帽。

“据我观察，雪国国王非常友好，”T.J在信里如是说，瞥了一眼身旁一脸严肃的男人，蘸了蘸墨水又补充一句，“而且热情。”

#

T.J用了将近一个多小时的时间用各种可说与不可说的方式说服Curtis下载了Instagram，并且洗完澡后用五分钟教会了他使用方式。

“你可以关注一些你感兴趣或者非常喜欢的博主。”T.J说，用毛巾随意地擦着自己湿漉漉的头发。Curtis答应了，直到T.J睡着了还在浏览那些热门图片页面。

三天后，T.J突然想起这个事情，打开Curtis的ins主页，发现只关注了T.J一个人，于是他跑到Curtis面前举着手机宣布这简直是在践踏他的劳动成果。

Curtis抬眼扫了一下T.J手机上自己的主页，皱着眉，不解地说：“你说过我可以关注一些感兴趣或者非常喜欢的人。”

于是今天是T.J第五十八次讪讪地举白旗并且脸红。

#

婚礼的前一天夜晚他们坐在地上拆那堆结婚礼物。有几瓶陈年红酒、香水，甚至精致的咖啡壶。

外面开始下雪了，外面寒冷与室内的温暖将一层水雾铺在玻璃上，T.J将玻璃擦出一小块，看到外面纷纷扬扬的被风卷起的雪。他将包装纸放在一旁，站起来，活动了一下酸痛的肩膀，钻进了厨房，将剩下的礼物留给了Curtis。

当Curtis从厚厚的包装纸里拿出一幅油画时，他想把T.J叫过来问他这个要不要挂在卧室或者别的地方。当他回头时发现T.J正巧从厨房里探出头。

视线相撞时他们愣了一下，然后都笑了起来。

“我觉得挂在卧室会是个好主意。”T.J对Curtis手里拿着的油画眨眨眼睛，然后扬了下手里的小盘子，“磅蛋糕？”

#

Curtis有时候想不明白信的开头应该写什么，具体是指，那段时间里T.J回了他自己的国家，临行前与Curtis商量进行一次以“回到以书信为交流工具的传统时代”为主的体验，并单方面通过了提议。

T.J给的住址是国务卿的家，每封投递过去的信件都要被检查。而Curtis已经记不清多少年没写过一封中规中矩的信了，笔尖停留在称呼上不知道该怎么写。

“亲爱的Thomas Hammond”。

#

T.J在按掉闹钟后的一个小时醒了过来。他觉得这个清早好像有什么不同，当转过身看到依旧还在沉睡的男人时，他找到了问题的根源。

“Curtis。”T.J推了推搂着自己的男人，揉了下眼睛，试图想坐起来。

Curtis只是习惯性地把他拉住，又拽到了怀里。T.J的茫然地眨眨眼，他埋在Curtis的颈窝里，对方的体温将刚刚翻身时带入被窝的清晨凉意驱逐散尽，Curtis没醒，均匀的呼吸铺在T.J的一团乱的卷发上。于是T.J发现，忙了一晚凌晨才入睡的Curtis难得的赖床了。

想到这里，T.J勾起了嘴角，摸向Curtis搭在自己身上的手臂，然后握住他的手。

“八点多了，Curtis。”T.J戳了戳Curtis的脸，胡髭蹭的他指尖发痒，“连我都应该在半个小时前起床。”

“七点。”Curtis的眼睫颤了颤，声音带着没睡醒的沙哑和困倦，他握紧了T.J的手，然后变成十指相扣。

“并不，Cur，”T.J强忍着笑意，手钻出被窝捏了捏Curtis的耳朵，然后又因为冷迅速缩回来，“已经八点多了。”

“Tommy。”Curtis半睁开沉重的眼睛，手背蹭了一下T.J的后颈，“才七点。”

在听到Curtis叫自己名字时T.J就缴械了，他重新闭上眼睛，说：“好吧，我同意现在才七点，不过我们半小时后就要起床。”

Curtis吻了一下T.J的头发，低低地应了一声：“嗯。”

#

Curtis与T.J在冬天的夜晚在路上散步。风太冷了，路上还有没扫净的落叶，踩上去时咔嚓的碎裂声。T.J戴了顶与Curtis相同的毛线帽，或许比Curtis的还要厚一些，牢稳地拉下来包裹住了耳朵。街道上行人很少，路灯的暖黄灯光映亮了脚下的泛凉的路。

T.J穿的很厚，走的很慢，提议在路灯下歇一歇。他靠着灯柱，呵出一口气暖了暖手。Curtis只是穿了一件黑色的长衣，将T.J的手握住。T.J愣了一下，笑起来，说话时带着白雾。

“你冷吗？”T.J问，指了指Curtis比起裹着围巾的自己显得光秃秃的脖颈。

“没关系……”Curtis刚想说我不冷，T.J却直接把自己的围巾解了一圈，然后绕在Curtis的脖子上，长长的围巾正好可以在彼此的脖颈上绕一圈，T.J拍了拍手，好像很满意自己的成果，然后上前亲了一口Curtis。

“这样就不冷了。”T.J说，“等会儿路过商店给你买一条围巾。”

#

“你们看起来真好，真希望你们可以永远都这么幸福下去啊。”


	7. [柯TJ]Mission Impossible

“我想我们之间有些误会。”穿着斗篷的吸血鬼坐在窗檐上，棕褐色的柔软卷发沾了一两片灌木丛的枯叶，他敲了敲窗玻璃，清脆的叩击声使正坐在房间角落的男人回过头，但目光相接后就男人再次转移了视线，继续紧盯着房间木门。  
吸血鬼像是永远不知道什么叫善罢甘休，他又敲了几下窗户，但这次并不成功，房间里的男人没有回头，反倒惊起了几只正在房顶休憩的鸟，扑腾着翅膀鸣叫着飞走了。  
他开始思考砸窗户的可行性了。  
冬天实在有点冷，他将手缩进衣袖里，裹紧斗篷，一阵寒风吹来，鼻头发酸，打了个喷嚏。好极了，就在这个夜晚，他可能会成为一个因觅食而冻感冒的吸血鬼，并且载入史册，为以后教下一代出去觅食时“多穿衣服”的叮嘱提供反例。  
不过唯一一个好处是这终于吸引了房间里那个男人的注意，对方皱紧了眉，眼神从在吸血鬼通过在窗户上呵了口白雾写下的字迹掠过，大大的“LOOK AT ME”。男人叹口气，走过去拉开了窗户，正把自己用斗篷裹成一个球并且终于不再闹腾的吸血鬼眼睛瞬间亮了一下。  
“非常感激，先生。”吸血鬼揉了揉自己快要冻到麻木的脸，弯起眼睛笑，对面前的男人伸出手，“Thomas Hammond，你也可以叫我‘T.J’。”两手相握时接触到的温暖的掌心让T.J就像靠近火炉一般全身都在融化，他一时都不想放开这只手。  
男人看起来并不想在无谓的寒暄上浪费太多时间，他匆匆地将手收回，再次走到角落——那是个绝佳的好位置，既有不被遮挡的视野又有极高的隐蔽性。如果不出意外，等到某个时间点……或许还有三个小时（在那个小家伙不停的在窗外制造动静时他接到了Edgar的通知，房间的主人会晚归一个半小时）。只要目标踏入这个房间，不出任何意外，Curtis动动手指就能完美的完成任务然后回到真正属于自己的房子里。  
“首先，我对你的‘小家伙’称呼表示质疑，毕竟按你们的年龄算，我已经三十岁左右了。其次，我知道你是谁，Curtis Everett，最好的杀手。看来你的名字比你的任务内容都重要。”T.J语调轻快，在说到“最好的”这个词时还眨了眨眼睛。  
听到T.J念出自己的名字时Curtis迅速抬起了眼，或许显得凶狠了些，T.J顿了一下，蓝眼睛里映着他的影子。Curtis把手放进口袋里翻找着什么，T.J开始紧张了，或许他在找银弹，从T.J的视角看过去，在Curtis的腰部位置有个隐没在黑色大衣里的枪托。他往后退了一步，思考着说些什么话缓和一下气氛，他换了话题试图轻松地插科打诨一带而过，但对Curtis来说好像并没什么作用，他还是在口袋里翻找。  
神经高度紧张的一刹那，Curtis将手从口袋里掏出来，伸向T.J，摊开了掌心——一块巧克力。  
“给你。”Curtis说，声音很低，就像在含一块糖似的，从嗓子深处融化，带着涩哑，“T.J。”  
T.J愣了一下，接过来时包着巧克力的锡箔纸在透过窗户的光线下显得愈发柔和，他放松下来，剥出巧克力塞进口中，可可纯度太低，加了过多的奶，太甜了。T.J握紧手心里的锡箔纸，又松开，它已经成了皱巴巴的一团。T.J想了想还是把它塞进了自己的口袋里。  
“再次表达我的感谢，先生。”T.J将唇上残留的巧克力甜香用舌尖卷入口中，留下水润的痕迹，“你的好意为你胡子拉碴的外表加了不少魅力分。”  
“不客气。希望你尽快离开这里。”Curtis语气冷淡，但被胡髭隐没的嘴角还是稍微勾了一下，因为T.J头发上滑稽的枯叶、对他而言过于赘余的斗篷、说话时清脆的声调以及被舔的红润的唇。希望这个严重影响Curtis职业形象的表情没有被T.J看到。  
“你真幽默。我在这么冷的晚上赶过来，又在窗檐上呆了大半个钟头，不是为了跟你打声招呼的，Curtis。”T.J拉开椅子，与地板尖锐的摩擦声让Curtis抿紧了唇。他懒洋洋地坐下，熟门熟路地捞过桌子上的红酒，拔开木塞，瓶口与木塞恋恋不舍地接了个响亮的吻。他把红酒倒入仅有的一个酒杯中，就着有轻微噼啪声的蜡烛看了看色泽，抿了一口，“看来可怜的Wilford先生还是个单身汉。”  
操。Curtis看起来有点焦躁。T.J的出现就像在他严密科学的计划内引起了小范围的、毫无预警的狂轰滥炸。墙上的挂钟每走一步都提醒着他时间在缩紧，对于一个正在执行任务的杀手来说，对时间的把握就像在有限氧气的空间里求生。他闭了闭眼睛，与T.J沉默地对峙。  
没人计算这一切胶住了多久，T.J喝完了杯子里最后一滴红酒，在再次伸出手的刹那，Curtis将酒瓶夺了过来。  
“听我说，”Curtis紧皱着眉头，将酒瓶放置在一边，蜡烛扑闪了几下火苗，将熄未熄的病恹恹地亮着。  
T.J耸耸肩，漫不经心地将空杯子倒扣在桌子上，烛光将斑驳的光影映在他侧脸上，眼尾铺展开的细纹如同湖泊微波，他一脸真诚，又将满不在乎明晃晃地放在眼睛里，说：“好的，我听你说。”  
Curtis没有被这个态度激怒，准确的说，看不出什么情绪的起伏，然而语气却毫无商量的余地。他按着T.J的肩膀，触上丝绒质感的斗篷。他说：“无论你来这儿到底是为了什么，Wilford是我的目标。我负责解决他，而你负责不在我解决他时添乱。”  
“‘添乱’是我今晚质疑的第二个用词。”T.J在光线下的笑显得暧昧不明，舌尖掠过上唇，无辜映衬在他的眼睛里仿佛蓝色透明的玻璃珠，“这大概是个巧合，Wilford也是我的猎物。”  
“你完全可以等他死后再做你的……”Curtis斟酌了半天也没想出一个合适的词，叹了口气，“……事情。”  
“我不喝死人的血。”T.J撇撇嘴，“我也有挑食的权利，好吗？”  
“你今晚可以换个人。”Curtis知道自己这句话存在着严重的道德漏洞，但他实在没时间去修正了，“并不一定是Wilford。”  
“我很执着，而且很有原则，”T.J歪了下头，“而且很有耐心。”  
耐心，你他妈当然有耐心。  
Curtis抿着唇，紧紧地盯着T.J，视野里是他依旧轻快的笑容。  
“你看起来很热，Curtis。”T.J的手漫无目的地挥舞了几下，蜡烛的火苗随着他的动作摆动，最后还是颤巍巍地熄灭了，“不准备把毛线帽脱下来吗？”  
分针迈过了最后一步。  
时间到了。

在蜡烛熄灭后升起瞬间消散的烟时挂钟敲响了第一个音节。就像在配合着什么一样，他们开始接吻。T.J舔湿的唇碰触Curtis的，钟声里混杂了亲吻时的水声、呼吸的热气，放置在一旁的红酒就像往外咕嘟冒着气泡。  
或许是T.J笑起来时上扬的唇角，或许是他蓝的让人难以拒绝的眼睛，或许是每个字词从T.J口中念出时都像裹了糖衣而Curtis想知道这到底是为什么。有很多的备选项但Curtis一个都不想浪费时间去思考。在T.J扯住他的大衣时他就做出了决定。  
Curtis亲吻他，粗糙的指腹摸过他的后颈、他的侧脸，埋进柔软的卷发里。T.J一直紧紧地拽着他的衣服，布料在他手中攥成一团，牙齿在Curtis的下唇上留下轻浅的牙印，Curtis的胡髭蹭的他发痒，眼睫抖动，心跳仿佛要盖过了钟声。  
“起来。”Curtis的唇来到他的耳垂，含着吸吮，在他耳边用低哑地声音说，“松开我的衣服。”  
Curtis的吻在T.J身上引起了火灾，从耳垂泛红到全身开始滚烫，他想自己可能在经历一场名为Curtis Everett的罕见的发烧，今晚笃定发生也逃避不了的燃尽的引线和呜咽的沸水。  
T.J站了起来，绊了下椅子。没有松开手，他一直就那么紧紧地抓着，将自己深陷在Curtis的怀抱里、Curtis的亲吻里、Curtis的呼吸里，如同行走在冰层上遇见了正在燃烧的火堆。Curtis握住T.J的手腕，用自己的手代替紧握着的粗糙布料。  
他们在黑暗中忙于跌跌撞撞地互相摸索，T.J的背撞上了柜子，上面的酒瓶晃了晃摔了下来，砸在了地板上碎成了红酒的晕渍和玻璃渣，火焰遇到酒精时迸发出的热量就像Curtis的掌心摩挲他的后颈时的全身酸麻，T.J觉得干燥又缺氧，从心底燎的泛起了雾一直升腾到眼前，Curtis解开他的斗篷时Curtis摸着他的胡髭，抚上他的唇角，再次吻上去，急迫渴求，触及舌苔如同斗篷的绒面触感。  
“就是现在，Curtis，就是现在。”T.J倒在床上，衣服被Curtis脱掉揉成一团，扔进红酒与玻璃渣里，白色浸染成淡红。Curtis看着他的身体，指尖从上下滚动的喉结滑到胸口，眸色深沉，吻顺着刚刚的路线，强势但又实际上难得的温柔。  
外面开始下起了雪，呼啸的风将雪粒粗暴地扔在窗台上。操蛋的冬天，一切来的迅猛而又无所顾忌，如同烛火熄灭的那一瞬间那个毫无预兆的拥抱和亲吻。   
他的眼睛里完完全全是夜晚的细碎光芒了，水汽氤氲在湖面上，汇成水滴顺着溪流的方向流下，钻进鬓角发尾。  
Curtis眼中的T.J什么都是好的，英俊又不乏灵动，他的发丝、眼神、唇还有饱满的脸颊都是柔软的，他是属于春天的果酒，却混进了冬日烈风里的伏特加。  
他在为我打开。当Curtis抬起T.J的腿弯时，这个想法让他陷入宿醉的狂热。  
枕头底下有润滑剂，Curtis将手指送入T.J体内时感到了一瞬间的收紧，然后开始慢慢地放松，慢慢地适应。T.J轻皱起眉，舌尖一遍遍的舔着唇，手指在床单上无意识地抓紧又松开。Curtis俯下身亲吻他的鼻尖，手指抽动扩张，带出了不少水性的润滑剂，床单洇湿了一片。  
T.J抚上Curtis身上的刺青，结实有力的肌肉线条，他急促地喘息。当Curtis的手指抽出来时，一瞬间体内的空虚让T.J指尖发颤，他哆嗦着去解Curtis的衣扣，纽扣在手中不断打滑，Curtis的拇指擦过他的眼尾，摸着他的头发，把他埋进自己的颈窝，汗水将整个过程变得湿漉漉的，T.J呼吸的空气里尽是Curtis的气味，这感觉让他酸涩和焦虑。  
“可以了，”T.J说，“进来。”  
他紧紧握着Curtis的手就像要留下印痕，Curtis进入时他的脚尖蜷起，填满的火热让他身心满足，他在发高烧，而Curtis在领着他不断升温，脑海中斑驳的色块拼凑成Curtis看自己时深沉而又情长的神情。Curtis进的太深了，连呻吟都被挤压的破碎。  
他们在窄小的床上做爱，全身湿的仿佛身处雨天，或者积堆的雪层被体温融化。空气里弥漫着红酒的涩香，喘息的热量和冲撞时水声将整个房间映亮。  
T.J在高潮边缘大声而又痛苦地说我爱你，而Curtis紧紧地抱着他，眼睫形成阴影，说，我知道。

浴室里的暖黄色的灯将光晕投射在浴缸里，温暖的水包裹着两个人。  
结束后Curtis抱着T.J微微发抖的身体，直到他恢复过来才带他去浴室里清理。T.J倚着Curtis的胸膛，手指在光滑的浴缸壁上画圈，他瞥了一眼塞进洗衣机的乱糟糟的衣服，翻了个白眼。  
“下次应该注意，Curtis。”T.J说，“不要把我的衣服弄脏了，洗起来很麻烦。”  
“你应该反思自己为什么会搞一个那么难看的斗篷。”Curtis随着T.J笑起来，嘴角的上扬在灯光中无可循形。  
T.J不满地反驳：“对于一个拥有精湛演技的人来说，什么样子的斗篷并不重要，我演的可是一个吸血鬼，而你作为一个杀手却只拥有枪托，我能否问问你，那把该死的枪去哪儿了？”  
Curtis沉默了一下，像是沉湎于思考这个问题，他认真地说：“我以为你已经试过那把枪了，T.J。”  
哇哦。T.J被成功地噎了一下，他眯着眼睛，转过身时搅出水声。他撑着浴缸壁想说什么，但欲言又止，浴缸蒸腾的水汽将他的唇润红，俯下身亲了一口Curtis，像是计划得逞了似的笑起来，弯起的眼睛里尽是光彩。  
如果一个吻不能够补偿一名“杀手”失败的任务的话，那就两个吧。  
T.J磨蹭着Curtis的唇，说：“下次我们应该换个新角色，等会儿再讨论是警察与犯人还是别的什么。”  
“但截至目前，你是一个烦人的吸血鬼。”  
“而你也足够失职，杀手先生。”

-FIN


	8. [火TJ]国王有一对驴耳朵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny Storm/T.J

“很久很久以前……”

“够了我不想听！”Thomas捂着耳朵，飞快地挤过栅栏门，跑了出去。

Thomas一直认为Johnny欺负他，而且只欺负他，从他们童年初遇一直到现在，每天Thomas总会被Johnny堵在家门口。

“走开，我要去工作。”Thomas站在Johnny面前，不耐烦地说。

“和我去河边玩吧，我给你讲故事听。”Johnny眨眨眼睛，提议。

不要。

Thomas心想这个烂招数从他年龄还是个位数时就开始用了，Johnny看起来百试不爽……当然这也与Thomas总是在最后妥协有关，但这次他真的不想被Johnny推到河里然后再湿漉漉地爬上来听他讲那些无趣的童话故事。 

他都二十多岁了！

还没等Thomas狠心摇头，Johnny的眼神就先委屈了下来，被一个俊美的青年用好看的蓝眼睛盯着看的感觉总是有点难以拒绝，尤其是对方湖水般澄澈的眸子里还倒映着自己的影子，此时湖水起了波纹，像是笼罩着云雾，委屈的不得了。Thomas总是想起隔壁那对老夫妻养的一只大型犬，每当Thomas走过去时，那只大型犬总会扒着Thomas的裤腿，摇着尾巴打招呼。同样湛蓝的眼睛像极了总是定时堵在Thomas家门口的Johnny。

“如果不想听童话故事，我可以讲笑话。”Johnny用他独有的黏黏糊糊的语气说，同时手还要拽着Thomas的袖子，“我发誓不会是冷笑话了，我找Sue验证过笑点，真的棒极了。”

Johnny一说起话来就容易滔滔不绝，他总是谈话的主导者，Thomas不得不适应他跳来跳去的话题，有时实在反应不过来就干脆彻底转移注意力，比如Johnny在讲他见到的皇宫来的奢华的四轮马车时，Thomas脑子里都是盛开在草坪上的那朵波斯菊。

“去吧，真的很棒。河边有一个马戏团，听说来了一位游吟诗人，你不是想看游吟诗人吗？我们可以顺便去找找他，不过他估计是为了秘密森林来的，所以……”Johnny说着，在看起来就要停不下来时捂住嘴，“抱歉。”

Thomas想了想，Johnny拽着他的衣袖的手慢慢的改成了握住手腕，温热的触感紧贴着他的脉搏。

“……好吧。”Thomas听到自己这么说。

年龄从个位数开始到了二十多岁，Thomas Hammond还是没学会拒绝Johnny Storm。

Thomas住在一个小城镇里，其实按周围依山傍水的地理位置算乡村也不为过，由于太过偏僻，距离皇宫又太远，这里俨然成为了一个乐土。尤其是周围有一条河流，无数个传说记载着那条河流是曾经美人鱼的故居，蜿蜿蜒蜒流到入海口，沙洲是美人鱼与王子或猎人初遇的地方，而伫立在海中的礁石，浪花拍打过去据说能听到美人鱼遗留的歌声。与此同时秘密森林也颇受游吟诗人的青睐，不过这个故事Thomas不太相信，因为他小时候经常去秘密森林里玩耍，都没有找到长诗里描述的神乎其神的独角兽和受神明宠爱的牡鹿。

“真的有。”少年时期的Johnny跟他认真的描述，“就在森林的深处，我看到了。”

于是Thomas就将信将疑地跟着Johnny一起去森林里寻找。他紧紧地跟在Johnny身后，而对方就像一个天生的冒险家，带着Thomas穿过迷雾，绕过湿黏的沼泽，跃过荆棘，到了森林深处……然后迷路了。

Thomas有点着急，他和弟弟Douglas约好了晚上会回家，可现在看来是要食言了。而且夜里的森林已经和白天视野明阔时完全不同，一棵又一棵树就像遮掩着重重危险。晚上很冷，再加上潮湿的寒气一层层的笼罩着这片名字就叫做“秘密”的森林。

“别哭啊小少爷。”Johnny总是叫他小少爷，因为他们初遇时Johnny就说Thomas长了一张贵族人家的脸，好看又可爱，还带着点婴儿肥，Johnny总喜欢捏他的脸，直到Thomas忍无可忍拍打他的手时才松开，然后揉揉他柔软的卷发，就像马戏团门口小丑卖的棉花糖一样，不过是棕褐色的巧克力味。

“我没哭。”Thomas白了Johnny一眼，在树下焦躁地转圈圈，踩着枯叶发出难耐的咔嚓声。

Johnny拉着他，把他带到一棵看起来已经有几百岁的树下面，让Thomas靠着凹进去的树洞坐下，虬枝缠绕伸展，茂密的树叶形成一个天然的屏障，Thomas只能通过枝叶罅隙才能看到隐隐约约的月亮。

“呆在这里不要动，”Johnny蹲在他面前一本正经的地嘱咐，“我去找找路。”

“等等！”Thomas喊住Johnny，“要不我们一起等天亮吧？”

Johnny皱皱鼻子，跑回来，踩着枯叶断枝，把身上的外套脱下来披在Thomas身上，不放心地再次叮嘱：“不要乱跑，等我回来啊。”

Thomas看着现在只穿着单薄衣服的Johnny，想说句什么，却被Johnny的笑容打断了。

Johnny笑起来，就像明亮的火焰，夜晚时更为光芒四射的太阳，他比了个手势，说：“我不怕冷，我可是霹雳火啊。”

然后他就跑走了，Thomas一直没敢放松警惕，潮气就像森林里总也少不了的雾一样萦绕在周围，他往树洞里缩了缩，裹紧了Johnny的外套。Johnny说他喜欢洗衣服时放好多好多的皂角，以至于每次总要过好多次水才能彻底洗干净。Thomas觉得Johnny就应该是这种味道的，附在衣服上清清爽爽的皂角味，温暖又干燥，就像一个随时随地都在发光的小太阳。

Johnny很久很久都没有回来，久到Thomas都耐不住上下眼皮打架直接睡着了，他在梦里梦到了Johnny，对方对他说当太阳好累啊不想发光了。Thomas说那你可以休息一下，在我面前就不要发光啦。

然后Johnny就紧紧地拥抱住他，身上清爽的味道就像Thomas在雨后的草坪上看到的那朵波斯菊。

Thomas感到有东西在戳自己，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，还没找到来源，就听到一声尖叫：“Thomas！”

Thomas被吓了一跳，全身一哆嗦，瞬间清醒过来，对焦视线才看到在自己面前笑眯眯的Johnny。

他又吓唬自己。Thomas努力呼吸平复着飞速跳动的心脏，瞪着Johnny，捡起身边的小石子扔他：“你是不是没别的事情可干了？！！”

“对啊。”Johnny耸耸肩，他挤进树洞里挨着Thomas，“晚上太黑了找不到路，就捡了一些木枝回来，正好天快亮了，我们暖和暖和再走。”

Thomas看着Johnny把地上的那堆木枝堆在一起，然后打了个响指，指尖冒出火苗，Johnny点燃了那堆木枝，温暖的火焰是破晓前寂静的树林里唯一的亮光。

“暖和吧？”Johnny挑眉，碰了碰身边的Thomas，一脸等待表扬的神情。

Thomas翻了个白眼，还没说出反驳的话，就先打了个喷嚏。他吸了吸鼻子，嗓音有点沙哑，说：“你把我骗到森林里，我感冒了，你还吓唬我，难道我要夸奖你？”

“别生气啦。”Johnny揽着Thomas的肩膀亲昵地说，“虽然没有碰到独角兽或者牡鹿，但我知道这个森林的一个秘密。”

“什么？”Thomas没好气地问，他头很晕，也有点冷，但Johnny很温暖。幸好Johnny总是很温暖。

讲起故事的Johnny语调都平缓温柔，他勾起嘴角，说：“你听过《长驴耳朵的国王》这个故事吗？和它差不多，如果你在土地挖一个洞，你就可以对它讲你的秘密了。”

Thomas皱皱眉：“我不信，而且我才不要让别人把我的秘密用笛子吹出来。”

Johnny啧了一声，他夸张地双手比划，说：“不会长树的！人们才不会来森林里种树呢，而且管它真假，试一试总没什么坏处，只是说完后记得掩盖住，如果暴露在外面可能会有声音传出来。”刚说完，他就顿了顿，凑近Thomas，笑着说，“你这么紧张，难道是有什么秘密吗？”

少年时期Johnny突然拔高的身体让Thomas不是很适应，他们靠的太近了，呼吸都交织在一起，这让Thomas觉得脑袋更加昏沉，他推了一把Johnny，说：“我没有秘密。有也不告诉你，你总是欺负我。”

“说说看？万一我们恰巧一样呢。”Johnny坐直身子，揉了揉Thomas的卷发，眼底是火堆映着的点点微光。

Thomas不说话了。怎么会一样呢。

Thomas最大的秘密就是他暗恋Johnny。那个欺负了他好多年的Johnny Storm。而他不会让对方知道，对方也永远也不会知道。

这种事怎么会有巧合，每个秘密都是独一无二的，就像每片叶子都有自己独特的纹路。

比较起从小生活在这个小城镇的Thomas，Johnny一家就是个彻彻底底的外来户。在Thomas八岁的圣诞夜，Storm一家搬来了这个城镇。

当时小Thomas和他的弟弟Douglas坐在家里的壁炉旁吃着姜糖饼干，门却被敲响。他们的妈妈Elaine跑去开门，这个强势的女人在与丈夫离婚后成为了这个小镇的镇长。

木门外是刚搬来的新住户Storm一家，他们在圣诞夜拜访了小镇的所有家庭，最后一站就落在了Hammond家里。

就是这个时候Johnny与Thomas认识的，当时的Johnny手里拿着小篮子，比起身边笑的温温柔柔的姐姐Sue，他显得很不耐烦。

在大人们寒暄的时候，Johnny凑到Thomas面前，细细打量了他，然后把篮子递给他：“这是巧克力松饼。”

作为长子，Thomas说会用姜糖小人和一些圣诞糖果来回赠给他，于是他就把篮子带到了厨房，Johnny跟在他后面，说：“嘿，我叫Johnny。”

“Thomas。”Thomas把篮子里的松饼放到盘子里，然后装上裹满糖粒的姜糖饼干，“你也可以叫我T.J。”

“不要。T.J不如Thomas可爱。”Johnny摇摇头，“你长得真好看，就像个女孩子一样。”

Thomas心想我并不需要这样的褒奖，Johnny还在聒噪地说那是你的双胞胎弟弟吗为什么长得不像。Thomas没说话，默默地装着姜糖饼干和糖果。

在走到厨房门时，Johnny忽然拉住了他，Thomas疑惑地转过头，结果还没反应过来，嘴唇就被用力亲了一口。

“喂！”Thomas不满地抹着唇，刚刚Johnny吃了一个橙子味的糖果，甘甜的橙子香气还停留在唇上， 此刻Thomas也尝到了那颗糖果的味道。 

Johnny无辜地摊手，指了指房顶。Thomas循着看过去，上面悬挂着槲寄生。

“我不是女孩子！”Thomas皱着眉，把篮子塞到Johnny怀里。

“还好你不是，”Johnny笑得弯起眼睛，“那样你就要和我一直在一起啦。”

好烦。Thomas心想，八岁为什么懂的那么多？

Johnny挺幼稚的，真的。

他为了体现自己多么钟情Thomas，几乎天天去黏着他，就像融化的奶酪一样甩也甩不掉。而且还是以自以为很高明的恶作剧的形式。

直到Thomas崩溃地说Johnny Storm你能不能别喜欢我了。

Johnny就摆出很委屈的样子，嘴角都耷拉下来，Thomas觉得他都能看到身后那无精打采的尾巴，Johnny指着自己的唇说：“你都亲过我了。”

然后再补充一句：“槲寄生啊。”

那可是槲寄生啊。

Thomas本来想反驳分明是你主动亲的我。但话还没出口，就觉得现在讨论八岁时一个亲吻实在是太过难为情，只好任由Johnny继续黏着自己。

“走吧。”Johnny对身边的Thomas说，“天亮了。”

火堆已经熄灭了，Johnny率先钻出树洞，拍了拍身上的灰尘，对Thomas伸出手想把他拉起来，没想到Thomas站起来时没站稳，歪歪斜斜地就要倒在地上。

“还好吗？”Johnny连忙拉住Thomas，支撑着他。

“可能是发烧。”Thomas摇摇头让自己清醒，他甩开Johnny，准备硬撑着往前走，“昨晚太冷了，又潮湿。”

Johnny跑到Thomas前面，弯下腰，无奈地说：“我背着你吧。”

“不，”Thomas拒绝，“前面有沼泽。”

“有沼泽也是我们一起陷下去，你怕什么？”Johnny挑挑眉，示意Thomas快点上来。

Thomas犹豫了一会儿，还是趴了上去。毕竟自己走出去也是走，Johnny背着走也是走，不如让自己好过一点儿。

刚走了一段路，Johnny就受不了地说：“你可以不要用手卡住我的脖子吗？我知道你很怕自己掉下去……但是我快要窒息了。”

“我没力气嘛。”Thomas从Johnny的背上滑下来，站在地面上，有点湿润的土壤松松软软的，就像踩到了奶酪包。

Johnny挠挠头发，提议：“要不我抱着你。”

“你就不能带我飞出去吗？”Thomas比划着，“就是那个你总是flame on的……”

“我知道，Thomas，我知道。”Johnny摸了摸Thomas的额头，上面滚烫的热度让Johnny叹了口气，“可这是森林，我要是点火的话就会引发火灾的……我还是抱着你吧，对你的健康和对我的呼吸都有好处。”

太阳已经渐渐升了起来，潮湿的森林开始泛雾，光线在浓密的叶片上翻滚，然后落在Johnny身上。Thomas心想自己是不是真的被烧糊涂了，面前的Johnny被柔和的光线描摹着，认真看着他的样子就像昨晚的那团火。Thomas总是用火来形容他，温暖滚烫，热烈又肆意，如同被云层温柔托着的太阳。

而他之于Thomas，一如火焰与水，风与海洋(1)。

“你不会把我扔到河里吧？”Thomas小心翼翼地问。

Johnny忍住不翻白眼的冲动：“这里没有河，Tommy。”

“不会把我放到礁石上吧？”Thomas锲而不舍地问。

“不会，这不是海边。”

“那山石上呢？屋顶上？不会半途把我丢下然后突然出现吓我一跳吧？”Thomas认认真真的跟Johnny确认。

Johnny这才听出来Thomas所说的这些情景都是他曾经干过的，他干咳一声，疑惑地说：“你都发烧了，怎么这些事还记得那么清楚？”

在得到否定回答之后，Thomas才犹犹豫豫地对Johnny伸出手。Johnny把他抱起来，突然离地让Thomas脑袋有点晕眩，他拽住了Johnny的衣领，将脸埋在胸膛那里，紧紧地贴着Johnny的心跳之处。

这个姿势方便多了，Johnny带他往城镇方向走，绕过了那些沼泽和荆棘，虽然湿润的土地还是给他的鞋上溅了泥点，但他不怎么在意了，Thomas的脸因为发烧而红扑扑的，眼睛也像被热度蒸发了过多的水蒸气，就像天蒙蒙亮的黎明。

Thomas悄悄地问Johnny跳动的心，你里面到底有没有我？

刚出森林，Thomas就挣扎着要下来，他不想让路过的人们看到Johnny把他抱出了森林——否则那些下午的茶会又要有新的笑料了。

Johnny陪他回到家里。

家里空荡荡的，Douglas和外婆去了趟城里，有个热闹的集市，外婆一直想买一串鲛人的泪珠项链，外婆也是执拗地相信着童话故事，相信礁石的歌声、森林的独角兽，就如同她信任始终戒不掉的果酒。

Thomas也是。

他有时候过于固执，但又很清醒。但却因为清醒而给自己织造一个美好的梦境。

Johnny让Thomas躺在床上，然后自己去找药。在问了三遍都没得到他家的药物到地方在哪里的准确回答后，Johnny只好先用冷水浸透毛巾，贴在Thomas的额头上降温。

“Thomas，你怎么样？”Johnny用手指蹭了蹭Thomas的脸，Thomas把自己裹在被子里面，只露出两个眼睛，看着Johnny。

Johnny叹了口气，让Thomas好好地呆着，自己去找医生。

Thomas讨厌极了那个医生，他总是热衷于制配各种药剂，颜色诡异且苦的要死。喝过一次之后再也不想生病第二次。

但他没法阻拦Johnny，Johnny总是会喊他Thomas，有时还会拉着长声调，听起来像大型犬的撒娇，这就像一场拉锯战，Johnny百试不爽，Thomas总是认输。

“别人都叫我T.J。”曾经Thomas跟Johnny提过这个问题，“包括我爸爸妈妈，还有外婆……还有Doug。”

“那我更应该叫你Thomas。”Johnny漫不经心地耸肩，“这样你就能一下子认出来是谁在叫你了。”

好吧，这么说也不为过。

但是我认出你是因为你的声音，并不是因为称呼。

Thomas不承认他因为这个回答而有一丝欣喜。

“我不喝。”Thomas坚决地摇头，“上次你骗我红色的药剂是红糖水时我就看清你了，差点没把我苦到昏厥。”

Johnny拿着装满药剂的瓶子，还没来得及反驳，就被Thomas堵了回去：“你总是欺负我。”

“你总是说我欺负你。”Johnny打开玻璃瓶盖，“但你为什么不想想结果呢？掉到河里，我把你拖上来，然后给你我的衣服穿，还把你送到家里。放在礁石上，我也爬了上去，和你等那个美人鱼的歌声。在山石上……好吧这个我承认我没起多少作用，但我的三个午餐肉罐头被你吃掉了。”

“槲寄生下亲你，我现在也一直和你在一起。”Johnny扬扬玻璃瓶，试着尝了一口，“甜的。”他说。

Thomas因为刚刚Johnny的话愣住了，他一时不知道该怎么接下去，脑子里像是放了个火炉，烧灼着痛，他点点头，接过Johnny手里的瓶子，在对方难得温情的眼神下慢慢喝完。

直到咽下最后一口，他才反应过来，手里的瓶子已经飞了出去，正好砸在准备逃出门去的Johnny脚边，玻璃碎片洒了一地。

“你又骗我！苦的！”Thomas愤怒地喊。

Johnny都踏出了房门，回头看到满地的玻璃碎片，又返了回来，摊手：“我也喝了苦的啊。我顺便给你打扫一下吧，不用太感谢我，真的。”

然后Thomas就躲在被子里看Johnny把玻璃碎片扫起来，然后倒进垃圾桶里。舒适而又不尴尬的沉默。

你应该是一场梦，我应该是一阵风(2)。

Thomas真的在一个空闲的时候跑去森林里挖了个坑，他谁也没告诉，甚至每天清早定时堵门的Johnny都不知道。

他坐在正午的森林里，太阳炽热的光芒让他疲惫不已，他将铲子放在一旁，自己坐在木桩上休息。

黑黝黝的坑就如同一个无解的黑洞。他抹了抹汗，想着是不是应该对这个地方倾诉些什么。

有点傻，但……何妨一试。

Thomas想了很久，打了无数的草稿，心思百转千回。他该从什么时候说起呢，从槲寄生的亲吻，还是那句简简单单的自我介绍？

嘿，我叫Johnny。

Thomas。你也可以叫我T.J。

一段感情总有很多种开始。握手、击掌、贴面吻，简单的寒暄，沉默，胜过一大段对白的眼神相触。或者只是像Thomas和Johnny这样，自我介绍，槲寄生下的亲吻。

听起来庸俗的就像国王权杖上镶嵌的钻石。但Thomas只能安慰自己，大俗即大雅(3)。

他想说的有很多。Johnny看他的眼神，偶尔双手相握时热量，胸膛相贴时突然加速的心跳，他之于Johnny所有的小心思和隐秘的幻想。

“Thomas Hammond喜欢Johnny Storm。”

他想了好久好久，最后也只说出这一句。带着试探和畅意。 

Thomas用树枝把这个地方仔仔细细的掩盖起来，甚至还铺了一层土，来保证不会引人注意。他有点怅然，这个埋藏着秘密的坑，Johnny不会知道，而那个秘密，Johnny也不会知道。

Thomas几乎每周都要那里，拨开表面覆盖的掩饰物，对里面说一句Thomas Hammond喜欢Johnny Storm。

这已经成了习惯使然。到了后来声音也越来越大，好像要把积抑很久的情感全都爆发出来。

Johnny确实不知道，他每天都会去各种花样的堵Thomas，拽他一起去河边，一起去草坪，或者只是要他和自己去吃饭，摆在餐桌上的是他用了一上午才做出来的黑漆漆的烧鱼。

Johnny一定特别不喜欢自己。

否则他怎么会大清早总是不让自己安安静静地去上班。总是捏自己的脸。指着因为潮汐的浪花跌倒在海边沙滩的自己哈哈大笑。让自己吃那么难吃的烧鱼。Thomas对鱼过敏。

还总是拿自己当个小傻子一样讲童话故事，long long ago。

Thomas好难过。他甚至想在Johnny捏他脸和拥抱他紧到喘不过气的时候对他说，我好喜欢你，从long long ago到现在。

可你能不能喜欢喜欢我呢？

在Johnny刚过二十岁的时候，就有不少姑娘向他羞涩的表白了。Johnny英俊又幽默，是不少姑娘的梦中情人。

呸。每次听到这种话Thomas总是啐一口。Johnny的幽默完全就是孩子气。

“可这样我们也喜欢。”姑娘们说，“多可爱呀。”

于是Thomas更忧愁了。

虽然Johnny在姑娘中的人气很高，但他似乎从来没有答应任何一个姑娘。因为每天出现在Thomas门口的Johnny依旧笑眯眯的，看起来不被任何事情所烦扰。

但Thomas就是知道，Storm家已经收到不少婚约邀请了，姐姐Sue已经结婚，听说结婚对象是个很喜欢研究东西的男人。因此那些婚约都是冲着Johnny来的。

Thomas开始疑惑为什么Johnny会一一拒绝那些婚约，因为其中有一些还是不错的，比如国王的某一个关系很近的亲属。

他一定是有喜欢的人了。

城镇里开始私下里讨论。

会是谁呢？

Thomas不好直接问Johnny，他把这个问题默默地压在心里，他开始有点羡慕那个好运的姑娘了。

在Thomas二十四岁生日时，Johnny来找他，坐在屋顶上分吃那个甜腻腻的蛋糕。

Thomas把奶油撇到一旁，咬了一口蛋糕，没撇净的沾到了嘴角，他举起从外婆酒柜里拿的果酒，与Johnny手里的相碰，清脆的响声。

“你为什么不答应婚约呢？”Thomas状若无意地问。

“……”Johnny难得沉默了一会儿，他看着Thomas喝了一口果酒，唇上水亮，他伸手抹掉Thomas嘴角的奶油，说，“因为我有喜欢的人了啊。”

Thomas早就知道会是这个答案，但他还是呼吸滞了一下，问：“是谁呢？为什么我不知道？”

刚问出口就后悔了。Johnny喜欢谁，为什么要让自己知道？

Johnny没说话，轻风一阵阵地抚过屋顶，温柔的触摸。

“你还记得我们刚见面时吗？”Johnny打破沉默，勾起嘴角，问。

“你吻了我。”Thomas一语中的，“以致于后来别人问我初吻，我都不好意思说那时我才八岁。”

Johnny点点头，笑起来。

“你的果酒是什么味道的？”Thomas指着Johnny手里的磨砂质感的酒瓶，问。

“应该是葡萄。”Johnny晃了晃瓶子，反问，“你的呢？”

还没等Thomas回答，Johnny就倾身过去吻了一下Thomas的唇，上面还沾染着果酒的香气。

“居然是樱桃的。”Johnny说。

刚刚温软的触感还在，Thomas有点难以置信地看向Johnny，对方已经低头对付那块蛋糕了。Johnny吻了自己，在十六年后。

他认识Johnny时人生才过了八年，现在已经是第三个八年了。

人生有多少八年？他已经在喜欢Johnny这件事情上付出了两个了。

而这已经积习难改，久病成医。

Douglas要举行婚礼，新娘是隔壁城镇的镇长女儿，看起来门当户对，天作之合。

婚礼在隔壁城镇举行，Thomas不得不请了一段时间的假，早早地赶去那座城镇准备自己弟弟的婚礼。临走之前他去了趟秘密森林。

十几年过去了，他还是没有遇见独角兽和牧鹿。

他对着那个坑说了一句多年来重复的话后，跟着家人去了另一个城镇。

“我只是去参加Douglas的婚礼，会回来的。”Thomas哭笑不得地对堵在门口的Johnny说，“难道你也要举办婚礼吗？”

“我还没表白。”Johnny苦恼地说，“不知道那个人会不会答应。”

that guy。

that lucky guy。

“会的。”Thomas拍拍他的肩，“那个人一定会答应的。”

Thomas看着Johnny一瞬间又亮起来的眼神，百回千转也说不出那句祝你幸福。

他活了二十多年，祝你幸福是他听过的最敷衍的弥天大谎。

他觉得自己就是那个理发师，国王长了对驴耳朵。可他连说出谎言的勇气都没有。一切节奏和感知都是他自己的，包括自认为的孤勇。

Thomas在另一座城镇呆了一段时间，直到Douglas婚礼的酒会举行完才匆匆返回家里。那时候已经是深夜了。

他不知道的是，在他离开的时候，城镇里下了一场大雨，秘密森林茂密的枝叶也挡不住雨势。Thomas秘密的坑的掩饰被雨水冲散，里面积满了雨水。

于是天晴后，城镇里的人们都听到了来自秘密森林的一声又一声的“Thomas Hammond喜欢Johnny Storm”。

当然Johnny也听到了。错愕之后，在人们的祝福声中跑到森林，看到了Thomas挖的那个坑。他用土埋了起来，填实，声音才就此终止。

Thomas带着宿醉的困意和头痛晕晕沉沉的起床，他洗了把脸，吃了早餐。

又是一个崭新的一天，他需要去销假然后重新开始工作。

刚打开门，就发现了Johnny。这个场景已经重复了十几年，他早已淡然了。

“要吃面包吗？”Thomas打了个哈欠，问。

“呃。”Johnny有点局促地看着他，在Thomas越来越疑惑的眼神下，深呼吸，问，“你是不是喜欢我？”

“……”Thomas有点手足无措，他张张口准备说句什么，但又不知道该怎么回答，整个场面沉默了很久，他才低声说，“你怎么知道？”

“整个城镇的人都知道了……那天下了大雨，秘密森林的坑里传出来的。”Johnny眨了眨眼睛，“所以，是真的是吗？”

我是不是应该再请一天假？或者我就是在做梦？Thomas想。

可Johnny看起来那么真实，在Thomas试图碰触来判断现实与梦境时紧紧地我住了他的手，让Thomas一怔。

“那你呢？”Thomas问。他现在只需要一个结果，来给他隐藏十几年的秘密做一个最终判决。他有点紧张，手心里开始冒冷汗，呼吸都难以平复下来。

他望着Johnny，灰蓝色的眼睛里全是不安。

他等待着。

Johnny回望着他，久久没有说话。Thomas觉得自己应该知道结果了，Johnny可能只是在想怎么组织语言才不让自己过于难过。有点沮丧，也有点失落。

Thomas刚准备勾起一个苦笑，说几句揶揄的话来打破这个尴尬的气氛，就被Johnny突然拉到怀里紧紧地抱住。

还是那么紧的拥抱，让Thomas难以呼吸，胸膛紧紧相贴，心跳渐趋同一节奏。

他听到Johnny笑了，热气洒在他的耳畔，让他红了耳朵。

那你呢？你喜欢我吗？

“不然你以为这十几年我天天堵在门口是为了什么呢？”Johnny说。

国王长了对驴耳朵，你能给这个故事一个结局吗？

能。你说给我听，我给你一个happy ending。

通过什么？

通过我们各自的秘密，巧合的，爱。

-FIN


	9. [柯王子]猜火车

看着我。 

这句话在Jack脑海里响起时他正在大街的拐角买咖啡，隔热的纸壳脱落掉在地上，热咖啡隔着纸杯炙烤他的手心，太烫了。他茫然的抬眼，萧索的冬天，空荡荡的街头，他视线飘忽了好一会儿都不知道应该放在哪里。

已经发生了不止一次了。他像等待看起来无望的刑期结束一样盼望着口袋里的手机振动，男人会给他打电话，更准确的说，偶尔。

他们的关系难以捉摸，每次的来往始于短信上代表房间号的一串数字，止于浴室里的哗哗水声。Jack在男人抽烟的时候踩过一地的衣服去洗澡，等疲惫地走出来时房间里已经空无一人。他们的关系见不得光，对于Jack来说，凡是有关他自己的、私人的事情，都见不得光，需要埋在土里烂掉。

无所谓，反正他已经近乎烂掉了，就像包装精美的过期食品，里面腐烂的看不出原来的模样，还强撑着一丝希望摆在货架上供人观赏，悲天悯人。

他拿着咖啡往回走，低着头，冷风吹得耳朵发红，鼻尖酸涩，眼睛却干的就像正在缓慢的丧失水分。

Jack很少想起Curtis。他盼望甚至渴望，却从不真正的想起他。想念是足够耗费精力的事情，而Jack连生活都疲于应付。

Curtis是个很“关键词”的人。Jack习惯于把人们分成两类，而Curtis属于Jack最应该疏远与厌烦的那类。他太鲜明，太标签，曝光率过高。他如今的高高在上是Jack曾经的辉煌，而现在却只能映衬出Jack的落魄。

我晚上开会。Curtis发给他这么一条短信。

Jack从口袋里掏出手机看到后就笑了，咖啡从没盖紧的纸杯盖中流出来，到握杯子的虎口处已经温了。他们心照不宣。

晚上开会，所以就不做了。

不做就不做了。

他们约了五次才约定好时间，现在看起来微不足道。前段时间报纸上连篇累牍地大肆报道着Everett集团要与Benjamin集团合作，长远来看会在那一领域形成垄断效果。配上一张酒会上的合影，Curtis穿着合身的西装，手里端着香槟，与Silas并肩站立，志得意满。

Jack记得这个合影。那是他的订婚酒会。

水晶吊灯投射下斑驳的光影，他作为一个失败者得到了来自Silas的惩罚，他佯装享受，牵着未婚妻的手，在镜头前勾起嘴角拍照，他的手冰凉， Lucinda Wolfson也是。他们像两个木偶人一样被摆弄着，僵硬而又鲜活。

就在这里Jack看到了Curtis。

“求你。”Lucinda在没人看到的角落里哀求，“求你答应我，你会和我解除婚约。”

Jack盯着她，从她精心梳理的头发到她手上的订婚戒指，完美切割的钻石在天花板束灯下反射的光线让Jack眨了眨眼睛。

Lucinda还在请求着，她皱着眉，眼睛里全是泪。

“我不想让我的人生就这么毁了……”她说。

远处传来几声刺耳的相机快门，Jack对这类总是出人意料的敏感，他循声望去发现镜头并非对着自己，而是父亲与另一个男人。对方看起来成熟稳重，留着络腮胡，感受到Jack的视线他也看了过来，眼神锐利又深邃，但只是持续了短短一瞬间，旋即又看向了镜头。

可我的人生已经毁了。Jack想，他带着一丝悲悯摸了摸Lucinda的手，真诚中夹杂着过多的敷衍，他说：“我答应你。”

Jack什么都没有了，所以他毫不惧怕许诺。

酒会进行到一半时Lucinda以身体不适为由提前离场，Jack配合地将她送到门口，还贴心地把外套披在了她身上。

“我们都值得更好的。”Lucinda上车时对Jack低声说，她的手轻轻碰了碰Jack，但看到婚戒时手指又慢慢地蜷起来，握成拳。

Jack帮她关上车门，将外套搭在了手臂上，外面不如室内热气充足，骤低的温度就像迎面泼了一杯冷水。

“只有你。”Jack低声说。女孩儿只是附带的牺牲品，她脱离了苦境还能回到曾经光鲜亮丽的生活里。

再次推开门回到酒会现场时，身上的凉意怎么也驱除不了。一个侍者过来提醒说Silas让他过去。他往酒杯里夹了两块冰块，来到了Silas面前。

Curtis的视线就像刻刀一样将他层层剥开，从看似华丽的外壳看向已成败絮的内里。

“这是我的儿子，Jack Benjamin。”Silas介绍。

“很高兴见到你。”Jack伸出手，藏在袖子里过分苍白的手腕上浮动着青色的血管，里面流动着腐烂的血液，“Everett先生。”

Curtis握住了他的手，指腹带着薄茧，摩蹭着就像接吻时唇上的干皮。他隐藏在胡髭下的嘴唇开合，把问题抛向Silas而视线依旧停留在Jack身上：“这是Benjamin集团的继承人？”

Silas的目光迅速地扫过Jack，他摇摇头，回答：“不，这不是。继承人David Shepherd今晚在总公司处理事务，抽不开身。”

“十分遗憾。”Curtis将手松开，手中的酒杯与Jack的轻碰了一下，难以辨别语气里是否含着虚伪。

Jack干巴巴地站着，他站的位置只能看到Curtis如雕刻般的侧脸，眼睫的阴影巧妙地遮掩了眼睛所含的内容。

然后Jack听着他们谈话，股份、市场份额、企划，缥缈的词汇让他出神，天气阴郁了整整一个白天现在终于下起了雨，水滴在落地窗上滚落，外面的灯光形成了模糊的色块。

“合作基本谈成了。”过了好一会儿Jack才反应过来Curtis是跟自己说话，Silas早就离开了，他眨了眨眼睛，在Curtis的眼底笑得张扬，仿佛还是那个被外界猜测为准接班人的集团里的王子。

Jack微扬起下巴，蓝眼睛里强撑着硬气，酒杯与Curtis的狠狠一撞，然后全部喝下，没完全融化的冰块被咬的咔嚓作响，他囫囵地咽下，碎冰棱角划的嗓子生疼，唇被冰酒染上亮红。

“恭喜。”Jack说，语气平静无波。

他几乎是紧跟着Curtis来到了消防通道。那里其实算是个隐蔽的后门，外面是停车场。在一个拐角处Curtis拉住了他，手腕被扯得疼痛，脊背撞上墙壁时Jack闷哼了一声，他的眼睛从明亮的酒会刚刚适应黑暗就描摹出了Curtis的轮廓，他捧着Curtis的脸，掌心蹭着拉碴的胡髭，摸索着找寻他的唇。

“你喜欢哪家宾馆？”Jack急促地喘气，语调却缓慢，他呼吸的空气里是Curtis身上的香水味，他像被点燃了又被窒闷而死。

“我更喜欢这儿。”Curtis吮吻他的脖颈，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他颈畔，结实的手臂箍着他的腰，声音低哑。

就像末日来临时天空与地面崩塌前的暧昧。Jack的手伸进Curtis的西装，隔着衬衫抚摸刺青，他说：“那真是好极了，我也是这么想的。”

然后他们就真的在消防通道的角落里做了。一墙之隔就是充满虚情假意的酒会，Jack一条腿被抬起，脚跟抵着Curtis的膝弯，他枕着Curtis的肩，上身还穿的整齐，而裤子早就凌乱地褪下。Jack死死咬着唇不肯发出声音，他的手被Curtis狠狠拉下紧握着，戒指表面泛着凉，Curtis的指尖碰到Jack手上的戒指时顿了一下，在他体内又深又用力地冲撞。

Jack发出小声的哼叫，有点支撑不住，Curtis扶稳了他，在黑暗里融化。

他们见不得光。

结束后Curtis深深的看了Jack一眼，将滑坐在地板上的Jack拉起，Jack挣脱了，自己站起来，用西装口袋里折叠好的手帕擦着身上液体。

“Jack。”Curtis对他说，“别以为只有你一个人在苟活。”

Jack愣了一下，自顾自笑起来，Curtis离开了，没再看他一眼。雨好像没完没了一样，Jack看着窗外，舌尖再次浸湿了唇，像涂了一层血，带着锈味。眼前却只出现了Curtis的样子，他捏着Jack的下颌，在做爱时重复，看着我，Jack。

-FIN


	10. [柯王子]久处不厌

“我的领带呢？”

这是夏伊洛冬天的一个普通清晨。外面的积雪还没有融化，天色蒙蒙亮。在杰克翻身起床时柯蒂斯就醒了，视线因困倦而有些茫然地随着杰克忙碌的身影移动。杰克绕过床去另一边的衣柜里找出今天要穿的西装，对着穿衣镜打理好身上的衬衫，接过柯蒂斯从身后递过来的暗纹领带。

他要出席一个公司宴会。

杰克把领带系好，再三检查在衣着方面没有什么疏漏，转过身，弯下腰吻了一下柯蒂斯，对方浓密的胡髭扎的他有点痒，他摸了摸下巴，望进柯蒂斯藏在长眼睫下的蓝眼睛里。

“不再睡一会儿？”杰克问。他抬起手腕看了看表，马上就要到时间了。雪天路滑还容易堵车，杰克从这里去宴会现场的时间不得不重新考量。而柯蒂斯从今天开始会有为期四天的休假，他作为警察刚刚结束了一个案子，凌晨才到家，手臂被子弹擦过留下一道伤口，包扎了绷带后还是有些渗血。

“不用。”柯蒂斯的声音还是有些疲惫的沙哑，他揉了揉眉心，看着杰克就这么准备出门，说：“你就这么出门？外面是零下的温度，杰克。”

“没关系。”杰克摇摇头，“同事开车来接我，今天一直在宴会里呆着，并不会很冷。”

柯蒂斯没再说话，但杰克能想象到他在身后皱着眉的样子。杰克知道自己穿的太单薄而他恰恰又怕冷，但他实在不想再裹着厚衣服了，这很麻烦。柯蒂斯说至少戴一条围巾。

“别忘了准时叫杰西起床，她昨晚说想吃煎培根。等会儿送她去上网球课。”

“知道。”柯蒂斯应着。杰克经过另一间卧室门前时刻意放轻脚步，匆匆出门。

围巾好端端地挂在玄关处的衣架上。杰克显然没有听取柯蒂斯的建议。

对杰克来说，婚姻就是用一枚戒指来换走你自由的下半生。随之而来的是重复的生活、永无止境的琐事以及层出不穷的矛盾和偶尔的愧疚。

愧疚什么？无名指上的婚戒还没有镶一颗钻石就匆匆交换？

杰克并不想深究一些毫无意义的问题。他更倾向于相信所谓的多巴胺像油脂一样蒙蔽双眼好让他们心安理得地说我愿意。

他和柯蒂斯结婚五年了。说起来有些消极，在交换完戒指接吻的时候杰克还在计算着离婚日期。他不肯相信自己对感情的忠诚度，也没人相信。可杰克就这样，在无意义地等待中度过了蜜月期，度过了一年，迎来了杰西，然后一直到今天。

一切都没有改变是假的。在遇到柯蒂斯时，杰克还是“王子”，本杰明集团董事长塞拉斯的长子，拥有着高级晚宴、昂贵得体的西装、价值不菲的红酒和香槟。他会玩，也年轻，流连于夜店，满腹野心想继承塞拉斯的地位。

而柯蒂斯是退伍军人，从军队里走出来带着难以令人忽视的肃杀感。他与塞拉斯是旧交，与杰克握手时力气大到都留下了红印。那时候杰克已经“落难”了，所拥有的股份全被塞拉斯收回，被安排到一个忙碌且薪水微薄的岗位上。很苦，没人瞧得起一个落难者，同事们表面上一团和气但私底下满心鄙夷。但就在这样的境遇下，杰克穿上曾经的西装，抚平衣角的褶皱，眉眼带笑的站在塞拉斯身边，依旧是一个漂亮的、倨傲的、令人难忘的王子。

柯蒂斯与杰克的婚礼上来者寥寥，本杰明家只有米歇尔匆匆前来，还没等到誓词部分就拿着手提包离开。其他大多是柯蒂斯的战友，还有他进入警局工作后的同事。

报纸上连篇累牍地报道着本杰明集团的外姓继承者，大卫和他的新婚妻子米歇尔在照片上笑的愉悦。自从塞拉斯倒台后，杰克与大卫达成了和解，去了一家分公司里工作，正常职位和薪水。 

他已经不怎么去夜店了，重复着同样的日子继续生活着，习惯了目光总是落进柯蒂斯钴蓝的眼睛里。所有过去的生活都像流水一样被冲走，柯蒂斯对他很好，杰西对他很好，这就足够了。

要知道，他可是从昼伏夜出、生活日夜颠倒的“王子”变成了睡眠规律、还会给女儿讲故事的爸爸。有时候柯蒂斯也会担当这一角色，但杰西总是揪他的胡子。

杰克想着柯蒂斯被女儿揪疼了有些沮丧地走进卧室的样子，噗嗤笑了出来。同事把车停在门口，拉开车门时呼啸的冷风把杰克冻得像是失去了知觉。他踩着雪小跑到温暖的厅内，在洗手间里用纸巾擦了擦鞋上沾着的雪粒。

挺冷。杰克想，他该系上那条围巾的。

夏伊洛的冬天总是很沉闷，太阳也像隔了一层厚重的雾。柯蒂斯准时叫醒了杰西，女孩儿睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，洗漱完后来到餐桌旁一再强调自己之所以起床时是因为煎培根。

杰克和柯蒂斯都会做饭。但平心而论，柯蒂斯的厨技更胜一筹。杰克是后来才学的，曾经在厨房里忙活了一上午最后做出了一个边缘发焦的煎蛋。

相处久了柯蒂斯也能明确地分辨出杰克所需要的是什么，杰克抿紧的嘴角的样子是“吃掉煎蛋， 然后夸我”的暗示。于是柯蒂斯咬了一口，边缘有些发苦，他还没说话，面前的盘子就又被杰克狠狠地夺走，再次放在桌子上时，煎蛋已经被切掉了焦掉的部分。

当时想结婚的意愿是柯蒂斯先提出来的，杰克的反应就像现在面对着煎培根义正言辞的杰西一样，眨着灰蓝色的眼睛，说：“听着，就算我答应了，也是因为你做饭好吃。”

“好。”柯蒂斯笑了，抚摸上杰克的脸，从眼尾到红润的唇，过于白皙的脖颈喉结滚动。

早餐过后柯蒂斯把杰西送到网球教练那儿，刚刚停稳，杰西就飞快打开车门，透过摇下的车窗在柯蒂斯脸上响亮的亲了一口，然后跑向室内网球馆。

柯蒂斯坐在车里看杰西推开网球馆的门后才离开。

回去的路上经过一家商场，柯蒂斯顺便进去买了些东西。手臂上的伤口还有些隐隐作痛，但对他来说这只是小伤。杰克对此倒是意外的上心，在柯蒂斯去洗澡前提醒他千万不要让伤口碰到水。柯蒂斯把菜端到桌子上时杰克眼神的余光总是盯着他，就好像他受伤的胳膊再也无法承重了似的。

柯蒂斯抱着装在纸袋里的食物推开了家里的门，纸袋里面还有一小份巧克力蛋糕。他给杰克打了个电话，那边有些嘈杂。

“大概到下午五点。”杰克说。

柯蒂斯点点头，把中午准备吃的食物放进微波炉里，设定时间。

“冷吗？”

杰克沉默了，然后是一声轻笑，无奈的语气，声音闷闷的：“冷。”

快到中午时他接到了米歇尔的电话。杰西在那边脆生生地说她要去找布莱恩玩。

“四点前回家，好吗？”柯蒂斯说，“还有，不要再因为一支蜡笔和布莱恩打架了。”

杰西不满地撇嘴，但还是答应了。

布莱恩是米歇尔和大卫的孩子，比杰西要小几个月。因为大卫和杰克的和解，再加之年龄相仿，杰西和布莱恩成了要好的朋友。

午饭过后又下起了雪，阴闷的空气也得到了片刻纾解。柯蒂斯把窗户都关好，整理被杰西搞得一团乱的房间。他在家里其实没什么事情可做，偶尔会打开电视看一会儿新闻和球赛转播。一个人的时光总是兴致缺缺，柯蒂斯把卧室里丢的到处都是的衣服捡起来，扔进洗衣筐里。杰克总是把领带乱放，每天早上都会用额外的时间去找自己的领带。

柯蒂斯深知时间给他们带来的改变，除了眼尾细纹愈发明显、法令纹加深之外，还有每一个融入生活的小细节。

他们用了很长时间来探究对方的言行是否虚情假意，话里藏刃，试图看清对方。可事实证明这根本行不通，不断流动的情感把所谓的虚情假意替换为真情实感，安于现下的契合。毕竟有些东西，一旦看透了就完蛋了。

柯蒂斯的手机相册里有杰克的照片，也有杰西的。他看着杰克从一个年少轻狂的硬撑着傲气的王子渐渐温和，看着杰西从一个只会皱着脸哭的婴儿慢慢长成四岁的漂亮姑娘。

这就是日子，把他困在原地团团转，却又无比安心。

快到下午五点的时候，宴会还没有结束。杰克有些着急，但还是端着酒杯从这边走到那边，跟不同的人交谈，敲定每一个将要实现的合同细节。宴会是另一角度的会议室。

终于到了散场的时候，杰克把宾客纷纷送走后才准备离开。他揉了揉笑的有些发酸的脸，向门口走去。离开了温暖的大厅，从门缝里钻进来的冷空气让杰克有点头痛。他不知道柯蒂斯来了没有，宴会结束时间比约定好的迟了一个多小时，而且杰克还漏掉了他的几通电话。

他这么想着，推开门，外面的雪势小了。他刚想寻找柯蒂斯的车，一个熟悉的身影就跑过来，接着自己被厚衣服裹住了。

柯蒂斯站在他面前，穿着黑色的大衣和深灰色高领毛衣，看起来不是很高兴，他将杰克推回室内，把手里的围巾在杰克的脖子上绕了一圈。

“车在停车场。”柯蒂斯说。

杰克皱皱眉，他在柯蒂斯给他系围巾时闻到了烟味。

“你抽烟了？”

柯蒂斯看了他一眼，对杰克敏锐的察觉力感到意外，他搂着杰克的肩，让他往自己这边靠，匆匆往停车场走，耸耸肩：“你也喝酒了。”

虽然裹着厚衣服，但杰克还是很冷，他把手塞到柯蒂斯的口袋里，冷风吹来清醒了不少。杰克钻进副驾驶座上，松了口气。

柯蒂斯先打开空调把车内的温度提起来，然后用手心捂了捂杰克的冻得泛红的脸。

“杰西，别离电视那么近！”

刚打开门，杰克嘱咐了一句正在看电视的杰西，然后就扎进了厨房，身上覆盖了一层薄雪已经融化成水，柯蒂斯拿了一条干燥的毛巾，给杰克擦了擦发梢滴水的头发。

“你买巧克力蛋糕了？”杰克打开冰箱，发现最上面一层摆放了一份巧克力蛋糕，他扭过头问柯蒂斯。

“上午买的。”柯蒂斯点头，帮杰克把衣服挂在玄关处的衣架上。

“杰西不能吃，她上星期刚去看了牙医。”杰克有点抱怨柯蒂斯总是惯着女儿吃甜食，他把冻肉拿出来泡在水里，关上冰箱门。

“我知道。”柯蒂斯叹了口气，他捧着杰克的脸凑上去吻了一下眼尾，杰克顺势闭上眼睛，睫毛轻抖，柯蒂斯的呼吸洒在他的耳畔，“我是给你买的。”

晚饭是杰克做的，因为柯蒂斯要去找埃德加拿一份文件，回来的时候刚赶上晚饭做好。杰西闷闷不乐地坐在椅子上，用餐叉扒着盘子里的面。

“怎么了？”柯蒂斯坐下来，问。

“正在感叹为什么不是柯蒂斯爸爸做饭呗。”杰克翻了个白眼。

其实柯蒂斯的长相绝对不算是那种温和友好型的，那浓密的硬胡髭再加上曾经在军队训练出的严肃威风让不少小孩子都不想接近。但杰西却令人惊讶地和柯蒂斯特别亲密，她每次被柯蒂斯的胡髭蹭到时都会笑。

“她以后绝对会让我们很头疼。”杰克感慨，“会有成千上万的男人在我们的小甜心面前排队递情书，而我们就负责防着不要有人把她拐跑了。”

杰西继承了所有的好基因，出落得精致，棕褐色的头发还有灰蓝色的眼睛，机敏又调皮，两岁半的时候就知道把番茄酱倒进钱包里。抹的脸上和手上全是番茄酱，然后趴在地毯上睡着了，这可把刚进门的爸爸们吓得魂飞魄散，以为目睹了什么可怕血腥的案发现场。

“帮我把纸巾盒递过来，谢了，宝贝。”柯蒂斯抽出纸巾擦了擦杰西嘴边沾上的肉酱，再抬眼发现杰克正似笑非笑地看着他。

“再叫一遍。”杰克舔舔唇，说。

“……”柯蒂斯无奈地把手里的纸巾揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，重复，“宝贝。”

杰克笑了，扬着嘴角，眼睛弯起来，在餐厅的灯光下映的有些透明的蓝色虹膜荡漾着得意。当时他们结婚的第一晚没有做龘爱，杰克喝醉了，整个人像泡进了酒里，他跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，泛热的脸颊蹭着柯蒂斯的肩窝。

“叫我一声宝贝，柯蒂斯。”杰克湿润的唇抵在柯蒂斯的锁骨上，声音是带着醺然的醉意，眼睛像是盈了一汪水，柯蒂斯搂着他的腰，亲吻落在柔软的发丝上，听着杰克固执地重复，“叫我一声，我就亲你。”

柯蒂斯拗不过他，只能有些生硬地叫了一声宝贝。他从来没有和其他人发展过更深层的关系，所以这个称呼叫出来还有些不自然。

“再叫一声。”杰克眯着眼睛，满意极了，舌尖抚过柯蒂斯的唇线。

“宝贝。”柯蒂斯无奈地再次重复，他与杰克接吻，在唇齿间含糊着杰克的名字，重复着那个亲昵的称呼，慕兰潭朗姆酒的轻盈酒香在舌尖上传递。

他们什么也没做，杰克像是玩上了瘾，他们重复着亲吻和叫对方的名字，用遍所有亲密的称呼。杰克在睡前迷迷糊糊地说：“你还是叫我宝贝时最好听。”

柯蒂斯搂着睡熟的杰克。

那可是杰克·本杰明啊，只要他想听。

今晚是柯蒂斯去给杰西讲睡前故事，因为杰克实在太累了躺在床上不想动。

柯蒂斯靠在杰西的床头，低声念着书上的童话。杰西还是想揪柯蒂斯的胡子，小手就是不肯老实的放进被子里。

当柯蒂斯轻轻地合上门，走回自己的卧室时，身心俱疲，杰克倚着靠枕正在看平板电脑，看到柯蒂斯的神情时就知道他肯定又被女儿折腾了一番，于是放下手里的东西，冲柯蒂斯张开手臂，好笑地说：“过来。”

柯蒂斯将脑袋埋在杰克的颈侧，呼吸着他洗完澡后沐浴露的香气，杰克转过头和他亲吻，环着他宽厚的肩，无名指上的戒指微凉。

杰克关上床头灯，像五年间的每个夜晚，暗色将柯蒂斯的眼睛渲染成墨蓝。柯蒂斯将他的手握住 焐热，曾经互相猜测的激情被时光磨成细水长流的缱绻。

“晚安。”

语调温柔。

就像之前所说，杰克质疑过婚姻存在的意义，柯蒂斯也是。但实际上，他们都明白，这与今天是几号、外面是暴雨还是风雪、命运会被复制成几份接连上演都无关，每一次相触、亲吻和如同数年前年轻的情动都说明了他们经历的是比交换戒指更具有深层意义的事情。

在这个世界，无论发生了什么事，他们注定相遇。

-FIN


	11. [Nick×Papa]理性讨论如何谈个恋爱

这是Nick第九十八次被女儿Cassie的老师要求来学校谈话。

他穿着有点皱的皮夹克，在大理石楼梯上走着，皮鞋与地面摩擦碰撞，沉重的脚步声在走廊里回响着。临上课还有一两分钟，有几个女生匆匆忙忙地从他身边跑上楼，到储物柜里拿课本。

“你的钥匙。”Nick弯腰把掉落在楼梯上的钥匙拿起来，抛给那个正匆忙翻口袋的女生。

女生点点头，有点怀疑地扫了一眼此时落魄无比的Nick，她将钥匙对准锁孔。咔嗒，柜子的锁打开了。

不客气。Nick默默地对自己说。他刚刚参加了个糟糕至极的面试。走出那个操蛋的公司时，还被过路的车辆甩了一身的水。

这几天天气不是很好。季节交替之际的天气永远都是阴沉沉的。有点闷热的楼道让Nick扯了扯衬衫领口，手腕上有个金属制的手表，上面的指针在往约定的时刻靠拢着。

Nick在心里啐了一口，他拨了拨头发，匆匆往办公室赶去。

失业后他的生活一团糟，然而自己的那个正值叛逆期的女儿，Cassie，从来就没省过心。Nick发誓他来学校的次数都比Cassie多。

Nick站在古板的木门前，犹豫了一下，然后敲了敲门。

Cassie的老师是个金发女人，穿着正经的工作装，领口紧紧地系着，她对Nick打了招呼，示意他坐下。

Nick熟门熟路地拉开椅子坐了进去，裤子上的水已经快干了，但还是潮湿的贴附着他。Nick有点不舒服，他对坐在对面一脸严肃的老师说：“Swan老师，我想你不会介意借给我吹风机的，是吗？”

Swan皱皱眉，她拉开抽屉从里面取出吹风机，递给了Nick，然后指了指角落：“那里有电插口。”

“你真是个好人。”Nick拿着吹风机走到角落接上电，温暖干燥的风带走了他从外面积攒的潮湿的水汽，他弯着腰，吹着自己湿着的裤子，吹风机的声音有点大，他不得不提高音量，“Cassie曾经跟我说过，她擅自去学校湖里玩耍那次，也是你借给她吹风机。她非常感激。”

Swan努力忍着不翻白眼，她为Cassie操碎了心，她甚至给Cassie找了个好同桌，试图让她收一收自己无理由的叛逆……但目前为止，是徒劳无功的。感谢上帝，那个优秀的同桌依旧很优秀。

Nick的裤子已经干了，他将吹风机长长的线绕在一起，递给了Swan，然后坐在椅子上，手掌合在一起，问：“Cassie又怎么了吗？”

Swan有点难以开口，她思忖了一下，说：“我知道您或许很忙，Gant先生，我也不希望三番五次的来占用您的时间……“

不是三番五次。这是第九十八次了。老天，Cassie已经给自己招惹了九十八次麻烦了。

Nick心里腹诽，但他表面还是平静地看着Swan，他已经假拟了无数种Cassie惹的祸了。但不得不承认，他的女儿，每一次都出乎意料。

“她一直不交作业。”Swan接着说，“虽然她昨天请了长假，但我觉得她的课程完成度不足以……“参加期末考试。

Swan还没说完，就被Nick急匆匆地打断了：“抱歉，我想我没听清，Cassie怎么了？”

“课程完成度不足以参加期末考试。”Swan被打断，顿了一下后说。

“前一句？”

“她请了长假。”Swan说。

Cassie什么时候请了长假？？？Nick非常疑惑，今早他需要去准备一个工作面试，给Cassie做了早饭就离开了。按Swan老师的说法，Cassie也不在学校？

Nick坚定且略带焦急地摇头：“Cassie并没有告诉我她请假了。"

“怎么可能？”Swan惊呼，她从桌子上一堆纸张中翻出一张稿纸，上面写着潦草的句子，她递给Nick，说，“可这是您的字体。”

Nick几乎是抢了过来，他紧紧捏着那个稿纸，上面的一笔一划都是他的写字风格，最后还有个棒极了的签名。这是个完美的、理由充分的、程序正规的请假申请。

“我发誓。”Nick拿着稿纸的手有点发抖，他紧抿着唇，对Swan说，“这确实是我的字体，但不是我写的。这不是学校的错。可我想问一下，你知道我的女儿会去什么地方吗？”

Swan也十分慌乱，她匆匆忙忙地翻着纸张，又抽出一张稿纸，说：“这是她的同桌Grace的请假条，同样时间的长假。她俩关系非常要好。你或许可以联系一下Grace的父亲。”

Nick点点头，他接过两张请假条，仔细浏览了一遍，塞到了口袋里。

“谢谢。”Nick整理了下夹克，对Swan道谢，站起来向门口走去。

“有什么情况，无论如何，请告知我。”Swan也跟着站起来，焦急地喊着。

Nick开着车，紧紧地握着方向盘，几十秒的红灯仿佛几十万年一样漫长。他沿着Swan写给他的地址去找Grace的父亲。

突然到访虽然不是很礼貌，但Grace的父亲的电话打不通。

叫什么来着。Nick紧皱着眉头按了下喇叭，刺耳的声音把他纷乱的思绪搅得如一潭浑水。

Jefferson。Jefferson Hat。奇怪的姓氏。据说他经营了一家帽子店，生意还不错。

如果放在以前，Nick是有时间调侃Hat的姓氏和他的事业的巧合的，然而他现在只想赶紧通过这个该死的十字路口。

他不常听Cassie提起Grace，青春期的小女孩儿总是充满着成长的烦恼。Nick只知道Grace是个乖巧的孩子，学习成绩好人缘也不错，和自己女儿的性格简直是两个极端。然而家庭方面又是惊人的巧合。Nick听Cassie隐约提起过，Grace也是单亲家庭，她只有一个爸爸。

真巧。

如果不是Cassie极力反对和冷漠相待，Nick一定要好好的跟那个乖女儿的父亲见一面，互相交流一下独自抚养女儿的心得体会，并且理性的讨论Nick到底哪里做错了才使Cassie这么叛逆。

Nick想象过无数次与那个父亲，也就是Jefferson Hat谈论的问题，他都准备趁Cassie不知情去悄悄拜会一下了。但万万没想到，他们两个第一次相遇的场景竟然是自己急急忙忙地去兴师问罪，谈论的第一个话题是自己的女儿丢了。

外面还下着雨，阴沉沉的天空像是要砸下来，Nick打开雨刷，挡风窗上的雨滴被雨刷扫走，留下细长的水痕。

今天的Nick也是非常不顺利，他知道了自己的女儿不见了的消息，而且还是在老师口中了解的。

叠的厚厚的稿纸在自己裤子口袋里放着，尖锐的棱角有点疼，他想都不用想那些假条是怎么来的。Cassie擅长除了让自己省心只外的一切，她学习能力很强，模仿字体当然不在话下。她还伪造过明星签名，就在她的那个黑色纸张的画本上。可惜Nick忘了是哪个明星。

Jefferson过得也很不顺，他在繁忙的工作后回家，发现桌子上留了张纸条。

上面用黑色的签字笔认真的写着：我和Cassie约好了出去玩一段时间。

这是什么意思，Grace不是去上学了吗？Jefferson脱下厚厚的黑风衣，研究着那个纸条。

他准备给老师打个电话，结果一摸口袋发现手机落在了店铺里。

他看着这张纸条，想起了昨晚Grace跟他的谈话。

完了。Jefferson迅速穿上外套，拿起钥匙出门。Grace离家出走了，和Cassie一起。

他对Cassie的了解也不是很多，只知道Grace和她关系很要好，而且Cassie好像并不是很喜欢学习。哦对了，她是个单亲家庭。

但这些微不足道的了解并没有任何帮助。Jefferson准备自己去学校问一下老师。他真的不是针对那个家庭，但他对那个父亲非常不放心，印象也并不是特别的好。他想象中的Gant先生是嗜酒好赌，夜不归宿且从不关心自己的女儿的形象。否则他的那个可爱的女儿怎么会被培养成这个样子呢？

Jefferson心里想着，转动门把手。结果刚打开门，就看到了一个尴尬地站在门前，还保持着敲门姿势的男人。

“对不起，你是？”Jefferson皱着眉问，如果不是特别重要的事情，他想敷衍一下就立刻离开。不，敷衍都不需要。

“你是Grace的父亲吗？”男人焦急地问，“Hat先生？”

“我是。”Jefferson盯着眼前的男人，他长得很英俊，但看起来有点落魄，眉心紧皱，睫毛纤长，随着他眨眼睛的动作在眼底投射出的阴影都泛着波浪。Jefferson想把手指凑过去，看看是不是能感受到睫毛掀起的气流。

他从未那么细致的观察一个男人，他今天应该有更重要的事的，可这个男人阻挡了他。好像有一种特殊的吸引力一直在勾着Jefferson的视线。就当为了Grace。他现在对任何提到Grace的人都会仔细探究的。

Jefferson劝慰自己。他是一个好父亲。

“你好。”男人伸出手，他试图想微笑一下，但眉底眼角深深的忧虑让他神情有点严肃，“我是Cassie的父亲，Nick Gant。我来是想告诉你一件事。”

于是在Jefferson给Nick倒了杯茶后，才得知自己的女儿是通过正当程序离家出走的。

Jefferson有点难以接受，有点焦虑的坐在Nick对面，看着他喝下那杯红茶，喉结上下滚动。Nick被Jefferson盯着，心里也有点过意不去，他把茶杯放下，摊手说：“听我说，Hat先生。我想她们一定之前与我们说过会去什么地方。我们可以追过去找她们。”

“Jefferson，Please。”Jefferson点点头，他不得不要求Nick直接喊他的名字。他明显地看到每次Nick喊他的姓时，语调都有点古怪，嘴角轻微上扬。

“好的，好的。”Nick耸耸肩，“那请问你的女儿有没有给过你什么讯息？关于她要去的、想去的、梦里看到的地方……无论什么。”

Jefferson努力回想着，他和Grace昨晚无意间聊过类似的话题，Grace说过她想去……

Nick碰着桌子上的茶杯把手，让茶杯旋转着，里面的红茶随着动作摇晃。他看着对面的那个年轻的父亲，这个有点名气的帽子商正在认真地思考着，轻抿着唇，蓝色的眼睛像是暖流经过的海洋，眼尾细长的纹路让Nick想起Cassie笔下的轻风的轨迹。

不得不说这是个好看的男人。头发蓬蓬松松的，Nick有点想越过桌子揉一揉对方的头发。这太冒犯了，但Nick也说不出来为什么，他就是想这么干。然后再捏捏那有点肉感的下巴。

“瀑布。”Jefferson突然抬头看向Nick，“Grace说她想去瀑布。”

“整个国家的瀑布多的数不过来。”Nick摸了摸带着胡渣的下巴，“下雨的时候窗檐还会形成瀑布呢。”

Jefferson看起来非常焦急，他现在满心装着Grace，他不想让自己的女儿有任何闪失。

Nick把自己面前的茶杯推过去，茶杯做得很精致，这张桌子也是，听说Jefferson经常在门口的院子里办茶话会。只是听说而已，Nick从未被邀请过。

“冷静一下。”Nick说，“我们不如从最近的瀑布找起。准备好上路了吗？”

Jefferson就着那个茶杯喝了一大口茶水，红茶特有的口感深入味蕾。他急匆匆地站起来，说：“我去收拾东西。”

“好的。”Nick也跟着起身，他拍了拍Jefferson的肩膀，“我回去一趟。等会儿过来接你。”

“感谢。”Jefferson点头，看着Nick推门离开，肩膀上仿佛还存留着Nick触碰的热度。

Nick回到家，从柜子里拽出一个背包开始收拾东西。他将换洗的衣物放了进去。在经过客厅时，看到了遗落在沙发上的绘画本。

Nick走过去，昨晚他刚刚和Cassie爆发了一次争吵。单方面的。

Cassie最近不知道在看什么电视剧，她昨晚在沙发上画画，对刚丢完垃圾上楼进门的Nick说：“我想我有超能力。”

“什么？”Nick正在洗手，他听到Cassie的话后哭笑不得地从洗手间探出头，“你有什么超能力了？”

“我觉得我能预知未来。”Cassie神秘兮兮地说。

“老天。Cassie，你该少看点电视剧。”Nick说，“讲讲看，你预测到什么了？”

“你明天会遇到真爱。”Cassie用手拨了拨挑染过的头发，强调，“真、爱。”

Nick情不自禁地笑起来，叛逆期少女的心思真的很难懂，几乎Cassie有多大，他就单身了多少年。期间谈过几次恋爱，但不得不说，也不知道哪一方的原因，并没有任何一个Nick想要度过一生的人。他指着桌子上的果盘：“你看。”

“怎么了？”Cassie顺着他指的方向看过去，那只是个普通的果盘而已。

“我让它动了。”Nick煞有介事地说。

Cassie又瞥了一眼，摇头：”不，它没动。”

“它动了。”Nick严肃地说，“我用超能力让它动了。”

Cassie听出来Nick是在嘲讽她刚刚那个疯狂的言论，她不屑地哼了一声，从沙发上爬起来，说：“信不信随你。”让狠狠地摔上了卧室的门。

Nick拉开冰箱，准备找几个还没开封的罐头塞到包里，他在冷藏室看到了一个保鲜盒，里面曾经盛放着仅需要微波炉就可以吃的鸡肉，但现在已经空了，盒子里躺着一张纸条，上面是简短的一句话：别来烦我。

为什么我的女儿不能像Jefferson家的那个一样对自己的父亲友好一点？Nick把纸条拿出来，将盒子放回冰箱里，关上了冰箱。

Nick收拾好背包后，检查好公寓内所有的设施，准备去找Jefferson。他临走时又看到了昨晚落在沙发上的画本。他犹豫了一下，走过去翻开。Cassie的画风有点抽象，他看到昨晚Cassie画的那张，正好是画本的最后一页。是一个瀑布。

Cassie画得很认真，连瀑布周围的景色都画了出来。Nick觉得这个瀑布非常熟悉，但一时想不起来在哪里见过，他决定把画本也塞进了背包里。

但现在可以确认，那两个小姑娘十有八九是跑到瀑布那儿去了。

Nick将车停到Jefferson家门口，按了按喇叭，Jefferson接着就开门出来了，他还是穿着黑色的风衣，背了个户外包，显得有点滑稽。自从他知道女儿不见了后，一直都不愉快，脸皱的像个气鼓鼓的包子。

有点可爱。

Nick被自己的想法吓了一跳，他竟然认为一个已经是父亲的男人可爱。虽然他很年轻。

Jefferson并不知道Nick心里在想什么，他把背包卸下来放到后座，和Nick的挨在一起，然后他打开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

“你见过这个样子的瀑布吗？”Nick将画本递给Jefferson后，将车驶出这个住宅区。

Jefferson看着这幅画，手撑着额头思考着，他专注的样子吸引了Nick全部的注意力。Nick从未觉得开车那么费劲过。

“我好像见过这个地方。”Jefferson手指轻敲着画本，“如果我没有记错，它位于两个城镇……一个在最南面，一个在最北面。”

Nick度过一个红绿灯，他将车速减慢，说：“我想我知道你说的哪里了。但我们先去哪一个？”

“这是什么方向？”Jefferson指了指前方。

“北。”Nick说，“不如我们先去北边，希望那两个女孩儿会出现在那里。不过那两个城镇相距很远，折回来的话耗费时间很长。”

“那就这么走吧。”Jefferson叹口气，“我应该嘱咐Grace带上手机的，她什么通讯工具都没带。说起手机，等会儿经过我的店铺时可以停下吗？我的手机落在里面了。”

“难怪我给你打电话打不通。”Nick挑眉，“放心吧，Cassie拿了手机，而且她还拿走了所有的零花钱。我觉得这两个姑娘现在会过的很好。”

“但愿。”Jefferson还是深深的忧虑着。他眼底的黑眼圈有点浓，整个眼部轮廓显得有点深陷。

有点异国的美。Nick想。

此刻离家出走的Cassie和Grace正在一家餐厅里吃着披萨，距离她们离开已经快一天，爸爸们可能要找她们找疯了。但Cassie关了手机，她随意地把它扔进背包里，用叉子刮着披萨上的芝士。

“你爸爸没有给你找个新的妈妈吗？”Cassie切割着盘子里的披萨，漫不经心地问。两个女孩儿最多的话题还是围绕着家庭。

“没有。”Grace摇摇头，“他看起来不着急。我希望他能找一个合适的人。”

“你说得对。”Cassie翻了个白眼，“他对你真是关心过度了。需要找个人来分担他满满的爱。或者给他满满的爱。”

“你的爸爸看起来就不这个样子……为什么？”Grace问。

“哦，每个家庭都有不一样的气氛。我爸爸还是很关心我的……虽然他从不叫我甜心、蜂蜜、乖女儿，也不是很会做饭，刚刚失了业。”Cassie用皮筋拢起头发，“但我闯祸，他都会担着。我不是个乖女儿，他也不是个乖爸爸。说起这个，你爸爸真乖。”

Grace因为Cassie羡慕的语气而笑起来，她们都想让自己的爸爸再找个伴侣。无论男女。

“这个地方真的对吗？”Nick发现周围非常荒芜，便利店都几乎没有，连Jefferson手里拿的报纸也是从一个路边的小酒吧里买的。

“没错。”Jefferson认真核对着线路，“方向是对的，但离瀑布好像还有很长一段路程。”

“她们或许在哪个旅馆就近住下了。”Nick说，“现在天很黑了。”

Jefferson担忧地看着两侧昏黄的路灯，他抿抿唇，说：“那我们就找个旅馆暂时住一晚吧。拐弯处就有一个。我看到牌子了。”

“老天。”Nick开车经过那个旅馆，打量了一下，坚决地掉头离开，“荒郊野岭的地方有个旅馆？相信我，为了安全，我们再往前走走到小镇里面。”

“随便你。”Jefferson倒是觉得没什么。他低头继续研究地图，用标记笔在上面写写画画，试图找出最短的路线。戴的围巾在车内有点闷热，他把围巾扯了下来，搭在了腿上。

在进入小镇之前要经过一段昏暗的小路，旁边好像是农场，路有点颠颇不平。旁边的路灯坏了几盏，Nick打开音乐，有点摇滚风的乐曲飘出来，随着车子的颠动，Jefferson也看不太清地图上的字了。于是他把地图收了起来。

黑暗永远是最容易隐藏自己的时候。Jefferson放松地靠在舒适的椅背上，耳畔是电台播放的摇滚乐，他微微侧头，看着正在开车的Nick。

他超出了Jefferson所有的想象。在Nick自我介绍的一瞬间，Jefferson还以为是上帝跟他开了个玩笑。坏爸爸、酒鬼、赌徒形象轰然倒塌。Nick很英俊，从他脱掉皮衣只穿T恤时，Jefferson不得不承认他身材也很棒。从Jefferson的角度，可以看到Nick布满下巴的胡渣，还有微微颤动的睫毛。

完美的侧脸。Jefferson心里默默评价，年轻且性感。

他忽然觉得有点羞耻，竟然被女儿好友的爸爸吸引到了。他将手搭在眼睛上，侧过了头。

“困了？”Nick瞥了Jefferson一眼，“先睡一会儿，我们快到镇里了。”

“没关系。”Jefferson将捂住眼睛的手拿开，眨眨眼，坐直身子。

他们到达镇上时，已经深夜了。Nick找了个看起来稍微正规的旅馆，将车停到停车场里，和Jefferson去了前台。

“两个单间，谢谢。”Nick和Jefferson把证件递给前台的工作人员，让她登记在本子上。

工作人员有点疲劳，她懒懒散散地结果证件，目光在他们之间扫来扫去：“两个单间？确定吗？”

“确定。”Nick强力忍住不送给那个前台一个标准的白眼。

不过说真的，如果Jefferson同意，Nick愿意要一个大床房。当然，他得先默默地对Jefferson可爱乖巧的女儿Grace道个歉。

工作人员迅速登记完毕，接过Nick递过来的钱，从身后的墙上取下两把钥匙给他们：“祝你们一切愉快。”

Nick走进房间，打开灯，里面还算干净，设施看起来有点老，但Nick又不是过来看电视的。他收拾完自己的东西后跑到隔壁房间敲门。

“请进。”Jefferson听起来像是洗手间，声音有点朦朦胧胧的。

Nick推开门进去，这两个房间的设施一样，但朝向不同。Nick的床和Jefferson的床只隔了一堵墙。Jefferson应该是刚洗完脸，他手里拿了条毛巾，风衣扔在床上，只穿了一个衬衫，发梢上还有水滴，顺着额角流下。

Jefferson随意地擦了擦脸，头发仍然蓬蓬松松的，他把毛巾搭在洗手台上，对Nick说：“收拾好了？”

“本来也没什么可收拾的。”Nick耸耸肩，坐在Jefferson的床上。床垫很软，Nick坐上去的一瞬间感觉都要陷进去了。

Jefferson从洗手间出来，坐在Nick身边，他身上还带着清新的水汽。和Nick之前感受到沉闷地雨前潮湿的空气完全不同。这个是鲜活且舒适的。

他们两个都没有说话，Jefferson走到前面打开那个看起来有点古老的电视，电视闪出一段黑白雪花，然后隐约出现了一个节目。

Jefferson试着拨了拨电视头顶上的天线，信号时好时坏，总是不能形成一个稳定的画面。

“我来吧。”Nick走过去，弯腰调整天线。

“好了……我想这样应该差不多了。”Jefferson在前面半蹲着帮他看电视的画面是否清晰，当Nick把天线调到一定角度时，Jefferson连忙制止，“就这个角度……对，别动了。”

Nick一松手，天线就会偏离角度，Jefferson从旁边的桌子上拿了个烟灰缸递给Nick，Nick盯着天线接过烟灰缸，他触到Jefferson的手指，刚刚用冷水洗过手，指尖有点凉，Nick不经意地摩挲过去。Jefferson好像轻微抖了一下，Nick稳稳地抓住了那个烟灰缸，看了Jefferson一眼。

Jefferson有点刻意的躲避开视线。他不知道为什么自己那么敏感。善于缝补帽子的手指好像突然不那么灵活了，Nick的指尖像带着火焰，刚刚不经意的碰触感觉要把自己灼伤了。

一定是因为水太冷了。下次用温水洗手。Jefferson想。

Nick将烟灰缸抵在天线下面，让天线保持刚刚的角度。电视刺耳的噪音不见了，里面传来清晰的谈话声。

晚间新闻。Nick不喜欢这个。

看起来Jefferson也不是很喜欢。他已经拿起遥控器准备换台了。

Nick重新坐到床上，看Jefferson调台。这个时段没什么好节目，最后还是停留在了一个看起来冗长无聊的电视剧上。

他们沉默着。但气氛并不尴尬。电视上的两个主人公正因为一场误会争吵着，每个讲述美国校园生活的电视剧都必备的桥段。Nick敢打赌他们要么因此分手要么就直接滚到床上。

直截了当的解决方式。Nick喜欢这样。

“猜一猜？”Nick问，“他们接下来的感情线会怎么发展？”

“这是打赌吗？”Jefferson偏过头看他，“赌什么？”

“谁输了，谁就去买些啤酒。你应该喝啤酒吧？”Nick眨眨眼睛，得到Jefferson有点犹豫但肯定的答复后，Nick说，”我猜他们要么会分手，要么会在床上解决。这都是套路。”

“哦不。我不那么想。”Jefferson皱皱眉，“我觉得他们不会分手，会有人出来调停的。”

Nick摊摊手，示意他继续往下看。

这个故事虽然冗长，但节奏挺快，男女主角吵完架后各自回到了家。接下来……

他们没分手。女主角的妈妈出来解决了矛盾。

Nick有点失望的叹气，他对剧情充满嫌弃的“Aww”一声。天哪，母亲。Nick都忘记母亲是个什么样子的存在了。他的父母在他还小的时候被一场故意车祸谋杀了。虽然最后罪犯被逮捕且付出了代价，但Nick却失去了父母。虽然主要的罪犯解决了，但其余党还在。于是Nick从小一直竭力的平凡生活，甚至去了异国呆了很长时间，直到有了Cassie，后来成为了单身爸爸。

他站起身，准备出去买啤酒，他看到Jefferson的嘴角愉快的勾起来。

“你敢相信吗？这儿的啤酒至少比正常价格高了两倍！”Nick抱着一箱啤酒，放在桌子上。

“这儿是个景区，价格当然要高。”Jefferson走过去，看了一眼里面的啤酒，“这太多了。”

“我们可以带在路上。”Nick用手打开一瓶啤酒，仰头灌了一口。冰凉的啤酒带着辛辣气味从喉间滑下。

Jefferson学着Nick的动作，然而失败了，啤酒盖的棱角刮得他手生疼。他摸进箱子里找有没有开啤酒的工具，然而什么都没有。

“我来。”Nick接过啤酒，像刚才那样开了瓶盖。

他们两个坐在床上喝啤酒，Jefferson看起来好像不是经常喝，喝下第一口的时候脸皱成一团，唇色因为液体滋润而变得更加红润。

Jefferson长得很特别，他很白，就像从来不怎么晒太阳一样，而唇色却很红润，而眼睛轮廓很深邃。下巴看起来肉乎乎的，Nick甚至有点想伸出手捏一捏。

他们边喝啤酒边看着那个电视剧，里面的男女主角迂回误会，有些情节甚至让他们两个笑出声来。

他们喝了很多瓶，聊了很多东西，聊了他们各自的女儿、自己糟糕的生活，甚至喜欢的颜色和球队都说了出来。

“我不太看球赛。”Jefferson酒量不是很大，他脸色红润发热，用手捂着脸上燥热的地方，说，“我几乎没时间去熬夜看一场球赛，即使想看，Grace也不会陪我看。”

“哦真巧，”Nick把手搭在Jefferson肩膀上揽着他，他们两个挨得很近，都能感到彼此呼吸的热度，“Cassie也是，她更喜欢霸占电视去看一些奇奇怪怪的剧集。”

Jefferson下意识地想挣脱，但不知道为什么他实际上并不抗拒，这太荒唐了。十几个小时前，他们还是陌生人，那种彼此都不了解，仅仅从女儿口中听说过的人物。而Jefferson还把Nick想象的很不好。

可现在，他们熟络的靠在一起，就像多年未见的老友，或者相见恨晚的知己。只要一偏头，就能亲上Nick的侧脸。Jefferson不抵触，他惊讶于自己的安然接受。

他总觉得自己在等什么，等Grace长大，等事业成功，或者只是在等一场雨或者一个日出。而他现在忽然觉得，自己等到了。可他却不知道等到了什么。这种模糊的感觉让他有点头痛。

NIck看着Jefferson因为剧情笑弯了眼睛，笑纹像条绵延的河流，温柔到了Nick的心底。他和Jefferson碰了碰酒瓶，清脆的声音仿佛是他终于破碎的心的浮冰。

Jefferson有点困了，他眼睛迷迷糊糊的睁不开，Nick将他揽的紧了点儿，有点凉的夜晚他们两个互相传递着身上的温暖。

这是单亲家庭互帮互助吗？

Nick还没想明白自己到底对这个刚熟悉起的陌生人什么感情，就听Jefferson轻软地说：“我几乎不喝酒……”Jefferson非常困，说话声音低低的，像加了一堆糖块的热可可。

所以我把你带坏了？Nick将Jefferson手中的酒瓶拿出来放在地上，心里想。

“想喝酒吗？”Cassie和Grace躺在旅馆的床上，有点无聊的提议。

“我没怎么喝过酒。”Grace有点犹豫地说，“只尝过一点点，只有一点点。我们还没到喝酒的年龄。”

“没关系。”Cassie说，“我说到年龄了就到了。我都要十四岁了。”

Cassie坐起来，穿上外套出门。

每个小城镇的一些角落都有几家店，进行着违规经营，比如说出售酒和烟给未成年人，或者倒卖些东西，只是数量不多而已。Cassie对这种地方简直太熟了。

“小心点儿。”店主对Cassie说，他只肯卖给Cassie两罐啤酒，“别让爸爸妈妈发现了，小姑娘。”

Cassie拎着啤酒，回头瞪了店主一眼。

回到房间，她拉开啤酒拉环，递给Grace，看着Grace喝下第一口而皱眉时，说：“你在二十一岁前只许喝这一次，把这个当做友好的庆祝吧。”

当然了，这太难喝了，还是茶更好喝。Grace忽然有点想念爸爸在家举办的茶话会。

“别告诉我爸爸，他会认为我带坏你的。”Cassie说，“当然，你爸爸也不行。”

这对Nick来说并不是问题。如果Cassie请Grace喝了一罐啤酒就当做带坏了的话，Nick已经带坏了Grace的爸爸。

当第二天Nick醒来的时候，头有点晕，他昨晚没有回房间，和困极了的Jefferson有一搭没一搭的聊了会儿，把自己也搞困了，于是他就睡在了Jefferson的房间里。倒在床上时还保持着昨晚的姿势，Jefferson枕着Nick的手，柔软蓬松的头发触碰他的胸膛，Nick的另一只手则搭在Jefferson腰上。

这太尴尬了。Nick悄悄地抽出手，手臂有点麻了，他们还穿着昨晚的衣服，Nick整理了下自己发皱的T恤，坐在床上看着还在睡觉的Jefferson。

Nick站起来，有点僵直的双腿踢到了昨晚没喝完的那瓶啤酒，啤酒倒在地上滚了一圈，里面剩余的啤酒连带着泡沫洒在地板上。

一片狼藉。

Nick回头看了看Jefferson，他睡得特别安稳，头发蹭乱了，但看起来还是非常柔软。Nick鬼使神差地伸出手碰了一下Jefferson的头发，手感确实很好。

Jefferson好像感受到有碰触，他迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼睛，看向Nick，没睡醒的样子全倒映在眼睛里，就像清晨起了薄雾的湖水。Jefferson的眼睛很好看，在阳光下是纯正通彻的蓝色。

Nick的手不可避免的因为Jefferson的动作而触碰到他的下巴。确实软软的，Nick想就势捏一捏，但Jefferson醒过神后就做了起来，看了看腕表上的时间。

“还早。”Jefferson下床，把倒在地上的啤酒瓶立好，然后去洗手间洗漱，“我们吃点什么？”

“直接上路吧，路上应该有早餐点。”Nick耸耸肩，“或许吃个热狗。”

他们两个成功在这个物价极其高的地方找到了相对比较能够接受的早餐点，他们选择在路边吃了早餐。

他们继续向那个目的地前行着。

这个瀑布实在离得远，在快到景区的地方又是一段荒芜的小路。

“上帝啊。”Nick拍打着方向盘，“分明离景区那么远，到底为什么那个小镇物价那么高？”

“前荒地后荒地，垄断经营。”Jefferson调着Nick车上的广播电台，停到一个舒缓的纯音乐上。时间过得太快了，他们又走走停停，因为快到景区，所以遇到的每个旅店都下车查了查住房记录，看看有没有那两个小姑娘的名字。

当两个人终于风尘仆仆的赶到了瀑布那儿，已经是黄昏了。他们疲于频繁下车，于是到最后一个旅馆时，只能通过猜拳决定谁要去查住宿登记。

“最后一个旅馆。”Jefferson打开车门坐进去，“前面不远就是瀑布了。”

“去看看？”Nick提议，“万一恰巧相遇了呢？这个时候不是旺季，人会少点儿。”

Jefferson想了想，同意了这个提议。

当他们到达瀑布景区时，却被门卫告知这已经关门停止售票了。这算是个环境保护区和景点。Jefferson焦急地跟门卫解释说自己是来找人的，但门卫一脸漠不关心地回答：“抱歉，今天一天都没有售票，我觉得您要找的人应该没到这里面来。”

Jefferson还想说什么，被Nick拦下了，他示意Jefferson回到车上，自己跟门卫说了几句话。

当Nick打开车门坐进去时，Jefferson正焦虑的轻敲车前台。

“今天一天确实没有售票。”Nick叹了口气，“有一批志愿者包了场来搞什么环保宣讲。”

“我们怎么办？”Jefferson说，“折返回去吗？”

“太晚了。”Nick看了看外面的天色，“不如我们就先去刚刚那家旅店里住下，明天再去另一个镇。”

“不行。”Jefferson摇摇头，“那家旅店已经住满了人，一间空房都没有了。”

Nick想了想，那佳旅店是景区周围唯一一家了，这个奇怪的布局让Nick难以处理眼下的情况。他提议：“要不我们就睡在车里。找个安全的地方。”

Jefferson踌躇了一下，但最后发现确实没什么可行的办法了，他们得休息，而且车里还有背包。他点点头，当做同意了Nick的提议。

Nick把车停到一个景区周围看起来比较安全的地方，他放平车座，车空间有点狭小，后面还堆放着两个背包，Nick必须蜷起身子才能舒服点儿。

Jefferson还是有点担心，他紧紧皱着眉头，轻咬着下唇。

Nick想握住他手安慰他说没事的，相信我，Cassie会把她照顾的很好。但他觉得这样有点暧昧，于是伸出去的手拐了个弯拍了拍Jefferson的大腿。

“天啊。”Jefferson将脑袋埋进掌心里，声音有点颤抖，“要是Grace不见了，我该怎么办呢。”

“没关系的。”Nick犹豫了一下，把Jefferson抱住，手放在他的后背上抚慰着，“我会陪你找到她们的，好吗？我保证。”

这有点娘。Jefferson心想，就像昨晚那个电视上男主角抱住女主角一样让人肉麻。但Jefferson的心里却呐喊着需要这个。他过多的把爱给了自己的女儿Grace，然而没人给他过爱。入不敷出的感觉都要压垮他了。

说起昨晚，Jefferson心想今天早上走的太匆忙了没来得及收拾，如果店主进房看到他的房间一片狼藉而且烟灰缸还抵在电视天线上，一定会疯掉的。

Nick在狭小的车里拥抱着Jefferson，直到Jefferson说有点困，才松开手在他耳边说了一句晚安。

呼吸的温热倾洒在Jefferson耳畔，他觉得自己的耳朵都要红了。他匆忙地回了一句晚安，盖上自己的风衣卧在椅子上，闭上了眼睛。

Nick应该已经睡着了，Jefferson在窗外景区里隐约的水流声中更清楚的听到了Nick平稳的呼吸。他悄悄看过去，月光透过车窗洒在Nick的脸上，就像一个完美的雕像，五官都柔和起来。

这不对劲。这他妈一切都不对劲。

Jefferson再次闭上眼睛，身边人的平稳的呼吸竟然加速了他的心跳。

Jefferson醒的很早，昨晚他根本没怎么睡着，对Grace的忧虑已经完全被Nick平息了，而扰乱他心绪的却成了Nick。他睡得不是很好，睁开眼睛时天色才蒙蒙亮。

他偏过头看Nick，他睡得正熟，这两天的驾驶看起来累坏他了。其实他也在担心Cassie，只是他不说。

Jefferson看着Nick微皱的眉头，他伸出手去抚了抚眉心，Nick的眉头舒展开。Jefferson在清晨的光线里打量着他，从短发到眼睛，再到鼻梁，最后落在嘴唇上。

Nick的唇形很好看，下唇略厚。Jefferson想着想着，突然想试试亲吻会是什么感觉。

无意识地，或者下意识地，Jefferson凑过去，亲吻上Nick的唇，眼神余光还瞄着Nick的神情，担心她会突然醒来。Nick的睫毛颤了颤，Jefferson立刻僵在那里，然而Nick并没任何反应，呼吸还是非常平稳。

他没醒。

确认了这一点的Jefferson用自己的唇碾磨着他的，带着小心翼翼和试探，舌尖描画着他的唇形。

双唇相触的一瞬间，Jefferson就知道自己这两天到底是发生了什么。Nick的唇是柔软的，胡渣蹭的Jefferson有点发痒。他在准备来个深吻之前制止住了自己。

我完了。

Jefferson颓然地倒在车座上，温和的阳光突然变得刺眼不已。Jefferson手指触上自己湿润的唇，他彻彻底底的完了。

他喜欢Nick。从第一眼起就喜欢上了这个相识时间并不长的人。

他无法解释这种感觉。也不知道从哪里来的。就像你挑了很久的油画，突然在某一个不知名的地方看到了一幅画，内心里就会有一种感觉，就是它了。我想把它放在家里，虽然我才是刚看到它。

是命中注定吗？Jefferson从来不信命中注定这种事儿，他宁愿相信是丘比特昏了头。

但无论他找多少借口，他都不可否认，Jefferson，一个目前单身的父亲，喜欢上了另外一个单身父亲。而他们的女儿，还是好友，目前在逃。

为此Jefferson苦恼了整整一天，无论Nick怎么问他都不肯说原因，只是敷衍着说担心自己的女儿。

他们很幸运找到了一条极为便捷的小路，可以减少他们在城镇里堵车耗费的时间。这多亏了心事重重的Jefferson专心致志的研究地图。

在车上时Nick收到一条短信，来自他亲爱的、乖巧的、小天使般的女儿Cassie，她在短信里对他们竟然找错了方向表示了嘲笑，并且告诉他们她和Grace已经快参观完了，到时候让Nick过去接她们。因为车票太贵了。

Nick笑着把这个短信给Jefferson看，Jefferson有点如释重负的点点头。

既然女儿们都没事，并且看起来玩得很开心，Nick的车速就不用那么快了。他成功的在日落前找到了一家超级棒的旅馆，里面自带厨房，可以自己买食材做点东西吃。但这个房间只剩一间了，无比想吃自己做的饭的两人决定合住一间房。

当然Nick是不怎么会做饭的，但Jefferson一再保证说他擅长这方面。

“当心，别把厨房炸了。”给他们钥匙的是一位老妇人，她戴着金丝边老花镜，从他们两人身上打量了一下，嘱咐说，“打开床头柜，会有你们用得上东西。”

当Jefferson打开床头柜的抽屉，发现里面是安全套[]和润滑剂时，尴尬地都要自行炸掉厨房了。

“很周到。”Nick倒是没觉得怎么样，他把包往沙发上一甩，研究了一下抽屉里的东西，“看起来不收费。”

这张床不是很宽，两个人侧着身子睡还算绰绰有余。Nick和Jefferson轮流洗完澡后，准备睡觉。

“你喜欢睡在外面还是里面？”Nick指了指床，问。

“……里面吧。”Jefferson说着，爬上床钻到被子里。

床不大，被子也只有一套。Jefferson翻箱倒柜也没找出第二床被子。已经凌晨了，他不想再麻烦前台找被子，这样也未免太奇怪了。两个男人，睡一间房，却要盖两层被子。不是Jefferson敏感，这显得有点欲盖弥彰。深更半夜没人愿意听Jefferson解释的。

Nick看起来毫不在意。他什么时候都仿佛是不在意的。他在Jefferson躺上去后也躺了上去，他们两个脊背相对而眠。

半夜Jefferson是被热醒的，他以为是被子有点厚，结果醒来后发现自己躺在Nick怀里。不知道什么时候Nick翻了个身，现在的Nick，手臂搭在Jefferson腰上，将他搂得很紧，Jefferson完全枕着他的胸膛，Nick的下巴蹭着Jefferson的头发。

这是什么意思？Jefferson不想细想了，这算旅途中的意外事件。等他们找到了各自的女儿，然后回到各自的家，彼此感谢寒暄再见或者再也不见，这段莫名其妙的感情就会被埋在心底积灰。这是最好的结局了。

但在到达结局之前，Jefferson想要珍惜每份难得的温情。

Jefferson睡了个好觉，他听着身后的Nick平稳的呼吸。Nick有时候很温柔，比如说在车里紧紧抱住他那次，他被Jefferson偷偷亲吻那次，还有每次揽着Jefferson的坚强有力的胳膊。

Nick张扬又内敛，细节处的柔和让Jefferson感动不已。

当Jefferson醒来时，Nick已经起床了，Jefferson看到Nick端着三明治和牛奶。

他做好了早餐。

Jefferson洗漱后坐在桌前，看着Nick递给他三明治。

“我不太会做饭。”Nick说，“三明治算是我最擅长的了……起码煎蛋我没有煎糊。”

“等有机会，你可以尝一尝我做的饭。不过你这个三明治，我非常喜欢。”Jefferson咬了一口三明治，煎蛋的香气极大地满足了他空虚的胃部。

“我知道你心灵手巧，帽子先生。”Nick调侃。

“Grace很喜欢吃三明治。”Jefferson眨了下眼睛，“我希望你能给她做一份，她一定非常开心。”

Nick想说一句什么，但欲言又止。他点头，许诺Jefferson以后会让Cassie给Grace带一份三明治。

他们吃过早饭就出发了。Cassie把旅馆地址给了他，他们现在需要做的就是赶去旅馆，将这两个任意妄为的小姑娘接回家。

“你喜欢什么帽子？”他们在一家帽子店停下，Nick看着浏览那些帽子的Jefferson，问道。

“Grace喜欢棒球帽。”Jefferson说，“我或许比较青睐高顶帽子，比如绅士帽或魔术帽……我也不知道。”

“它们很经典。”Nick点点头，说。

他们中午选择在一个中餐馆吃饭，Nick熟稔地点了两碗海鲜面。

“你好像对这些中餐很熟？”Jefferson把玩着手里的竹筷，说。

“我在中国香港生活过一段时间。”Nick摊手，“我曾经都能听得懂他们讲话。”

面很快挤上来了，Jefferson不怎么吃中餐，他用筷子不是很熟练，试图挑起面条一直不成功，他只好把面条卷在筷子上吃。

Nick看Jefferson吃的非常费劲，于是帮他要了一个叉子。

这有点滑稽。Jefferson是整个餐馆里唯一一个用叉子吃面的。

“你有女朋友吗？"Nick突然问Jefferson，“或者男朋友？”

“没有。”Jefferson摇摇头，他心里默默地说，不过最近暗恋对象多了一个，但我不想告诉你。所以Jefferson反问：“你呢？”

“我当然没有。”Nick说，“我觉得我们以后会在女儿们安排我们一起去相亲。”

哦我更愿意我们一起去结婚。Jefferson心里翻了白眼。他应了一声，低下头默默吃自己的面。

Nick有点苦恼，他想知道Jefferson对他什么感觉，他的内心多年来的浮冰已经被Jefferson融化成了一滩水。看起来Jefferson对自己不感兴趣。

这有点麻烦。

他们最终还是到达了那个旅馆，姑娘们已经在楼下等着了，她们背着包爬上车，跟坐在前面的父亲们兴奋地分享这两天的经历。

“那个瀑布真的特别好看！”Cassie兴奋的说，“你真的不准备去看一下吗，Nick？”

Cassie一直都喜欢直呼自己的名字。好吧随她乐意。

Grace和Jefferson来了个热情的拥抱后，也在说：“Cassie说的没错！听说在瀑布前亲吻会得到永恒的爱情！”

“所以你们真的不去看看吗？”Cassie说。

“不了，姑娘们。”Nick把着方向盘，回答道，“现在首要任务是带你们会学校销假，Cassie你的作业需要补补了，Swan老师找我反映了这个情况，她说你再不补交作业很难参加期末考试。”

Jefferson则是温和的对Cassie道谢：“谢谢你，Cassie，你把Grace照顾得很好。”

“没关系。”Cassie正在和Grace查看拍的照片，“您也把Nick照顾得很好。”

为了让Cassie不再无缘无故的请假，Nick给她办了住宿申请，让她在学校里补齐作业好参加期末考试。而Grace作为Cassie的好朋友，也申请了住宿。

Jefferson最近也开始忙碌起来，Nick找到了新工作，他们看起来都过得不错。

但Nick就是放不下Jefferson，他经常会想起那个头发柔软的男人，在经过那家帽子店时会刻意放慢脚步。

“你喜欢就应该去追求。”Cassie对此表示非常不屑，“我可不想看你老年的时候还单身着哀叹曾经。”

Nick为此踌躇了好几天，他犹犹豫豫的拿起手机，每次都还没拨通就挂断。

这不是个好兆头。

Nick想。

“你要拿到考试资格。”Nick说，“别再不交作业了好吗，小公主？”

“你能追上他，我就能考上试。”Cassie翻了个白眼，“你到底在犹豫什么？Grace都表示非常支持了。”

于是犹豫了许久的Nick，还是拨通了Jefferson的电话。

Jefferson接电话时没有看来电显示，当听到熟悉的声音在电话那边响起时，他呼吸一滞。

“我也希望有个人能喜欢你，爸爸。”Jefferson想起Grace说的话，“Cassie跟我说，喜欢就去追，她全力支持。”

没想到Jefferson和Nick互相犹豫着，最终是Jefferson接到了Nick的电话。

“愿意去看瀑布吗，这几天？”Nick说，“去上次她们去的瀑布。”

Jefferson也不知道自己为什么会微笑起来，他说：“好的，这次我去接你。”

最终他们还是去看了那个瀑布，传说中的爱情瀑布，在前方亲吻会获得永恒的真爱。

他们站在瀑布面前，流水与岩石的撞击声，还有飞溅的水花，让周围升起一层水雾。

“你总是跟我提起Grace，你说她喜欢这个，她喜欢那个。”Nick倚着栏杆，对Jefferson说，“我一直想问，你呢？你喜欢什么？”

“……我？”Jefferson被这个从来没有想过的问题滞住了，他顿了顿，说，“我不知道。”

“可我知道。虽然只有一部分。”Nick歪歪头，说，“我知道你喜欢喝茶，你办茶话会，你不常喝酒。你会做帽子，但你喜欢经典的绅士帽。你喜欢抒情音乐，但你不拒绝摇滚。你不习惯用筷子，不会用手开啤酒，你喜欢我做的三明治。”Nick眨眨眼睛，补充，“你还喜欢你的女儿。”

Jefferson被他的列举惊住了，他从来不知道Nick竟在这段时间内那么了解他。他看着Nick，对面的那个男人温和的与他互望。

“我知道你有一个秘密没告诉我。”Nick说，“关于我的秘密。公平起见，我愿意拿我的和你交换，成交吗？”

“你的秘密是什么？”Jefferson知道Nick说的是哪件事情，他不确定Nick是真的知道还是只是臆测。

“你先说你的，我再告诉你。”Nick耸耸肩，说。

Jefferson犹豫了一下，看着Nick，忽然觉得这也没什么大不了的。他不知道自己说的是不是Nick想听的，但他实在是不想再瞒下去了。

“我亲吻了你。在你睡着的时候。也是在瀑布周围。”Jefferson说的语气有点苦涩，“好吧，我爱你，认真的。”

Nick笑了，他的嘴角不控制的上扬，眼睛里像是闪烁着微光，他拽着Jefferson的手，将他扯过来，凑过去吻他。

Jefferson根本不明白Nick这算是什么，调侃还是别的？他觉得心里像是塞了满满的苦涩，但他迎合着Nick。他无法拒绝，他从来都不能拒绝。

Nick的舌尖扫过Jefferson的齿列，然后钻进去与Jefferson的相缠追逐。身后的瀑布声像是给他们配了背景音乐。

当这个吻结束，Nick的唇紧贴着Jefferson的，他蹭着Jefferson的唇说轻声说：“该我的秘密了。我知道你吻了我。但你从来不知道我之前多想吻你。”然后他凑到Jefferson的耳边，轻声说，“友情附赠一个秘密，我也爱你，认真的。”

Jefferson心里一直悬浮的巨石终于落下了。他闭上眼睛，在这个象征着永恒爱情的瀑布前紧紧的拥抱着Nick。

两个一直在等着对方出现的人，终于相遇了。

Jefferson也自此相信了命中注定，并且心中对曾经怀疑丘比特工作质量的想法对丘比特道了歉。

Cassie用了一周时间补作业，终于补完了绝大部分的，她能够参加期末考试了。

她不知道Nick和Grace的爸爸怎么样了，她和Grace都忙着复习考试，没有时间去见她们的爸爸。

终于考完试， Cassie和Grace准备立刻回家问问爸爸们的进展怎么样了，结果还没出校门就被Swan老师叫住了。

“老师，我补完了作业，而且都考完试了。”Cassie翻了个白眼，无奈的走过去说。

“我知道，恭喜你，Cassie。”Swan老师说，“但我不是因为这个事找你们的，我这儿有你们两个的信，你们的爸爸寄给你们的，嘱咐我等到你们考完试再交给你们。”

Cassie和Grace接过了信封，有点好奇里面是什么东西。

“还有，”Swan老师说，“你们的爸爸说，他们这几天不在家。祝你们假期愉快。”

等等？他们不在家？都不在？

Cassie和Grace面面相觑，等Swan老师走远后，才拆开信封拿出里面的东西。

是两张明信片。

Jefferson写给Grace的和Nick写给Cassie的放在了一个信封里。

“你的那张上面写了什么？”Cassie凑过去先看Grace手里的那张。

Grace把明信片翻过来，上面Jefferson写了一句话：

——瀑布真的很漂亮。

Cassie拿出自己的，上面的字迹要潦草一点，但仍然清晰可辨：

——你们都有了新爸爸。

-FIN


	12. [Jensen×Papa]Call Me Maybe

“你相信一见钟情吗？”当Jensen问出这一句话时，Cougar正咽下瓶子里最后一口啤酒。

然后啤酒泡沫仿佛噎住了他的嗓子。

“我信一见钟情。”Cougar呛了很久，连头上的帽子都要因为剧烈的咳嗽而掉下来，他连忙一只手扶住帽子，另一只手拍开Jensen试图拍他脊背的手，“但我不信你的一见钟情。”

“嘿！”Jensen失望地叫了一声，他将手里的酒瓶放到了地上，他现在正窝在Cougar家里的沙发上，沙发又破又小，窄窄的坐垫上有个旧毯子，“为什么？你现在只需要告诉我，为什么？”

“在这事儿上你没有可信度，老兄，一点也没有。”Cougar摇了摇手指，“上次你说一见钟情时，嘴里喊的可是Lana Del Ray的名字，就在这儿。”说着Cougar顿了一下，像是在回忆什么，“你是不是唱了一晚上的born to die？我记不清了。”

“……那时我喝醉了！”Jensen哀叹一声，将自己又窝回沙发里，身上的衬衫皱巴巴的，Cougar用指节敲了敲桌面，他循声望去，桌子上东倒西歪的有一堆空酒瓶，他抹了把脸，眼镜随着他的动作掉下来，”我今天没喝醉，我发誓，我说的都是真的。”

Cougar翻了个白眼，撑着桌子站起来，探身去拿新的啤酒，手臂碰到了桌子上的酒瓶，然后它们就碰撞着滚落下来，掉在有点脱色的旧地毯上，闷闷地落地声，从酒瓶颈口流淌出剩余的啤酒，洇湿了一大片地毯。

“操。”Cougar低声咒骂，他用手拧开瓶盖扔到一旁，灌进一大口酒。

“希望你不要让我留下来洗地毯。”Jensen无辜地看着那慢慢晕开的酒渍。

Cougar没理他，电视信号时断时续，里面正在演他妈的情景喜剧，笑声和浮夸做作的台词伴随着沙沙的信号声吵的他脑子都要炸了。偏偏Jensen还在不停地絮叨着他的一见钟情和暗恋对象——上帝啊Cougar都不知道那个人叫什么。或许是个男人吧，谁在乎。他连这个破房子都不在乎，等这个月租期到了就搬走。呸。

“他长得很好看，我是说，特别好看。”Jensen手里捏着眼镜，视线落在电视上但又并没有聚焦， “你都没法想象，你见过一个男人穿风衣能穿得那么好看吗？噢就像你的那支枪，叫什么来着？藏在你卧室床底下的那支。”

果然是个男人。Cougar心里非常平静，他觉得Jensen一定没看过时尚走秀，否则怎么会见到一个穿风衣的男的就开始大惊小怪。

“很白。头发很柔软，在太阳底下是棕褐色的。眼睛很好看，不过黑眼圈有点严重。我想这不阻碍什么……对了他叫Jefferson，你听过比这个更妙的名字吗？”Jensen脸上被酒染了一层红，他眨眨眼睛，皱着眉头指向电视，“她拿的什么东西？大番茄？”

“……那是她穿的红外套，Jensen。”Cougar使劲推了一把Jensen坐的沙发，沙发脚和地板摩擦出巨大的噪音，“戴上你的眼镜好吗？你现在蠢的就像给枪消音用的安全tao。”

“你相信一见钟情吗？罗曼蒂克。”Jensen戴上眼镜，有一边没戴好，眼镜松松斜斜地挂在耳朵上。

“……”Cougar刚想说要么你闭嘴滚出去，要么闭嘴和我收拾这堆操蛋的酒瓶和那个地毯，看着这堆烂摊子居然还能那么浪漫的跟我提罗曼蒂克。

去他妈的罗曼蒂克。今天我就是很烦。

Jensen在Cougar说话前截住了话头，他说：“你生日的……也就是今天，我送你的那顶帽子，他做的。”

Cougar坐在地毯上收拾酒瓶的手顿了一下，他想起那个好看的礼帽，合适的大小，精致的裁边，细腻的针脚，舒服的面料。他当时的心都要被那个帽子俘虏了，还好一直陪伴着的旧爱小黑（他常戴的那顶黑帽子）用感情挽留了他。

“我相信。”Cougar突然变得无比坚定，他与Jensen碰了碰拳，“你是对的。”

Jensen有点惊喜地高呼了一声，他将沙发上的小破毯盖到了Cougar身上，兴奋地说：“我就知道你会的，好伙计！”

Jefferson搬了一个新家，和Grace一起忙上忙下重新用那些旧物填满空荡荡的房间，在他清扫房间里积落的灰尘时，门铃被按响了。

Grace穿着拖鞋，手里还抱着一个重箱子，猫眼有点高，她踩在箱子上看了一眼门外人的长相。 

一个奇怪的年轻男人，长得还算英俊，但……胡子的样式实在让人移不开眼。

“Papa？”Grace回头询问Jefferson，Jefferson走过来，把Grace从箱子上抱下来，轻轻放到地上，然后打开了门。

“嗨！”年轻男人对Jefferson笑着说，“我住在楼上，想过来问问需不需要帮忙。”

Jefferson有点惊讶，他知道自己现在简直一团糟，刚刚打扫房间时落了一身的灰尘，身上的白T恤蹭上了灰黑痕迹，他的头发也乱七八糟……他有点后悔打开这个门，只能暗暗祈祷不会给这个热情的好心人留下什么坏印象。

“抱歉，”Jefferson赧然一笑，“我是说，我应该去拜访的。”

Grace有点怯生生地站在Jefferson身后，扯了扯他的T恤下摆，问：“我们什么时候吃午饭，Papa？”

“Sweetie。”Jefferson弯下腰揉了揉Grace的头发，“可能会来不及了，还有很多东西没收拾呢。”

年轻男人摸了摸下巴，他打了个响指，说：“我想我可以帮你们做午饭，如果你们不介意吃意大利馅饼。”

“我喜欢意大利馅饼！”Grace惊喜地在背后小声尖叫，“简直美味！”

男人笑了起来，他蹲下身与Grace击了个掌，做了个鬼脸，说：“意大利馅饼最棒啦！”

Grace大力点头，期待地看着Jefferson，大眼睛里装满了恳求。

Jefferson叹了口气，面前的男人对他眨了眨眼睛，镜片后的眼睛像是隔了层玻璃的深海，或者就像在飞机里看到的窗外蓝天。Jefferson喜欢那种朦胧的玻璃蓝。

确实很英俊。Jefferson想，但那个胡子实在是太惹眼了。

金褐色的短发配上造型独特的胡子，可爱的要命。

或者性感……天啊，性感。

Jefferson狠狠揉了揉眼睛，他侧身让对方进门，握住对方伸过来的手。

“Jensen。”对方的捏了捏Jefferson手背，指腹上有一层薄茧，“你的名字很好听。”

“你知道我叫什么？”Jefferson睁大了眼睛，在看到对方摇头后，哭笑不得地说，“Jefferson。”

“瞧，确实很好听。”Jensen边说边勾着Grace的肩走向厨房，“这位可爱的小公主叫什么？”

“Grace。”Grace有点儿羞涩地说，她看着Jensen暖洋洋的笑容，又像充足了信心一样提高音量，“我叫Grace，先生。”

“你可以叫我Jensen。”Jensen拉开厨房的门，发现里面还是空荡荡的，“我想我最好是回我的家做馅饼。”

“如果很麻烦的话就……”Jefferson有点过意不去，Jensen关上了厨房的门，半袖T恤没遮掩住的手臂线条随着他的动作在阳光下优美的像镀了一层金，他整个人都沐浴在柔和的光线里……直到厨房的门彻底被关上。

“我也没吃饭呢。”Jensen拍了拍Jefferson的肩，“而且你和Grace都有个那么好听的名字。我想我应该做点儿什么来庆祝。”

Jefferson觉得自己的脸一定红了，他能感受到Jensen手心的热度透过薄薄的T恤烧灼着他的血液，然后蔓延到耳根和侧脸，像蒸腾着热气，他舔舔唇，飞快地眨了几下眼睛。

“谢谢。”Jefferson低声道谢，连嗓音都有点干哑。

“我会很快下来的。”Jensen握着门把手，他的视线在Jefferson水亮的唇上扫过，“在这之前可能要饿会儿肚子啦。”

Jefferson看着身后的门被轻轻合上，然后是上楼时匆忙地脚步声，他看着还没整理完的狼藉的室内，堆砌起来的箱子，还有在透过窗户的阳光中跳舞的尘埃，有点颓然。

Grace正在把她的玩偶从箱子里抱出来，经过Jefferson时，她有点担心地问他怎么了。

“没事。”Jefferson勉强笑了一下，他蹲下摸了摸Grace怀里抱着的兔子玩偶垂下的耳朵，“把你的小可爱们放到床上去吧。”

Grace点点头，抱了一下Jefferson后，去了她的卧室。

Jefferson看Grace走进卧室后，才叹了一口气。

你相信一见钟情吗？

我曾经是不信的，直到今天。就好像本该出现的，就那么莫名其妙的出现了。

我一定是疯了。

但非常可以，这很疯帽匠。

Jensen果然履行诺言，很快带着热腾腾的馅饼敲响了Jefferson的门，手上还滑稽的戴着厚厚的微波炉手套。Jefferson看到他的第一眼就笑了出来。

Jensen将馅饼放在空桌子上，将隔热手套摘下来，馅饼被切成几份，Jensen先把其中一块又用刀切下一小块，放到了Grace的盘子里，说：“先尝一下，忘了问你们吃不吃辣椒，我做了一半辣的一半不辣的。”

Grace道谢，吹了吹上面氤氲着的热气，小小地咬了一口，里面的馅料散发着诱人的香气。她对Jensen甜甜地笑了，点点头：“非常好吃！”

Jensen把剩下的那块都放到Grace的盘子里，当他转身给Jefferson盛馅饼时，Jefferson的眼底还有没消散的笑意。

“笑的什么？”Jensen有点疑惑地看着Jefferson笑起来时露出的虎牙和微微翘起的门牙。Jefferson的唇总是像抹了唇釉的姑娘们一样水亮，他吻过那些姑娘，甜腻的果香让一切都粘稠起来。他突然有点想尝一下Jefferson是什么味道的。

总有一些味道让Jensen记忆深刻。比如他曾经是军人时呛鼻的硝烟气味，或者是雨后清新的水汽，或者就是这个分享着的意大利馅饼。

Jefferson会是什么味道呢？Jensen想知道，他对某些事总有点出乎意料的固执。就像很多年前他被抢打中了胳膊，痛得钻心剜骨，还要坚持和Clay一起去找Max算账。这件事过去的有点久了，久到他重新融入了生活里，有了个房子还有了份工作。

噢如果没有这个突然搬到楼下的邻居就好了。这真是Jensen回归正常生活中的最大的一个意外。

算了吧，他承认他对此十分餍足。

我是不是该跟他要个手机号码？

不，还是算了吧。太草率了。

这是Jensen有生之年第一次在情感问题上那么犹豫。 

Cougar要过生日了，Jensen准备给他送一个礼物。

“我没过生日。”Cougar生气地反驳，“我也从不过生日！”

“别激动，man。”Jensen躺在他家的地毯上，翻滚了一圈，“我只是想送你个礼物，不要管我找的借口有多他妈的烂。”

“我不会收的。”Cougar将地毯的一角拽了一下，Jensen直接被掀到了地上，他爬起来顺了一把头发，耸耸肩。

“你会收的。你都不能想象那有多无与伦比。”Jensen说。 

Jefferson在店里看到了Jensen，他当时正在打包做好的帽子，放在精致的盒子里，系上长长的丝带。

“呃。”Jefferson看着Jensen走向柜台，打了个招呼，“要做帽子吗？”

“这些都是你做的吗？”Jensen看着柜台上陈列的还没打包起来的帽子，样式各异，但都精致美观，尤其是几顶礼帽，Jensen不太懂这些，但是那完美的样式还是让Jensen叹为观止，“令人惊叹。”

Jefferson正在系丝带的手指因为Jensen的话而颤了一下，不得不重新开始，他垂下眼睫，说：“这是我的工作啊。”

“我想做一顶帽子……不知道现在还能不能做？我的意思是，我听说过这家店的会接一定数量的订单……”Jensen语速有点快，像是怕Jefferson拒绝，他摸了摸鼻子，“七天后就要用了。”

Jefferson将包装盒放起来，拿过订单册，上面厚厚的一叠全是这个月的。他翻看了一下，其实已经都订满了，可是……

“可以。”Jefferson点点头，他指了指订单册，“刚好还有一单空余。”

Jensen笑了，眼睛里都泛着点点光亮，他来的时候有点忙，整个人都气喘吁吁的，直到现在才放缓了呼吸。

Jefferson冲了一杯茶。他曾经最喜欢开茶话会，然而现在可能开不起来了。然后递给Jensen一本帽子样式集，让他先挑选一下。

“需要让你的朋友来测量一下头围吗？”Jefferson将Jensen的拿笔订单记在纸上，“或许会精准一点。”

“不用。”Jensen摇摇头，报出一串数字，得意地挑眉，“那家伙我连他老二有多大都知道。”然后看到Jefferson勾起的嘴角又连忙解释，“肯定没我大啦。”当说完之后才意识到自己所有语句简直蠢的像Cougar给枪消音用的安全tao，才沮丧地低声说，“我操……”

Jefferson看着就像一只耷拉下耳朵的大型犬的Jensen，有点想去摸摸他的脑袋，或许还能蹭一下他的尾巴，如果他有的话。

一般这时候Grace放学会过来帮忙，但Grace为了给Jefferson减轻额外照顾她的压力而办了住宿手续，现在她只有周末会回家。所以现在所有的包装工作只能由Jefferson自己一人动手了。

Jensen趴在柜台上看他包装了很多后还有一堆需要包装，他戳了戳Jefferson的衣服。

“我帮你？”Jensen说。

Jefferson有点意外地看向Jensen，他举起手中一个包装好的样式，点点头：“如果你会的话。”

Jensen不满地用指节敲了敲木制工作台，上面细密的木纹蜿蜒着流淌在桌面上，就像笑起来如同溪流的Jefferson的眼尾。

“我可以学。”Jensen说，“我也可以每天下班后过来帮你。我的工作不需要加班。”

Jefferson还没来得及说话，Jensen就已经到工作台后，揪着他衣服，用撒娇一样黏糯又刻意尖细的口吻说：“让我试试嘛。”

于是Jensen得到了一个包装盒和一条丝带。

他对照着Jefferson的手法比划，Jefferson感受到他的视线，刻意放慢了动作。当他终于完成了前几步时，在中间一步卡住了。

“这个该从哪里穿过去？”Jensen手里拎着一条丝带，问Jefferson，“左边还是右边？”

Jefferson转过身，看到Jensen手里的包装盒，说：“右边。”

Jensen试了试，皱着眉：“右边也不对。”

Jefferson只好把手里的活停下，凑过去帮Jensen示范这一步该怎么完成，工作空间很狭窄，平时他一个人绰绰有余，顶多再加一个Grace。现在他和Jensen两个男人挤在一个小空间里，转过身就会挨到一块儿，更别提Jefferson凑过去时几乎就要交错的呼吸了。

Jensen能闻到Jefferson身上淡淡的香水气息，他可能就抹了一点点，更多的是清爽感，就像一个冲了澡的午间，还有沐浴露香气的水珠被日光蒸发的温和。

于是Jensen就记下了这个味道。这比让他胆战心惊的炮火硝烟味更能融入骨髓。

Jefferson靠的那么近，Jensen一转头就能蹭上Jefferson的侧脸，他弯起的嘴角就像Jensen小时候吃过的圣诞糖果棒，或许这比喻不恰当，但总之都是一样的甜。

如果真的能吻上就好了。Jensen有点失落地想，他还是很好奇Jefferson是什么味道的。是糖果做的吗？圣诞节和万圣节，摆在桌子上的那一盘有着色彩各异包装纸的糖果，散发着被家人一再嘱咐吃多了会牙痛的甜香。

你能让我牙痛吗，Mr. Jefferson？

这种感觉让Jensen有点新鲜，也有点措手不及。没有搭讪与交换号码后就滚上床单的火辣，也没有空窗期看着片儿打飞机的寂寞，当时太纯粹了，纠结的只是什么口味的安全tao和什么种类的片子。而现在，一切就这么平平淡淡的，喜欢也不知该如何说出口，眼睁睁地看着热血因生活而回归平静，却又因为一个人死灰复燃。

操蛋的情感。就像他为他侄女穿的粉色T恤。稚嫩又涩口。

之前他睡过破烂的木板床，整理被子的时候木板都会吱呀作响。他一度担心睡上去会不会直接掉到床底。危险吗？危险。但不试试怎么知道呢。

Jefferson给他做示范的时候，Jensen放在丝带上的手指没动。他也没有管，在穿过一环时指尖相碰。这让Jefferson突然想起了一幅叫《创造亚当》的画，虽然没什么关系，但他还是笑了。他总是在Jensen面前笑出来，还不肯解释为什么。就像最开始Jensen捧着馅饼出现在门外时一样。他现在还没有告诉Jensen他笑的原因是他觉得Jensen戴隔热手套的样子就像动画片里因疼痛而夸张的红肿膨胀起来的米奇的手指。

Jensen又是很疑惑地看向他，他眼睫很长，眨眼睛的时候总感觉是扫过了眼镜镜片。

Jefferson匆匆移开了视线。狭小的工作空间就像一个封闭的箱子，氧气越来越稀薄，就像放进一堆跟他争夺呼吸的燃烧的篝火。或者木棉。谁知道呢，浓烟要呛得他睁不开眼睛了。

如同寒流与暖流相遇，搅动的海水，充满生机的海底生命。

“需要提前付定金是吗？”在Jensen接过Jefferson递给他的定单凭条时，问。

“你不用付。”Jefferson活动了一下有点酸痛的手指，“可以用几份意大利馅饼交换，Grace说你做的很好吃。”

于是Jensen就用意大利馅饼换了Jefferson亲手制作的帽子，然后送给了Cougar，并且在他家喝了个烂醉。

“你在追他吗？”Cougar将被酒浸湿的地毯卷起来竖在一旁，歪斜地躺在沙发上，情景喜剧已经演完了，电视上正在播放一款汽车的广告，辣妹勾着一个型男斜倚在车身上，Cougar喃喃自语，“操，像收费节目一样。”

“我不知道……我在追他吗？”Jensen像是在问自己，他皱着眉头，“我在追他吧。”

等到他被Cougar扔过来的遥控器砸地一声闷哼，他才叹着气说：“我都好长时间没有追求别人的感觉了。”

“那你上次提到的Lana……”

“闭嘴！”Jensen把遥控器扔了回去。

当后来有次Grace回到家时，Jensen躺在他家沙发上，腿上搭了个笔记本电脑，上面密密麻麻的代码。他在一家公司的信息安全部门工作，最近公司准备升级安全系统，每个人的工作量都增加了许多。

“Papa！”Grace和Jefferson拥抱了一下，然后到沙发那儿抱了一下Jensen，“好久不见，Jensen叔叔。”

“是啊，Princess。”Jensen与他击了个掌，这几天他几乎每天都要通宵，修改测试新的安全系统，见到Grace时刻意藏起了疲劳的样子，试图显得精神一点，“学校一切都很酷吗？”

“还好啦。”Grace耸耸肩，她现在与Jensen已经非常熟络了，没有当初的那种面对陌生人时的羞涩感，“我觉得你最酷了……不，你第二酷。”

Jefferson给他们三个倒上茶，Jensen端起茶杯，热气给他的镜片上染了层水雾。然后他像突然想起什么一样，从口袋里掏出三张票，在Grace面前晃了晃：“周六，去游乐园吗？”

Grace非常惊喜地接过票，上下打量一下，激动地问：“这是刚开的那家吗？”

“对。”Jefferson回答，他和Jensen对视一眼，说，“我和Jensen叔叔觉得你或许会很想去那儿，所以就提前买了票。”

“我爱你们！”Grace冲过去拥抱了他们两个，为了保证平衡不让腿上的笔记本电脑掉下去，Jensen搂住了Jefferson的腰。他感到Jefferson腰部突然紧绷了一下，然后慢慢地放松下来，就像一只因人的碰触而紧张地猫最终柔顺的趴在怀抱里一样。这让Jensen很想摸摸Jefferson柔软蓬松的头发。

Grace因为周六的出行很兴奋，她早早地起床，把Jensen从楼上拽下来吃早餐——现在Jensen已经三餐都和他们家一起吃了，因为Jensen引人为傲的厨艺。

Jensen最近因为工作量太大而经常熬夜，精神一直不太好，他脑袋里还昏昏沉沉的。当他坐到餐桌前发现身旁的Jefferson也是一脸没睡醒的朦胧样子，拍了拍他。

“早安。”Jefferson像是受到惊吓一样睁开昏昏欲睡的眼睛，他看到Jensen，皱了皱眉，“是不是很困？要不你回去休息吧。”

“我答应Grace了。”Jensen眨眨眼，眼眶下的疲惫的暗青与睫毛的打影融合在一起。

“我们可以改天。”Jefferson说，“你需要休息。”

“我不困，我也没事。”Jensen看到Grace从厨房里拿过了热好的牛奶，倒进杯子里，勾起嘴角，“Grace也想今天去。”

Jefferson摇摇头，轻叹了一口气。然后Jensen像是安慰他一样在餐桌底下悄悄捏了捏他的手，动作太快了以至于Jefferson反应过来时，他已经把手收了回去。

早餐过后Jensen开车带Jefferson和Grace去游乐园。这个游乐园刚开业，人非常多，在等待排队过程中，Jefferson去甜品车那儿给Jensen和Grace各买了一个冰淇淋。Grace挑走了那个草莓味道的冰淇淋，Jensen手里拿着黄色的冰淇淋。

“认真的？”Jensen挑挑眉，“冰淇淋？”

“我觉得你会喜欢吃。”Jefferson无辜地看向他，指了指冰淇淋的蛋卷的边缘，“要化了。”

Jensen勾勾嘴角：“好吧，我承认，我确实喜欢吃。”他咬下一口，冰淇淋在舌尖化开，丝丝凉意驱赶走了夏天的闷热。

“这好像不是橙子口味的……”Jensen打量了一下这个冰淇淋，“好像是芒果味的。你要尝一下吗？我记得你喜欢吃芒果。”

“芒果的？”Jefferson有点疑惑，他分明点的确实是橙子口味的，他半信半疑地凑过去咬了一口冰淇淋，他热极了，冰淇淋让他纾解不少。

Jensen看着Jefferson的舌尖舔过唇角滞留的融化的冰淇淋，问：“怎么样？”

“就是橙子口味的！”Jefferson翻了个白眼，这橙子味道浓的就像浇了一大杯橙汁。

“但你很热。”Jensen耸耸肩，“只有这样你才有可能吃一下冰淇淋。”

所以最后Grace一个人吃掉了一个冰淇淋，而Jefferson和Jensen两个人吃掉了一个冰淇淋。

Jefferson全程低着头，但耳尖都红了。

“我可以自己买个冰淇淋。”Jefferson说。

“我知道。”Jensen摊手，“但我吃不掉。”

Jefferson和Jensen陪着Grace玩遍了游乐场，最后在一个射击游戏上停了下来。

“那个玩具熊好可爱啊。”Grace看着摆在奖品列表的玩具熊，要想获得它必须百发百中。

Jefferson几乎没用过枪，更别说瞄准打那么远距离外的气球了，于是他有点歉意地看着Grace。Grace十分理解，刚想安慰几句，结果Jensen走了过来，他手上牵了一个给Grace买的气球。

“我来。”Jensen说，他把气球递给Jefferson，然后半蹲下对Grace说，“想要那个玩具熊吗？放心好啦。”

越到中午人越多，Jensen走到射击场时人已经在周围集聚起来，他不得不再次返回去，将Jefferson手里的气球牵绳系在他的手腕上，轻轻打了个结。

“等我来找你们啊。”Jensen嘱咐着，手指依旧圈着Jefferson的手腕，隔着皮肤感受到脉搏的跳动，“就在这儿。”

“嗯。”Jefferson点点头。

Jensen走出去好远，回头还挥了挥手，比着口型：“别乱跑啊。”

“知道啦。”Jefferson晃了晃手腕，气球的牵引力带着他像要飞起来。Grace追过去要看Jensen打气球，Jensen笑着搂住她，带她到了射击场。

“准星不够。”Jensen试了试那把枪，游戏用枪总是有点偏差，但好在比较顺手。

移动靶，气球随着靶面上下活动。Jensen瞄准时机，随着小小的塑料球飞出弹膛和枪口的声响，气球应声炸裂。

Grace在一旁欢呼着。一场下来，果然如Jensen承诺的一样，百发百中，然后Grace抱着那个几乎和她差不多大的玩具熊回到了Jefferson身边。

“Papa！”Grace兴奋地跟他描述着刚刚Jensen的样子，“就那么简单——砰——气球就炸裂了！”

Jensen跟在后面，对Jefferson做了个射击的动作，Jefferson捂着胸口装作中枪一样回应，Jensen还装模作样地吹了吹并不存在的枪口。然后他们大笑起来，热烈的阳光让一切都变得那么鲜活且真实。

在游乐场的一边是儿童乐园，还有小孩子专用的小型摩天轮，Grace渴求地看着Jefferson。

“去吧。”Jefferson瞥到门口的牌子上写着年龄限制，叹了口气，“注意安全，我们在外面等你。”

Jensen已经要走不动路了，他感觉精力值被这疯狂的游乐场给消耗空了，阳光让他昏昏欲睡，闭上眼睛仿佛代码还在眼前奔跑。

Jefferson找了个树荫下的长椅，Jensen将手肘放在扶手上，撑着脑袋打瞌睡，眼睛迷迷糊糊地合起来，全身都仿佛往下坠。

“Jensen。”他听到旁边有人在喊他名字，他努力睁开眼睛，穿过树荫罅隙的细碎光影洒在身旁坐着的Jefferson身上，褐色的发丝就像染了层碎金。Jensen忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头发，舒软的触感就像抚摸一朵云。

他听到Jefferson像混进糖稀的声音在他耳边响起：“你可以倚着我睡。会舒服点。”

然后Jefferson扯了一下他的衣角，他就那么顺势地倚靠过去了。眼镜放进了口袋里，他鼻翼间的呼吸都是Jefferson好闻的气息。

Jefferson半搂着Jensen，他看着对方有点滑稽的胡子造型，轻轻蹭了一下，胡子的触感在他指尖如同千万针线碰触一样麻痒。

有些情感他觉得Jensen可能会懂。比如每天早上会特意给他热好的牛奶和咖啡，多一套的茶具和拖鞋，桌子上摆放的Jensen写过的稿纸，上面排列着Jefferson看都看不懂的数据代码，还有圣诞夜的合照。

圣诞夜，那还是去年的事了。那张照片里只有Jensen和Jefferson两个人，因为Grace自告奋勇要拍照。他们恰好站在门前，门上挂着槲寄生。可惜没有接吻，甚至没有拥抱，只有中规中矩的姿势和微笑。

如果今年圣诞节Jensen还会和他拍一张照片，或许他会选择和他接吻。

总有种情感你说不出来，但你却能为此豁的出去。

Jefferson就搂着Jensen让他补了一中午的眠。他看着Jensen均匀铺散的睫毛，没有镜片的遮挡，随着呼吸细小的微动都能看的一清二楚。他无数次问过Jensen眼镜的问题。

“我视力不是特别好。”Jensen说，“摘了眼镜就什么也看不清啦。”

然后Jefferson信以为真，那天在Jensen摘掉眼镜时故意问：“你知道我在哪儿吗？”

Jensen假装看不到路一样踉跄几步，然后径直走到沙发前，仿佛没看清阻碍物一样被沙发绊倒，和Jefferson倒在沙发上。Jensen喜欢捏Jefferson的脸，他说总有种爱不释手的触感。

一开始Jefferson会拍开他的手，到后来就任其为之了。

他们暧昧到极点，却什么都不说。

Grace一直玩到了下午四点，抱着一大堆东西坐在后座上，那只快和她一样大的玩具熊并排坐在旁边。Jefferson不得不坐在了副驾驶上。

补了一会儿眠的Jensen看起来精神好了许多，他还提议要不要去尝试一下新开的快餐店。

“不要啦。”Grace透过车窗看到快餐店里满满的顾客，就又坐了回去，“我好饱。”

“那我们就回去吃炸虾和蛤蜊蒸蛋了。”Jensen透过后视镜看着和玩具熊玩耍的Grace，“确定吗？”

“我喜欢吃炸虾和蛤蜊蒸蛋。”Grace撇撇嘴，挥舞着玩具熊软绵绵的手掌。

Jensen每周呆在Jefferson家里的时间比自己家还要长，Jefferson给他看了一个小房间，里面是各种各样的帽子。Jefferson谈起帽子来会很兴奋，嘴角上扬的弧度就像倒转的彩虹，他有个好看的唇角，像他的眼睛一样好看。笑意陷进看起来很有肉感的侧颊，如同弯月倒映在湖底。

其中有一个帽子，在正中央，看起来有点儿古旧，但却又引人注目，圆顶高筒，黑色又充满质感的外表。Jefferson没有介绍它。

“这个帽子呢？”Jensen有点好奇，他指了指那个帽子，“它很好看。”

“……”Jefferson沉默了一下，他把帽子拿起来在手里掂了掂，然后把它放回了原位置，“这是我的帽子。”

“你的？”Jensen惊讶，“看起来非常古典，应该会很适合你。”

“它让我疯狂。”Jefferson点点头。Jensen的手安抚地摸了一下他微卷的头发。

“你在追他？”Jensen接到了来自Pooch的电话，这个性格爽快的黑人老兄上来第一句就问了他这个。

“嗨小狗……”Jensen的招呼还没打完，Pooch的那个质问地语气噎了回去，他懊恼地aw了一声，“Cougar是不是告诉了每一个人？每一个人！”

“说真的，你竟然在追他？”Pooch直接当Jensen默认了，他说，“你有他的电话号码了吗？”

“我……”Jensen说起这个，突然想起他确实没有Jefferson的电话号码，Jefferson好像也没有他的，毕竟住的地方只隔一层楼梯，而且他还知道Jefferson的帽子店在哪里，确实没什么必要记住繁复的号码，这不知怎么了让他有点颓然，“没有。”

“哇哦。”Pooch好像在那边拍起了桌子，“瞧瞧，连电话号码都没有，你的方式真特别。”

“你是来挖苦我的吗？”Jensen强调了一下“挖苦”，“Seriously？”

“没有。”Pooch啧啧两声，“我只是觉得应该让Clay跟你聊一聊。他看起来精通这个方面。”

“谢谢，”Jensen翻了个白眼，他正在写程序，电脑上跳跃的光标键提醒着他应该专注工作，“我不需……”还没等他说完，Pooch就直截了当地挂断了电话。

What the f**k。Jensen听着手机里传来的忙音，差点让手机和地面来个贴面吻。

他没有机会这么做，因为紧接着，Clay就打来了电话。

“你们是不是正在一起呢？”Jensen按下接听键后气急败坏地问，“谢谢你们的好意，我想我并不需要有人来教我该怎么追求别人。”

“我只是问你下周有没有空一起聚餐，”Clay说完后顿了一下，惊讶地问，“你在追求别人？”

噢去他妈的热狗店里的苦瓜汁。

真是糟透了。

Jensen一早上什么程序都没写出来，他忙于解释了半天他的恋情进展，甚至他另外三个好兄弟，再加上那个评价为“你真多事”的Aisha，为他建了个在线讨论组。

“你应该吻他。”Pooch建议，“你别告诉我你现在还没吻过他。”

“这不是约炮，狗子！”Jensen狠狠地在输入框里打下这些句子，“我为什么要吻他？他会吓坏的。”

“相信我，他不会。”Clay沉稳地发言，他甚至还加了个点燃的香烟的emoji，“你应该说出来，Jensen，既然你觉得你们天生一对。”

“他还有个可爱的女儿。”Cougar的语气听起来都要打响指了，“三口之家，完美。”

“你可以尝试单独约他出来坦白这一切。”Aisha说，过了一会儿又补充，“作为在场唯一一个女人，我想我很吃这一套。”

这计划看起来可行。

于是Jensen就在Jefferson下班后把他约了出来。

“我想请你喝点儿东西。”Jensen说，“出去喝一杯吧。”

然后Jensen就带着Jefferson来到了路边的自动售货机面前。

“我以为喝点儿东西指的是去饮料店或者咖啡厅。”Jefferson哭笑不得地看着Jensen投币，“至少也应该是酒吧。”

“饮料店太闷了，咖啡厅太安静，酒吧太吵闹。”Jensen听着硬币从投币口掉落的清脆声音，“如果你想去的话。”

“不，我觉得你说的很对。”Jefferson将Jensen按在退币钮上的手拿下来，“我要一瓶橙汁。”

Jensen挑挑眉，按下了橙汁的按键，一瓶橙汁从出货口叮当哐啷地滚了出来。他买了一罐苏打水。晚上很凉爽，微风很舒服，街上行人不是很多，这里距离主街道有点儿远，霓虹灯也没有那么刺眼。

Jensen带Jefferson来到一个公园，昏黄的路灯伫立在公园入口处。

“门关了。”Jefferson推了推严合地铁门，“我们可以换个地方。”

“不。”Jensen带着他绕了个小圈，到了一个镂空铁围栏那儿，“这里面有个地方只有夜晚才很好看。”

“但我们怎么进去？”Jensen透过铁围栏看到里面黑漆漆的一片。

Jensen指了指铁围栏，勾起嘴角。

“爬进去？”Jefferson有点惊讶，“我做不到。”

“你能做到。相信我。”Jensen说，“下面有草丛，不会摔到的，而且我会接住你。”

Jefferson半信半疑地看着Jensen把饮料从围栏下面的空隙里滚进去，然后动作灵巧地爬上围栏，纵身一跃，轻巧落地，他犹豫了一下，也爬了上去。

“来，我会接住你的，”Jensen在下面张开双臂，“我会的。”

Jefferson冲Jensen的方向往下滑落，然后Jensen被他冲撞地一趔趄，他们两个倒在了草丛里，Jensen抱着倒在他身上的Jefferson在草丛中大笑，Jefferson压在他的胸口，都能感受到笑声传来的微微震动。

Jefferson爬起来，他递给Jensen手，顺势把他带了起来。Jensen紧紧握着他的手，掌心里有点薄汗，就像这夏季的夜晚独有的潮湿和热度。

Jensen没有放开手，Jefferson也没有提。只是在向Jensen提到的地点前进过程中，不知道为什么手从相握变成了十指相扣。手指交错缠绕，本应有的契合。

Jensen说的地方是一个高台阶，下面是喷泉，但夜间已经没有喷泉了。

“这里很好看。”Jensen和Jefferson坐在最高的那层台阶上，指了指远处，“还记得上次Grace去玩的游乐场吗？晚上会有摩天轮，而这里能清楚地看到那个地方。”

Jefferson顺着他的视线看过去，游乐场的光亮与这里成了鲜明的对比，比起黑漆漆的公园，游乐场更像一个由彩灯织成的灯海。

摩天轮在缓缓地转动着，如同唱针在沟槽上的移动，黑胶唱片优雅地歌声。

Jensen打开苏打水的拉环，里面传来小气泡的消弭声。他和Jensen碰了碰瓶子，喝下一口。

“你对Grace很好。”Jensen说，“你是一个非常非常好的爸爸。”

“你对Grace也很好。”Jefferson说，“她很喜欢你。”

Jensen笑着侧倚在台阶上，他说：“Grace那么可爱，谁会不喜欢她？”

他们絮絮叨叨地谈着一些杂事儿，比如Jensen的公司门口有一辆新的早餐车，上面的热狗很好吃，三明治很好吃，不过三明治里夹的蔬菜总是有点涩口。

“咖啡也很难喝。”Jensen说，“我总是调兑不好糖块和咖啡的比例。他的咖啡浓度简直像随着心情变化。”

分明没有喝酒，他们却都像喝醉了一样。Jensen跟他聊他之前的那些趣事，他的好兄弟们，Jefferson随着他笑，喝着橙汁，从Jensen的角度可以看到上下滚动的喉结，还有白皙的脖颈。

“你像极了吸血鬼。”Jensen突然说，“真的。”

Jefferson习惯了Jensen跳跃的思维，他问：“那你想让我咬一下你的脖子吗？”

Jensen凑过去，说：“咬吧。”

Jefferson好像有点紧张，他又喝了一口橙汁，舌尖舔了舔唇，但还是凑向他的脖子，挑了下眉毛：“这可能会有点儿疼。”

Jensen看着Jefferson染上水色的唇，一切都发生的莫名其妙，或许是摩天轮的灯光太过耀眼让他没法思考，他在Jefferson快要触碰到他的脖颈时侧了下身子，手扶着Jefferson的后颈，直接吻了上去。

橙子味的。Jensen想。

一开始只是碰触，Jefferson惊讶地睁大了眼睛，这一切太自然了，就像本该就那么发生，溪流总会流入大海。

然后Jensen轻轻蹭了一下Jefferson的唇，仿佛想尝到更多的橙子味道，将这个吻加深。

Jefferson觉得难以呼吸，就像当初在工作台时一样，周围全是Jensen清淡却带有侵略性的味道，燃烧的花圃，烈酒配上香烟。

Jefferson拒绝不了。他来自童话，他渴望安稳，却又向往冒险。

Jensen手中还拿着苏打水，随着动作轻轻晃动，有一部分洒在了台阶上。气泡破碎声就像在热铁板上浇了凉白开。

等结束的时候，Jensen环抱着Jefferson，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，胡子有点刺痒。

“我告诉过你我以前参过军吗？”Jensen问。

“我告诉过你我是童话里的疯帽匠吗？”Jefferson反问。

Jensen笑起来，他的笑声带着热气铺洒在Jefferson耳畔。Jefferson的耳朵太敏感了，随着Jensen的呼吸红了起来。

“你听起来更酷。”Jensen说，然后他小声哼唱着Alexey Vorobyovd的歌，并且改了歌词，“he's crazy but he's mine。”

I wanna make him be my boy.

该说什么吗？现在还不合适。

Jensen想，再等等吧。

有一天清晨，Jefferson在信箱里发现了一封信，是Jensen的字迹。他打开后，上面写了一堆话，最后一句话是——我爱你，公园的那棵树下，有我给你写的一封情书。

Jefferson看这封信的手都在颤抖，他上楼敲了敲Jensen的门，没人应答。

或许就在那棵树下呢？或许这不是个玩笑。

Jefferson来到了那个公园，白天的摩天轮看起来不是那么耀眼夺目，他循着Jensen给的坐标找过去，终于找到了那棵树。

他拨了拨树下的草丛，里面什么都没有，别说信封，连纸片都没有。

或许这是个玩笑。

Jefferson的期待被巨大的失望掩盖了，他试图查看是不是自己位置找错了，他再次浏览了那封信，忽然在反面看到了一行数字。

Jensen的手机号。他认识了Jensen那么久，连吻都交换过了，手机号却还没有。

如果看到那封情书后答应的话，call me maybe。

Jefferson将手机号输入到手机里，数字在屏幕上跳跃。

说不定在树后呢？Jefferson想，他绕到了树的后面，还没来得及查看，就被结实的抱了个满怀。

“Hi。”Jensen故意拉长语调在他耳边化成了一滩糖水，“你找到情书了。”

“你就是情书？”Jefferson心跳得飞快，他没想到会在这里碰到Jensen，他甚至都没想好该说什么。

“对。”Jensen就像Grace抱着那个玩具熊一样抱着他，还轻轻晃来晃去，“本来想写一封真正的情书给你，Grace觉得我写的字不好看，她建议我直接来找你。”Jensen撇撇嘴，语调轻松愉快，“所以，我只好当面跟你说啦。”

周围有孩子跑来跑去的嬉闹声，还有喷泉的音乐，水流落下时的冲击生，Jefferson仿佛都听不到了，他的世界里只剩下了一座雪山，而Jensen是融化冰雪的唯一一团火。

“所以，”Jensen蹭着他，问，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

Jefferson没回答，Jensen说别犹豫了Grace都同意了呀。还说你想吃什么我都能做给你吃。当然如果你不同意的话我还是会做给你吃的。

然后Jensen的手机响了，为了今天Jensen特意把手机铃声换成了Carly Rae Jepsen的《Call me maybe》，清甜的女声唱着一首欢快的情歌。

Hey I just met you, and it is crazy。

“你的铃声居然是这个。”Jefferson没有按断拨通的电话。

“只是今天。”Jensen解释。

But here's my number, so call me maybe。

“好吧。”Jefferson笑着，心跳声正慢慢平复下来，和Jensen一个频率。

“我愿意。”Jefferson说。

I love you and of course I call you babe.

——————————————

附赠Jensen写给Jefferson的信件内容：

Mr.Jefferson（划掉）Dear Jefferson：

刚开始见到你时我一直在想该怎么跟你搭讪。我从不擅长这类谈话，我甚至没有要你的电话号码。我只想跟你聊天，你知道吗你的眼睛真他妈的好看。

今早公司门口的早餐车咖啡放多了糖，我想我现在需要再去买一杯。我想你和Grace的热牛奶了，我发誓我从没那么喝过那么好喝牛奶。

你相信一见钟情吗？如果你不相信的话也没关系，我相信就够了。虽然那很尴尬，而且悲哀，而且尴尬。就像世界上只有一个人相信与对方是天生一对。

我有时候会不知道该怎么和你说话，比如说现在，我在写一串程序代码，糟糕透了，那个该死的输入框总是会跳出你的名字。而这是糟糕的我办出来的。上次我写完程序后跑不起来，我找了很久的错因，从算法到结构都是正确的。唯一的bug是你的名字。

我经历过战场，炸弹玩命一样地冲向我，AK的子弹仿佛永远都打不完。还有复杂的通讯网络和线路，我是个搞信息的，我和你说过吗？

哦这不重要。

总之我觉得我对你一见钟情了，我不戴眼镜也能感到你的存在，我喜欢的你都有，你有的我也都喜欢。老天，这句话实在太酸了，希望Grace以后少看点儿这种小说（划掉）。

我不知道该怎么形容你，你的眼睛是我见过最好看的蓝，我看到你就克制不住地想吻你。我想我疯了，在给你做意大利馅饼时就疯了。

你应该懂吧？上帝啊我希望你能看懂我的胡言乱语。

总之，换句话说，不，不用换句话说。你还记得那个公园吗？那时候你是橙子味儿的。那里有一棵树，正对着音乐喷泉，上次你问我这是不是苹果树，我说这或许是伊甸园的智慧树。

我爱你，公园的那棵树下，有我给你写的一封情书。

如果看到那封情书后答应的话，call me maybe。

忠诚的、爱你的

Jensen

-FIN


	13. [火Papa]Trick or Treat

这大概就是到了一个不得不经历的节点，纽约的冬天来的迅速而干燥。叶子铺在地上，寒冷的暗流随着一阵阵的风而涌动。

Johnny从巴克斯特大厦走出来的时候本来只想去买个热狗。他站在门口，穿着单薄的家居服，风从袖口、领口、裤脚钻进去，Johnny愣了一下，呼出一口白雾才意识到现在已经是深秋的尾声，马上就要入冬了。

他回头看了看高耸的大厦，毅然决然地转身回去，翻箱倒柜找出了厚实的衣物，全副武装。在镜子面前满意地点了点头，捞起手机再次下楼。

Johnny虽然是霹雳火，但没人规定他不能怕冷。

路过客厅时Sue还在沙发上看一个无聊又冗长的电视剧，声音调的极大，手里抱着一碗热量高到吓人的巧克力奶油爆米花。

老天。她和Reed正在经历一个见鬼的感情瓶颈，两个人互不理睬，算算时间这已经是Reed睡在实验室的第四天了。

“忘记听谁说过，你要搬出去住。”在Johnny从她身后经过时，Sue状若无意地提及。

“……”Johnny停下脚步，无奈地耸了耸肩，“Sue，你就是听我说的。”

“随你的便。”Sue拢了拢头发，将爆米花碗递给Johnny，“去找个让你心动的人。”

“什么？”Johnny刚抓了一把爆米花塞到嘴里，巧克力味和浓浓的奶油在口中化开，他以为Sue只是在重复那个电视剧的台词，含含糊糊地问。

“别装傻，Johnny。”Sue翻了个白眼，“你该谈个恋爱了，真的。”

“哦——！”Johnny拉长声调，将爆米花咽下去，难以置信地说，“我身边不缺女孩儿！”

Sue瞪了他一眼，一字一顿地说：“是谈恋爱，不是鬼混！”

Johnny摸摸脸，一时没分清这到底有什么区别，他受够了听Sue这段时间絮絮叨叨的爱情圣经，含混地点点头就立刻闪人。

我记得我只是想去买个热狗？

当Johnny牵着一个小女孩的手在纽约大街小巷里毫无目的地乱走时，他无比疑惑地想。这到底他妈的是怎么回事？

这个小女孩的出现打乱了他一天所有的计划。Johnny在买热狗时掏遍了口袋只找出一张二十美元，他在等待找零时衣角被揪住了。

他循着看过去，是一个长相清秀的小女孩。湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，然后小心地放开衣角，轻声说抱歉先生。Johnny以为她只是认错了人，摆了摆手示意没关系。

热狗被递过来时还冒着热气，包在油纸里。Johnny咬了一口，准备回到温暖的卧室里去，转身时眼角的余光里瞥到那个小女孩坐在长椅上，茫然地看着行色匆匆的路人们。

或许是出于超级英雄的职业病和好奇心，Johnny走了过去坐在她身边。小女孩抬头看了他一眼，目光转向了地面。Johnny看着地上那个口香糖渍，跟小女孩打招呼：“Hey，kid.”

小女孩先是眨了眨眼睛，有些警惕地拽着自己的衣角不说话，直到Johnny去买了第二个热狗，并且塞到她手里，她才说：“我找不到我的爸爸了。”

“天啊。”Johnny拍拍她的背，耐心等她吃完，“我可以和你一起去找，如果你相信我的话。”

“看在热狗的份上。”小女孩把油纸揉成一团，握住Johnny伸过来的手。

Johnny听着脆生生的童声，笑了起来，像是许诺一样摇了摇相握的手，说：“看在热狗的份上。”

小女孩所能提供的信息太少了，她只能说自己的爸爸名叫Jefferson，有一家帽子店，在一条街道上（而Johnny敢发誓纽约有几百条和她描述的差不多的街道），旁边是冰淇淋店和手表店，她和爸爸Jefferson今天一起去公园，结果自己被一个卖气球的小丑吸引了，走了一段后回头发现已经找不到爸爸了。

好吧。Johnny将自己的围巾解下来绕到小姑娘的脖颈上，这真是越来越冷了。但好歹他还能做件好事，不是吗？

“我叫Grace。”小女孩笑着，眼睛弯弯的，在阳光下透蓝。

“很高兴认识你，Grace。”Johnny挑挑眉，夸张地行了个礼，逗得Grace笑的前仰后合，“我的名字是Johnny Storm。”

他开始猜测那个叫Jefferson的不负责任的爸爸有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，以及棕褐色微卷的头发。

Johnny和Grace走了一路，终于找到了那个公园。在路上Johnny花光了身上最后的钱买了两杯热牛奶。

其实说起小孩儿，Johnny也不知道是个什么感觉。他不是特别喜欢，也没到很讨厌的地步。他只是有点不喜欢特别吵闹的小孩子，尖声哭起来能毁灭地球的那种。不过他倒是和Grace很投缘，主要是因为Grace说话和行事既有点小大人的稳重，又有点属于孩子的天真。Johnny在和Grace第三次因为共同get笑点而击掌时，开始认真思考自己是不是真的像Sue说的那样情商趋于“低龄化”。

Johnny准备对Grace说如果还是找不到，就和她一起去那个帽子店里，如果那家店真的如Grace所说非常出名的话（毕竟Johnny并不经常戴帽子），他就基本能找到店的地址。话还没说出口，就见Grace松开了手奔向一个穿着风衣的男人，那个男人蹲下身子把Grace抱起来，沿着Grace手指的方向走过来，Johnny这才看见他的样子。

“谢谢你，先生。”男人对Johnny点头致谢，他皮肤很白，穿着精致考究，眼廓略深，笑起来时蓝眼睛就像一汪湖泊，而眼角的细纹仿佛是沿途的溪流。他估计就是Jefferson了，刚刚急于寻找Grace而满头大汗，脸颊也红扑扑的。

Johnny不以为意地耸耸肩，与Grace小小地击了个掌，说：“没关系，我和这位小公主玩得很开心。”

“让我想想能回报些什么。”Jefferson喃喃了一句，在Johnny再三说没必要的时候，才从口袋里掏出一张名片，“这是我的帽子店的地址，我们都很期待你能过来坐坐……如果你有空的话。”他勾起嘴角，笑的有点不好意思，舌尖一次次地掠过微翘的门牙扫着唇，留下泛着水光的红润。

“一定。”Johnny接过名片，放进口袋里。

与那对父女告别后，Johnny原路返回巴克斯特大厦，还没走出一段距离就被Jefferson叫住了。

“对了，”Jefferson小跑过来，急急忙忙地说，“刚刚Grace告诉我，你好像在找一个可以住的公寓。我的邻居上个星期刚刚搬走，房子空了出来，你可以去看一看。”说完，从口袋里拿出一支笔，把地址匆匆写在名片背后的空白处，然后递给了Johnny。

Johnny捏着那张写下地址的名片，还没来得及说什么，紧接着Jefferson就把Grace递过来的围巾重新围在了Johnny的脖子上。Johnny咽了咽唾沫，看着Jefferson真诚又带着笑意的眼睛，突然觉得纽约好像也没那么冷了。

“这真是帮了我的大忙。所以，”Johnny歪歪头，问，“我能请你们吃一顿午餐吗？” 

于是Johnny成功搬家了。

Sue对Johnny这种漫不经心的态度深恶痛绝，她在Johnny把东西打包到储物箱里的时候倚在门边说：“至少去看一看那间房子，Johnny。”

“哦不，我想这没什么必要。”Johnny把箱子堆起来，对Ben打了个响指，示意他可以来帮自己一起来搬这些了。

“这很有必要！”Sue一路跟着Johnny到楼下，“这样真是太草率了……”

“嘿，Sue，放轻松。”Johnny扶住Sue的肩，“你说过让我去找一个令我心动的人。很不幸的告诉你，我已经找到了。我的意思是，如果成功的话，还会有一个女儿。”

“……告诉我你只是在开玩笑。”Sue翻了个白眼，“很完美，Johnny，只是出去了六个小时，你就有了一个房子，一个伴侣，最好再有一条斑点狗，然后你还会有一个女儿，接下来是什么？互相分享社保号码？”

“噢如果他不介意的话，我这就可以告诉他我的社保号码。”Johnny眨了下眼睛，“而且那个女儿，真的是个可爱的小天使。”

“闭嘴吧Johnny。”Sue无可奈何地摇头，用能力帮Johnny把一箱重物放到搬家公司的货车后备箱里。

##

在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第一年，Jefferson常常邀请Johnny来家里吃饭，鉴于Johnny在做饭方面确实是有堵难以跨越的高墙。Johnny觉得不能这么蹭吃蹭喝，他在没有任务的闲暇时光里去Jefferson的帽子店里给他帮忙，然后他就有了人生中第一顶手工缝制的礼帽。Jefferson缝制东西的技能就像上帝赋予的礼物。Johnny能帮忙的地方不是很多，他也就只能给Jefferson递一下剪刀、尺子，或者帮他去仓库里拿布料。

这感觉很奇怪，Johnny突然意识到自己并不是各个领域的超级英雄，他或许上一秒还作为霹雳火救人或者打败敌人之类的，下一秒回到帽子店里，从总是安静地做帽子的男人的蓝眼睛里只能看出是Johnny Storm的影子。

就仿佛无数家媒体都在感谢Fantastic Four再次救了纽约救了美国，Jefferson也只会对他说谢谢Johnny就这个布料。

“你已经带给我很多东西了。”Jefferson松了松花纹典雅的领结，对趴在桌子对面的Johnny说，“比如这把剪刀、这些布料……还有玫瑰花，谢谢，真的很好看，我会把它们好好保存着。”

“玫瑰花？！”Sue不可置信地停下切牛排的动作。

“或许还有紫罗兰、风信子或者什么其他的品种。我不知道他喜欢哪种花，就每天都换一束。”Johnny的语气就像是在说一件稀松平常的事情一样，然后调侃餐桌对面的Sue和Reed，“Sue，你和Reed在一起之后是不是就没听说过玫瑰花这种玩意儿了？”

“Johnny！”Reed急忙打断Johnny，然后偷偷在Sue看不到的地方记下玫瑰花相关。

“没想到你居然会送他玫瑰花。”Ben说话时带着隆隆的闷重声响。

这有什么好奇怪的？Johnny想不通。我在追他啊。

虽然这条路看起来真是该死的难走。

万圣节的时候Johnny拒绝了成堆的派对邀请，而选择在家里吃着快熟意大利面。肉酱加的有点多，不得不备了一大杯水。

电视上球赛转播前是一段冗长的广告，Johnny边搅着意大利面边听上面做作的广告语。

就在球赛开始进入了倒计时阶段，门铃响了。Johnny解脱一般地从沙发的束缚中挣出来，趿拉着拖鞋跑去开门。

门外是Grace，拿着一个南瓜篮子，戴着尖顶帽和点缀着星星的黑色小斗篷。

“Trick or treat！”Grace看到Johnny后笑的灿烂，晃了晃手里的南瓜篮，里面已经有了不少精致的糖果。

“你的装扮真漂亮，殿下。”Johnny摸摸她的尖顶礼帽，侧身让她进门。他没打算去参加万圣节的party，所以就没备很多糖果。不过他还是找到了一些曲奇饼干，放到Grace的篮子里。

“papa做的。”Grace炫耀似的晃了晃脑袋，上面的尖顶礼帽点缀着可爱的毛球，随着她的动作一晃一晃。

“Jefferson呢？”Johnny看Grace是独自一人，疑惑地问。

“他在店里，估计在赶制十月份最后一个订单。”Grace坐在沙发上，把电视上球赛喧嚷的声音调低，瞥了一眼盘子里看起来一团糟的意大利面，“你想来我家吃馅饼吗？”

“哇哦，经典。”Johnny看着桌子上摆放的热腾腾的苹果馅饼，切开后苹果和肉桂的香气在空气中流窜，“是你自己做的吗？”

“不，当然不是。”Grace睁着大眼睛，认真地解释，“顶楼住的Brown奶奶给我的，可是我吃不下了。”

Johnny对着装满大盘子的馅饼思考了一会儿，敲了敲桌子：“嘿，Grace。Jefferson喜欢吃馅饼吗？”

Jefferson已经在店里忙了一周了，下半年的十月和十二月总是很忙，有万圣节和圣诞节两个节日，总是会接到定制礼帽的单子，数量多还繁琐。

他昨天做完了万圣节礼帽的订单，店里的其他人都纷纷离开了，他在忙一个需要他自己手工缝制的帽子。剪下一段蕾丝带的时候落地窗外经过了一群刚刚结束party的年轻人，画着古怪的妆容，穿着夸张的衣服，大笑着经过。

Jefferson想自己大概很久都没有空闲去过一个万圣节了，虽然Grace对此有着小孩子的热衷。

他刚刚把蕾丝带缝制在帽子上，门就被推开了。他就开了一盏灯，有点疑惑循声看去，浓夜吞噬的黑暗里一个身影走到他面前，带着愉悦中掺杂了些懊恼的神采。

“我一路赶过来有点急，希望它不会凉。”Johnny指了指手里拎着的盒子，“我估计你这里没有可以加热食物的东西。”说完后他顿了一下，环顾四周，有点不确定地问，“确实没有吧？”

“没有。”Jefferson笑了，他隔着袋子都能闻到苹果馅饼散发出的温暖和甜蜜的气息。

“Grace去找顶楼的Brown太太聊天了。”Johnny熟门熟路地把袋子放在空桌子上，然后拉了张椅子坐下，不远不近，离Jefferson的工作台正好的位置，方便帮他拿东西而又不会打扰他工作，“我想着你一个人在这里，估计还没吃饭，就过来看看你。”

“然后陪我一起吃馅饼？”Jefferson看向Johnny，那个男人很英俊又精致，虽然表现的有些玩世不恭又漫不经心的性子，但实际上却又有着认真和细致的心思。幼稚和成熟在Johnny仿佛实现了共融，就像他是霹雳火，又真的很怕冷一样，很迷人，也很可爱。

“然后陪你一起吃馅饼。”Johnny挑挑眉，赞同了这句话。

Jefferson边打量着图纸边说：“两个孤单的人抱团过万圣节，很贴心，Storm先生。”

“嗯哼，不客气，甜心。”Johnny点头，Jefferson的侧脸隐于暗中，工作台上的那盏灯柔和的光线把他的轮廓勾勒出来，他不知道在想什么，抿着唇，眼睛专注又认真，蓝色就像流动的海，而Johnny觉得自己仿佛是那片海上的孤帆，向往深处而又无惧沉溺。Jefferson的眼廓深，睫毛落下的阴影总是让他显得有种古典的风情。Johnny在Jefferson说话前就顺手把尺子递给了他，Jefferson接过尺子有点惊讶，愣了一下，然后勾起嘴角笑了，从Johnny的角度可以看到可爱的虎牙。

两个孤单的人一起过万圣节。Johnny看到Jefferson的笑就可以忘记那堆被自己拒绝的万圣节party邀约，然后和Jefferson一起划分到“孤单”阵营中去。

于是第一年的万圣节，Johnny和Jefferson吃了甜腻的、依旧温热的苹果馅饼。

##

在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第二年，Johnny被一个突如其来的新任务搞得晕头转向，日常生活被钉在了墨西哥和蒙巴萨的航线上。偶尔有闲暇就在蒙巴萨港口给Jefferson打电话，抱怨着这里的气候和总是看不到尽头的任务。

“或许我可以带些纪念品。”Johnny在树荫下坐着，戴了一顶大草帽，“喜欢蓝桉木的木雕吗？”

他们的任务是去解决一个组织的该死的秘密基地，处于废弃的地下工厂。那里部署严密，而且有一些隐藏的爆炸物，因此他们不得不长时间的呆在那里等待一个适当的时机。

Johnny从来没跟Jefferson提过这个任务的危险指数，只在零星的几句话里偶尔涉及，然后迅速用下一个话题盖过去。

在一次通话中，Johnny沉默了一会儿，说：“我或许下周就能回美国了。”

Jefferson在另一端听到Johnny轻轻地呼吸声，就像带着蒙巴萨海口咸湿的风，他怔了一秒后反应过来Johnny实际上在说什么，心一瞬间像是被揪紧了，他说：“好运，Johnny。”

Johnny“嗯”了一声，很快地就开始谈论起中午吃的糟糕的午饭。听着Johnny的笑声，Jefferson也跟着一起愉快起来。

“Brown夫人下周准备做蓝莓派，放很多葡萄干。”Jefferson说，“她说给我们预留了两份。”

“听起来就很好吃。”Johnny拿着手机，低头盯着脚下的草地，“等我回去尝一尝……你会等我吧？”

Jefferson的“会”还没说出口，就被Johnny打断了，他补充：“当然，Grace除外，她可以全部吃掉。”

“老天。”Jefferson边摇头边笑，“她去看牙医的时候一定会想起你的。”

挂断电话后Johnny起身去会合地点，Fantastic Four的其他三位成员已经到场了。

“准备好了吗？”Sue低声问。

Johnny摸了摸紧贴着身体的制服，点了点头。

相距七个小时时区的纽约，Jefferson叹了口气。外面在下雨，到处泛着潮湿。

Johnny总是在要经历任何危险前安慰Jefferson说别担心自己是霹雳火。仿佛有了这个超能力受了伤就不会疼了一样。

Johnny回来的时候比预想的时间还要晚那么一两天。肯尼亚突如其来的大雨把他们一行人困在那里，等到直升飞机在美国国土上降落时Johnny恨不得直接从机窗跳出去。

那些有关形式主义的东西Johnny全抛下了，他迫不及待回到家里换下那身脏兮兮的制服。在蒙巴萨的时候他曾狠狠地撞到工厂横梁上，虽然特殊体质使他痊愈速度较快，但现在腰腹部还是有一片青紫。

比起冰凉的雨水，花洒的热流简直是另一番天堂。Johnny匆匆洗了澡，换了身衣服，去敲邻居家的门。

在敲下第一声时Johnny深吸一口气，直到敲了二十几下都没有人来应门，Johnny才略微放松了一点，估计Jefferson和Grace都不在家。Johnny找出了备用钥匙（Jefferson给他的以便让他帮自己照看女儿）。

屋子里十分安静，Jefferson的风衣还扔在沙发上，纽约又一轮的深秋。Johnny猜测Jefferson或许带着Grace去近处的那个公园玩了，Grace对那里的旋转木马情有独钟。Johnny走路时声音放的很轻，就像怕吵醒这仿佛深眠的寂静。

他把拿在手里的东西放在桌子上，然后从旁边抽了一张便签纸，思考了半天不知道该写什么，只好简简单单地留了一句「Hey Mr.Hat。:P」。然后将它压在了东西下面。

那是一个伊顿帽形状的小木雕，Johnny在等蒙巴萨的雨停时刻的，他刻的歪歪扭扭手法生疏，为了掏空高帽中间的木头费了不少心思。现在它摆放在客厅的桌子上，插了一根羽毛，看起来滑稽又古怪。

凭借这个帽子，Johnny得到了Grace落在脸颊上的吻还有来自Jefferson的紧紧地拥抱。Jefferson身上的好闻气息就像蒙了一层淡香水，他枕在Johnny的肩膀上，脖颈相贴的地方就像引起了一场大火。Johnny边笑着说我可真想你边想Jefferson应该是一团星云。他的呼吸抵着Jefferson好看的颈部线条，抵着他的颈动脉，而Jefferson的唇看起来该死的的红，就像沾血涂蜜，就像樱桃味的唇膏混上了红石榴汁。

这是一个带着一丝丝疏离又充满“好哥们”情感的拥抱，时间胶着不肯走，双方都以一种自认为没人可以察觉到的方法巧妙拖延。直到不得不分开时才拍拍彼此的背颇带调侃意味地说一声好久不见。

Johnny可不想要调侃，他希望此时能有以往百分之二十的调情能力。

“Trick or treat！”当Grace以一身幽灵装束现身门口时，Johnny把一瓶子的糖果都放到了她的南瓜篮里。

“我记得Jefferson今天没有工作？”Johnny往她身后望了一眼，依旧是她一个人。

“家里停电了。”Grace说，“papa在检查电路，但总是修不好。”

“……或许我能帮上点什么？”Johnny摸了摸下巴，被Grace拉着手腕带到家里。

“帮忙把手电筒递给我，sweetheart。”Johnny踩在凳子上，检查着电箱。一个手电筒递了上来，Johnny伸手接过时触碰到那人的手，指尖相触然后无意地勾了一下，直到听见两声干咳才意识到递手电筒的人是Jefferson。

Johnny又检查了一下，无奈地跳下凳子，摊手：“你们喜欢火嘛？”

停电有时候也是一个很奇妙的经历，取决于和谁呆在一起。Johnny坐在沙发上将指尖的火焰变成各种形状，逗得Grace笑逐颜开，Jefferson将南瓜饼端到桌子上，停电没办法重新加热，现在凉了不少。

他看着Johnny和Grace玩得开心，发现自己的嘴角也不知道什么时候上扬了起来。

有什么情感涌动着，呼之欲出，然而却又藏在深深的夜色与笑声下面。

第二年的万圣节，Johnny分享了他的火焰。

##

“我真是难以置信你竟然还在原地踏步。”Sue说，“这都快三年了。”

“谢谢提醒，Sue。”Johnny受不了地翻了个白眼，“我这就去准备一个婚礼。”

三年是个奇妙的临界点，三年的时间可以看一千多次日出，可以从新友变成旧识。三年的时间连工作都可以变得索然无味。所以在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第三年，发生了些微妙的转折。

在他们三年零五个月的时候，Grace去了寄宿学校，Jefferson邀请Johnny吃晚餐，然后他们接吻了。

这是无论放在哪里都能换来一声“哇哦”的情节。到底是谁先吻的谁，取决于用什么角度去看。Johnny吻上Jefferson的唇时上面还留着红酒的味道，细腻又带着醇香的气息让Johnny舍不得分开。Jefferson咬了一下Johnny的下唇，睫毛抖动然后闭上眼睛，一片海也沉入了夜里。Johnny在他耳边叫Jefferson的名字，有着压抑的、难以言明却又急于表达的情感。

这就像自然而然该发生的，从Johnny第一次遇见Jefferson时就开始了。从Jefferson打开那瓶红酒的那一声轻响就预示着这一切的到来。Johnny和他紧紧相拥着挤到卧室里，倒在床上。Johnny从Jefferson的眼角一路吻下去，夜晚轻柔的光线洒进来像铺在丝绒上，Jefferson环着他的背，Johnny就像一位幼稚、成熟、英俊的神祇，带着永不熄灭的友好的火焰。

当他的脚跟抵上了Johnny的腰，Johnny进入他时，他埋在对方的颈窝里呼吸，吞咽着Johnny身上炽烈而又清爽的气息。

血液里或许带着风，指引着人们不停地相拥取暖，离开时风在身体里流转，倒吸冷气的凉。

Jefferson在停不住的喘息中终于成功拼凑出了Johnny的名字，对方的短发摩挲着他的手指，接吻恰到好处，冲撞恰到好处，当Jefferson与Johnny初遇时那带着白雾的感谢都是恰到好处。Johnny还记得当时Jefferson的额头上有细小的汗珠，脸也是红扑扑的，湖泊般蓝眼睛里只有Johnny的影子。而现在，Johnny与Jefferson十指相扣，指节摩擦着床单，Jefferson睁开就像起了水雾一般的眼睛望着Johnny，这又是微妙的重合。

这一切猝不及防，令人措手不及。

结束后就像被骤雨浇灭的火焰。两个人就像坐在灰烬上一样。Jefferson累的不想说话，Johnny搂着他在他耳边不停地讲着什么，乱七八糟的什么都有。

“睡觉吧。”Jefferson打了个哈欠，“好吗？”

“好，”Johnny像个男孩一样将他搂的更紧了一些，说，“我们睡觉。”

第二天的时候Jefferson醒来时身上是干爽的，而且床单和被子都换了新的。他怔了一会儿才反应过来或许是Johnny的功劳。

“吃煎蛋吗？”Johnny走进卧室，倚着门框说，“我就随便问一问，毕竟我只擅长做这个。”

“那我的回答还有什么意义吗？”Jefferson眨眨眼睛，问。

“如果你喜欢吃的话，我心里会好过点儿。”Johnny说，“就让我的盲目自信一直保持到学会下一道菜前吧。”

他们看起来有无数句想说的话，都埋在了心底。心照不宣地不提及昨晚的事情，与红酒有关的一切。

虽然看起来相安无事，但偶尔的接触里总还是多了些别的东西。

时机是重要的，但总是会迟到。Johnny也在疑惑为什么这么亲密的事情都做了反而显得生疏了起来。如同破尽千难万阻到了终点，只剩下一层玻璃了，像往常一样自信地认为自己会轻而易举地打破，结果发现这是块钢化玻璃一样令人无可奈何。

当Sue快第一万次打电话来关心Johnny的情感状况时，Johnny思考了半天该怎么跟Sue交代目前的进展。

“如果你喜欢这样的说法，Sue，那么现在一切都很好。”Johnny挑了挑眉，说，“我们上过床了，只是还没有表白而已。”

“……”Sue沉默了一秒，“三年前你告诉我会有个女儿的说法不会比这个更糟糕了。”

“更不幸的是，这两件事都是真的。”Johnny漫不经心地说，果不其然Sue当机立断挂了电话。

找一个让你心动的人，毕竟就只活一次。Johnny在一次任务中受了伤，子弹擦过了他的脖颈，只要再偏一点儿就能打中他。Johnny的脖子上贴着纱布，他翻看着日历。

万圣节。就万圣节吧。Johnny想。时机总是迟到，但他可以去敲时机的门。

Grace参演了一个话剧，邀请Jefferson和Johnny来观看。Johnny当时正在出任务，Jefferson只好独自前往。演出结束后Grace虽然因Johnny没来而有点失望，但她依旧十分理解Johnny偶尔突发的工作。对她来说Johnny的任务就像Jefferson经常接到的加急订单一样，勉强算不可抗力的一部分。

“papa，”走在路上时，Grace突然说，“我很喜欢Johnny。”曾经Jefferson提议Grace要叫Johnny叔叔，但被Johnny和Grace双双否决。

听到这句话Jefferson愣了一下，捏了捏Grace的手。

Grace又问：“papa也喜欢Johnny吗？”

就像拨动了藏在心底的一根针，隐秘而又鼓胀的情感正在蓬发。

“是的。”Jefferson闭了闭眼睛，嘴角勾起，轻声说，“我也喜欢Johnny。”

“我喜欢Johnny，我会说给他听。”Grace说，“所以，papa也应该说给他听。我能看出来，Johnny喜欢我，也喜欢你。”

“Grace。”Jefferson无可奈何地说，“有些话是需要等合适的时间才能说的。”

“万圣节。”Grace一脸认真地建议，“我喜欢万圣节。”

Jefferson想了一下，像是许下承诺，点头：“好。”那就万圣节。

飞机会晚点、上班会迟到、入冬也不会总是按时刻表。但幸运的是万圣节总是不会晚。

Johnny在家里准备了半天，他拿了一束玫瑰（虽然听起来总是很俗气但能抵消他的紧张感），犹豫着该对Jefferson说什么才好。哪句话后接“我爱你”才不会觉得突兀，该用什么语调问出“你能和我在一起吗”才会更真诚。

时间一秒一秒地过着，Johnny终于决定去敲开邻居家的门。

他深呼吸，拿着花，在打开门的一瞬间，愣住了。

门外人也保持着准备敲门的姿势，两人面面相觑。

到底是谁先反应过来的已经不重要了，Jefferson拿着一个南瓜篮，对Johnny扬起笑容，说：“Trick or treat！”

Johnny将花放进南瓜篮里，上前一步吻他，Jefferson的唇上还有属于万圣节的糖果甜味，是橙子的味道。

Johnny抵着Jefferson的唇，甜腻的糖就像将每一个词都附到紧贴的唇上。

他说：“我也爱你。”

第三年的万圣节，Johnny和Jefferson拥有了一个带着糖果香气的亲吻。

-Knock knock, trick or treat, who are you?

-LOVE.

-FIN


	14. [多CP]夏天就该在冰箱里谈恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾冬 火TJ 柯王子

1.

Bucky有一个冰箱，一个小巧可爱的冰箱。

这是Steve买给他的，现代的冰箱过于华丽复杂，他们都不太擅长使用。但Bucky偶然有一天拿着泡在冷水里冷却下来的啤酒说：“如果能一直这么凉就好了。”

于是Steve当天下午就扛了一个冰箱回来，并且享用了T'challa的面子——七折折扣。

“你绝对是去刷的脸！我去买才是七五折！”T'challa听说后非常生气，甚至还想在正在研发的振金盾上印猫爪。

但无论如何，Steve和Bucky拥有了一个冰箱。他们用了一下午的时间将冰箱的插口连接好，然后用了一晚上的时间坐在地板上研究说明书。

其实说明书就几页，但上面图示却很麻烦。吃过晚饭后Steve先去洗了澡，出来后发现Bucky正在一脸纠结地站在冰箱前参照着说明书探究。

Steve湿润的金发蹭上Bucky的后颈，从后面抱着Bucky，双臂紧搂在腰间，温暖却有力量，带着沐浴露的清香。从浴室里带出来的水汽像渗入Bucky的灵魂。

“去洗澡吧，我来看。”Steve吻了一下Bucky的侧脸，他今早刚给Bucky刮了胡子。光滑的下颌触感舒服，Steve可以看到Bucky细微的表情变化，比如现在，略勾起的嘴角。

Bucky把说明书塞到Steve手里，说：“希望你能搞明白这个该死的制冷效果。”走进了浴室。

Steve当然搞明白了那个制冷效果，冰箱可以调温度，他按照说明书上给予的建议调了一下。

他们的冰箱是空荡荡的，除了Bucky刚刚放进冷藏室的几罐啤酒。

Bucky出来后擦着头发，白浴巾裹着他微长的发丝，洗澡的时候好像洗发水落到眼睛里去了，以致于眼睛被揉的发红，他垂下眼睛排斥洗发水带来的刺激的不适感，长睫毛铺散落下的阴影就像掩藏着蔚蓝湖泊的树荫。

他和Steve就地坐在冰箱面前的地板上，靠在一起看那个只剩几页的说明书，上面密密麻麻排列的字体让Bucky犯困，眼皮在不断打架。

好想睡觉啊。Bucky这么想着，也就这么干了。他靠在Steve身旁，脑袋枕在他的肩膀上。Steve的肩膀很宽，肌肉放松时舒展开的舒适感让Bucky打了个小哈欠。Steve感到脖颈间有温热的呼吸，他侧头看去，Bucky已经睡着了。

他将Bucky往自己身边搂了搂，让Bucky靠的更舒服一点。

“……我觉得我们应该买点东西放进冰箱里。”在Steve搂过Bucky时，Bucky皱皱眉，迷迷糊糊地说。

“好。”Steve看着沉睡的Bucky，眼神就像温柔的海水，他点点头，说。

第二天Bucky和Steve去了超市，以八折的价格买了一袋雪糕回来。

瓦坎达的人们真热情，每天都有折扣活动。Steve想。

“我买雪糕的时候没有一点折扣！”T'challa听说后在他的办公室里崩溃地呆了一整天，并且打了个电话给实验室，“印猫爪！”

2.

于是小巧可爱的冰箱里住进了雪糕。冷冻室一共有四层。

第一层住着一个来自苏联的小雪糕和一个来自美国的老冰棍。

第二层住着一个香草味的可爱多，还有一盒牛奶冰淇淋。

第三层住着一个四个圈雪糕，还有一个苦咖啡雪糕。

第四层就是一些冻肉啊之类的。

Bucky不太喜欢吃雪糕，但他对这个新冰箱的小住客们非常关心，时不时打开冰箱看一看温度是否合适，它们会不会太热或者太冷。

3.「美国老冰棍×苏联小雪糕」

苏联小雪糕来自苏联，或者现在应该叫俄罗斯。但他出厂的时候，厂家地址还是“苏联”，不过他不在意这个，反正那不是他的原产地。

他其实和美国老冰棍来自同一个厂家，但是他后来被一路带到了苏联重新包装，原本的组成成分里增加了一些新的东西，他不太记得以前的事情了。

美国老冰棍在出厂后不久经历了与苏联小雪糕的分离，他最终带领着雪糕保卫队打败了要把他们吃掉的敌人，不过他后来被遗忘在了冷冻柜深处，他睡着了，直到好长好长时间后才重新醒过来。

苏联小雪糕不喜欢说话，他有时候会一个人在这一层的最边缘位置发呆。

“Bucky！”美国老冰棍却喜欢凑过去，在苏联小雪糕刚入住这一层时，美国老冰棍追着他跑遍了这个隔层，由于他们住在顶层，包装纸上都经常覆盖着冷冻室的冰霜。他抖了抖包装纸，冰霜从他包装纸上簌簌落下，跑到苏联小雪糕呆着的地方。

“离我远点儿……”苏联小雪糕闷闷地回答，他包装纸上的冰霜让他有点难受，在美国老冰棍试图帮他把冰霜弄下来的时候，他顿了顿，说，“……Steve。”

美国老冰棍好像非常高兴，他和苏联小雪糕坐在冰霜上，问他冷不冷。

“不冷。”苏联小雪糕说，“我在冷冻室里呆过好长时间了。”

美国老冰棍好像并没有因为这句话得到什么安慰，他沉默下来，和苏联小雪糕一起呆呆地看着前方。

苏联小雪糕看身边的美国老冰棍没有说话，他有点着急地解释：“你别难过，我不是这个意思。”

“我知道，Bucky。”美国老冰棍说，身上蓝红白相间的包装纸都有点黯淡，“我想让你开心一点。”

“你找到我了。”苏联小雪糕拽了拽美国老冰棍的包装纸，将他带到隔层中央，“你找到我，我想起你，这就让我足够开心的了。”

“你头还疼吗？”美国老冰棍问，他知道每天苏联小雪糕都会头疼一阵，然后一个人默默地跑到一边去发呆，并且总是拒绝美国老冰棍的关心和询问。

苏联小雪糕顿了一下，他确实会头疼，因为当年加入体内的一些新的配料和他不是很相容，他的记忆在慢慢恢复，经常想起一些很不愉快、很不愉快、很不愉快的事情。他不想让美国老冰棍知道，这都是他干过的事情，美国老冰棍没必要跟他一起承担。

“……我经常会记起他们。”苏联小雪糕艰难地开口，“我让他们融化了，在太阳底下，包装纸破裂，他们融化后的液体粘到我身上。”

“我想和你一起承担，Bucky。”美国老冰棍说，“有些事已经过去了，而且那时候并不是真正的你。”

苏联小雪糕没说话，他和美国老冰棍相倚靠着，冷冻室的冷气将室壁上覆满了霜花。

“你还记得那个晚上吗？你为了赴我的约拒绝了那个长的特别漂亮的草莓绵绵冰姑娘。”美国老冰棍说。

“如果我们说的是一个的话，我想我应该记得。”苏联小雪糕点点头，语气里都是满满的笑意，“你让芒果冰沙做了一堆冰块玫瑰花，看到我来了，大老远的就喊……”

“我爱你。”美国老冰棍接着苏联小雪糕的话，他看向苏联小雪糕，“我还记得当时你的回答，但我更想知道现在的你会怎么回答？”

“反正都一样。”苏联小雪糕无所谓地笑着说，“我也爱你。”

3.「香草可爱多×牛奶冰淇淋」

牛奶冰淇淋是个非常怕冷的冰淇淋。他一开始是被放在第一层的，后来第一层的老冰棍和小雪糕过于捆绑，而且顶层又非常冷，让他每天都冻得瑟瑟发抖。

不过第二天当冰箱被打开时，他被拿到了第二层。

第二层住着一个香草味道的可爱多。据第四层爱八卦的冻肉的小道消息，这个可爱多会自燃。

牛奶冰淇淋在刚到的第一天躲在一旁观察那个可爱多是否真的会自燃，可爱多看到牛奶冰淇淋的盒子，跑着跳着去跟他打招呼。

“Hey！”可爱多站在牛奶冰淇淋面前，他穿着锥形的包装纸高兴地转了个圈，“我是Johnny Storm！你也可以叫我霹雳火，但是还是叫我Johnny比较好，霹雳火虽然很酷但是读起来太拗口啦。”

牛奶冰淇淋被他的热情吓了一跳，他以为刚刚可爱多转了个圈是要自燃，退后了好几步，才停下来说：“我是T.J，Thommas Hammond。”

“T.J。”可爱多认真地重复了一遍，点点头，“你的名字和你一样可爱。”

牛奶冰淇淋眨了眨眼睛，说：“冻肉说你会……”

“我会着火？”可爱多晃了晃身子，“不过得脱掉我的包装纸啦，否则我的包装纸会被烧掉的。”说着就要脱掉自己的包装纸。

牛奶冰淇淋连忙扭着盒子跑过去，揪住了可爱多外包装的一角，边揪住边说：“好了好了我相信你。”

可爱多一转身，牛奶冰淇淋揪着外包装的力气太大，他的外包装的一角被揪了下来。

牛奶冰淇淋拿着一小片纸包装愣住了，他犹犹豫豫地凑过去，小声说：“抱歉我不是有意的。”

可爱多接过那个小片包装纸，嘴角下撇，摆出一个委屈的表情，带着黏黏糊糊地语气：“你把我的包装纸扯下来啦，你要对我负责。”

牛奶冰淇淋没想到刚来就遭遇这种室友，他扭着牛奶盒跑到隔层的另一边。

可爱多的包装纸用了不到一会儿就补好了，他开始唱歌。

可爱多好吵啊。

牛奶冰淇淋被吵得睡不着。

“能不能不要唱歌了？”牛奶冰淇淋跑过去戳了戳可爱多。

“如果我不唱歌你就不会过来了啊。”可爱多停下歌声。牛奶冰淇淋表面上覆着白霜，透过透明的盖子可以看到里面纯白的冻住的奶昔，温和又温柔。

牛奶冰淇淋已经睡不着了，他坐在可爱多旁边，听他絮絮叨叨地说他见过的那些事情，他还说自己着火后蛋卷会更脆，牛奶冰淇淋拒绝触摸可爱多酥脆的蛋卷。他在旁边听着，听到后来都有点困。

可爱多看到牛奶冰淇淋快要睡着的样子，他停了下来，不再说话了，沉默了许久后他开始小声哼歌，轻柔缓和的音调，和刚刚为了把牛奶冰淇淋吸引过来故意大声且走调的歌声完全不同。

可爱多的声音很好听，小声唱歌就像拨动月亮的琴弦。

牛奶冰淇淋是个怕冷的牛奶冰淇淋，可爱多是个很温暖的可爱多，于是牛奶冰淇淋挨着可爱多睡着了，他做了一个暖和的梦。梦里可爱多跟他唱歌，牛奶冰淇淋跟他讲他对他以前做过的所有的反抗。

“你不用担心。”可爱多眨着眼睛，“我理解你。因为Johnny喜欢T.J啊。”

4.「四个圈雪糕×苦咖啡雪糕」

苦咖啡雪糕是个很高贵的雪糕，据说他是个落魄的雪糕国家的王子，但这改变不了他的骨子里的傲气。

四个圈雪糕是一个雪糕王国的国王，他不常说话，脸色经常是严肃的。苦咖啡雪糕也不跟他说话，第三层经常是沉默的。

在刚刚放到同一隔层的时候，苦咖啡雪糕迈着步子去找四个圈雪糕，走路时包装纸都发出很小的响声，他问：“你是谁？”

“Curtis Everett。”四个圈雪糕紧皱着眉，“我知道你，Jack Benjamin。”

然后他们都不说话了。

“我有点冷。”苦咖啡雪糕说。

四个圈雪糕看着他，没说话。

“我有点冷。”苦咖啡雪糕又重复了一遍，冷气在他周围围绕着。

四个圈雪糕拍了拍旁边的位置，他的声音很哑，说：“坐过来。”

于是苦咖啡雪糕就坐了过去，他们之间还有一小块空隙，苦咖啡雪糕感到坐下来并没什么帮助，冷气冻得他包装纸都要僵硬了，他打了个哆嗦，将包装纸更紧的裹着自己。苦咖啡雪糕都觉得自己的身体和包装纸被冻得粘在一起了。

四个圈雪糕视角的余光看到苦咖啡雪糕的轻微颤抖，他闷闷地说了句：“靠过来。”苦咖啡雪糕没动，还是坐在原地瑟瑟发抖。

四个圈雪糕叹了口气，他无奈地说：“靠过来，Jack。”

“我很苦。”苦咖啡雪糕说，“万一我们粘在一起了，你也会很苦，Curtis。”

“如果你不过来，你就会很冷。”四个圈雪糕说，“而我不怕苦。”

第四层八卦的冻肉因为搂上并不是闹腾的可爱多和冰淇淋而愉快了很久，他以为晚上会睡一个安稳的觉，毕竟第三层住着的那两个人看起来都非常安静。

然而，然而。

第四层的冻肉度过了一个难忘的、不得不捂着耳朵还要告诫那些小鲜肉不要打听他们在干什么的夜晚。

第二天，四个圈看着苦咖啡雪糕匆匆忙忙地套上自己的包装纸。

“你一点也不苦。”四个圈雪糕说，“里面加了巧克力酱，很甜。”

“闭嘴。”苦咖啡雪糕红了脸。

5.

冰箱出了点小问题。

它后面的电源接线松动了，Steve和Bucky需要去实验室试新盾牌和新胳膊，他们都没发现这个问题。

冰箱冷冻室里乱成一团。

“好热啊，要化了。”牛奶冰淇淋感到自己的包装盒上的冰霜正变成水珠不断流下，“我们会不会被吃掉？”

“不会的。”可爱多安慰他，“如果你很热就靠过来，我们可以一起融化成牛奶可爱多。”

“不要。”牛奶冰淇淋翻了个白眼，他热的原地打转。

楼上的苏联小雪糕和美国老冰棍靠在冷气口，虽然已经没有冷气了，但他们还是试图保持时间，尽量长一点，再长一点的时间。

楼下的苦咖啡雪糕被四个圈雪糕紧紧地抱着。

“松一点。”苦咖啡雪糕说，“你身上的坚果碎硌到我了。”

四个圈雪糕闻言放松了一点力度，苦咖啡雪糕感受到两人分开的缝隙要被热浪席卷，他想了想，还是紧紧地挨了过去。

整个冷冻室都开始说起了一直埋在心里没说过的话。

“放过第四层。”冻肉捂着耳朵，“这个粉红氛围让我难以呼吸。”

Bucky和Steve回到了家，Steve还在跟他说着那个盾牌到底要不要留猫爪。

Bucky从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料，饮料外壁却没有应有的冰凉的触感。

他皱了皱眉，打开了冷冻室的门。

“他是不是要来吃我们了？”可爱多在第二层喊，“为了吃我们拔掉了电！”

“只是闭嘴吧Johnny。”苦咖啡雪糕在第三层受不了地回应，“难道吃雪糕还要热一热吗？”

这时Bucky已经看到了冰霜融化的冷冻室，他弯下腰，将手伸向了牛奶冰淇淋。

“别碰T.J！”可爱多在牛奶冰淇淋旁试图挡住Bucky的手，“要吃就吃我！”

牛奶冰淇淋的包装盒吓得一抖一抖，他拉住可爱多的包装纸说：“你别胡说啊，你被吃掉了我怎么办？！”

Bucky碰了碰牛奶冰淇淋的盒子，里面已经化了一点，本来冻得硬邦邦的奶昔现在有点柔软，Bucky又伸向第三层想拿出苦咖啡雪糕。

四个圈雪糕没办法，他制止了试图爬下隔层帮忙的两层住户，他紧紧地拽着苦咖啡雪糕的包装纸不让他走。

“Steve。”Bucky喊了一声，Steve正在厨房切水果，听到Bucky的喊声，连忙洗了洗手擦干净跑过去。

“发生什么了？”Steve看到Bucky站在冰箱前撑着门像是在思索什么，担忧地问，“头还晕吗？”

“不是。”Bucky摇了摇头，他指着冰箱说，“好像不制冷了。”

Steve围着冰箱检查了一下，绕到后面发现线路接头松动了，他蹲下来将接头重新插进去，看了一眼重新开始出现数字的制冷温度。

“好了。”Steve拍拍手，将冰箱门重新关上。然后他把Bucky拿出来的饮料罐拉开拉环，递到Bucky的右手里。

Bucky把饮料放到旁边的桌子上，拉住了Steve的手腕，沾到饮料罐上流淌的冷水珠的指尖轻轻摩挲过Steve的脉搏。

“今晚吃什么？”Bucky问。

“炸虾和火腿，还有蔬菜沙拉。”Steve勾起嘴角，“你还喜欢吃什么？”

Bucky摇了摇头，他抬起眼睛看向Steve，对方的蓝眼睛像布满星光的夜空。Bucky松开了Steve的手腕，拿起饮料喝了一口，略有凉意的口感从他的喉间滑过。

“我都很喜欢。”Bucky说。

我想和你吃很长时间的饭，说很多只有我们听得懂的笑话，时时刻刻都喜欢你。

6.

冰箱里又重新开始冷了起来，第一层的苏联小雪糕和美国老冰棍又开始坐在隔层边缘聊天，冷气口进来的冷雾让他们感到很舒服。

第三层的苦咖啡雪糕脱离四个圈雪糕的拥抱，然后进行单方面“为什么你身上的坚果碎那么硌人”的争吵。

“Johnny，我觉得好像又凉起来了。”牛奶冰淇淋戳了戳紧紧挨着的可爱多，“冰箱是不是修好了？”

“可我还是很热。”可爱多依旧蹭着牛奶冰淇淋的盒子，黏黏糊糊地说，“好热啊，我都要热化了。”

牛奶冰淇淋疑惑地看着周围渐渐重新布满的白色冷雾，说：“但是真的开始制冷了啊，我都听到冷气的响声了。”

说着，冰淇淋就要扭着盒子走开了，可爱多连忙在后面喊了T.J一声，语气委委屈屈的：“T.J你别走啊，我是不是真的要化了啊？！”

牛奶冰淇淋还没走出几步，回头看着可爱多的神情，又折了回来，问：“你哪里热？”

“哪里都热，都要烧起来啦。”可爱多扭了扭身子，眨巴着眼睛看牛奶冰淇淋，“我这么热，不想动，帮我脱掉衣服吧，说不定会好一点儿。”

牛奶冰淇淋想了想，犹犹豫豫地扯开了一点可爱多的包装纸。

可爱多说：“还是好热啊，你不热吗？”

牛奶冰淇淋还没再次凝固起来的奶昔都要变成草莓的粉色，他帮可爱多把整个包装纸都扯了下来，可爱多顺着他的动作一转身，包裹着他的包装纸落在一旁。

可爱多蹦跶着蛋卷，问：“T.J你热不热？你不热吗？要不你也脱掉衣服，我们就都能很凉快啦！”

牛奶冰淇淋现在也开始不确定到底开没开制冷，他被可爱多的视线盯得也要烧起来了，他想了想说：“我不能脱，我脱了的话融化的牛奶就洒出来了。”

可爱多做了个理解万岁的表情，他商量着说：“要不就揭开盖子？这样就不会洒出来了。”

还没等冰淇淋回答，可爱多就紧接着补充：“你也很热，不是吗？”

牛奶冰淇淋思考了一下，觉得这个决定没什么不妥，就点点头：“行吧。”

于是可爱多就乐颠颠地跑去把牛奶冰淇淋的盖子打开了。

“Johnny，”牛奶冰淇淋觉得冷气在身上打转，他打了个哆嗦，说，“我好像有点冷。”

“那就抱着我。”可爱多说，“我可是霹雳火啊。”

7.

Bucky吃过晚饭后打开冰箱，准备查看一下冰箱是否运转良好。

他打开冷冻室的门，看到冷气重新结成了一层薄薄的冰霜。

然后他发现了点儿不一样的东西。

第二层的牛奶冰淇淋的盖子歪歪斜斜地盖着，可爱多的包装纸也有点松垮。

发生什么了？Bucky有点疑惑，他将冰淇淋的盖子盖好，发现旁边有一摊融化的牛奶，上面还有一两粒坚果碎，牛奶还没来得及凝固，顺着隔层的边缘流淌下来。

Bucky肯定牛奶冰淇淋里面没有坚果。他也肯定这摊牛奶是属于冰淇淋和可爱多的，因为里面除了坚果碎还掺着一丝牛奶冰淇淋里的果酱。

没想到你是这样的可爱多。Bucky冷静地把可爱多的外包装裹紧，关上了冰箱门。

8.

“Bucky，”Steve在将吃剩的披萨放进冷藏室时问，“那些冰淇淋和雪糕你不吃吗？”

“不吃。”Bucky坚决地摇头，他的新振金手臂已经安装好了，正在调试，他擦拭金属合页的动作顿了下，说，“就让它们一直住在里面吧。”

“会过期的。”Steve摇了摇头，走过去接过Bucky擦拭合页的绒布，帮他细致的清理。

“不会过期。”Bucky再次坚决地摇摇头，他用右臂揽过坐在他面前的Steve的脖颈，在他唇上亲了一口，轻咬了一下他的下唇，再用舌尖舔了舔Steve下唇上的牙印，睁开眼睛看向Steve，补充说，“你也不许吃。”

Steve将最后一片合页擦拭干净，把绒布扔到一边，凑过去抱住Bucky，在他耳边温和地呼吸。

“我答应你。”Steve说，“看出来你很关心那些雪糕了。”

“你在想什么。”Bucky皱皱眉，他说，“我确实很关心它们，但我最关心你。”

Steve觉得非常感动，甚至都想直接把他抱到卧室里，于是他就这么做了。

Bucky窝在Steve怀里不舒服地扭动，他不知道为什么Steve突然那么喜欢横抱他，就像抱着上世纪舞曲里的女伴一样。

“你吃了会不舒服的。”Bucky还在一本正经地解释。

“好的，Bucky。”Steve将他放在床上，看着Bucky翻了个身裹在被子里面，无奈地说。

“说不定会肚子疼，就像上次我做失败的牛肉汤。”Bucky继续解释。

“好的好的，”Steve哭笑不得地爬上床，揽住他，“那个牛肉汤其实很好喝……不，我是说……算了我们还是睡觉吧好吗？”

Bucky翻了个白眼，脑袋在Steve的脖颈处蹭了蹭，不情不愿地说：“行吧。晚安。”

Bucky曾经睡不好觉，但现在好多了，梦魇不再侵扰他，他靠着Steve，绵长的呼吸像他们别离后又重逢的悠长的岁月。

Steve将手搭在Bucky的腰上，将他往自己这边带了带，Bucky因为这个碰触僵了一下，但像是感受到身旁的人温柔的爱意，他又放松下来，将自己紧紧地贴近Steve，就像在寒风里行走的人靠近篝火。

“晚安。”Steve轻声说。

于是篝火拥紧了行路人，从此篝火不再孤独，行路人不再寒冷。

-FIN


End file.
